Harry Potter and the New World
by uncle potter
Summary: Final chapter finAfter the defeat of voldermort, Harry is left in dispair. Ginny is dead, Ron Blames him and Hermione apparently agrees. so harry finds a way out by going to a new dimension. what will he find there? rated M for future chapthers. harmony.
1. After Voldemort

I do not own Harry Potter. And I sure aint making any money from this.

A/N: this takes place about an hour after voldemort's death. There are a few changes in the background but most of it is cannon.

Harry Potter and the new world.

Chapter one

It's done. Voldemort is dead and there's peace in Britain, again. Harry Potter should be celebrating. He should be drinking butter beer with his friends and hugging his family. Just a couple problems: He doesn't have a family and his friends are mourning the loss of Fred and Ginny Weasley. Fred was killed by a curse in one of the corridors while laughing with his twin brother George. Ginny was killed while dueling with Bellatrix LaStrange in the great hall. Harry remembered both deaths vividly in his grieving state. Both were akin to family to him. Fred was like an older brother that he always wished for, while Ginny…

There have been two people In Harry's life that he truly loved. Hermione Granger was one. She was also one of his best friends and his best mate's girlfriend. Ginny Weasley was the other. He was truly happy last year when he and Ginny were together. He could just sit and talk with her about everything they did that day or they could just sit in the Gryffindor common room in his favorite plush chair by the fireplace with her on the floor leaning against his legs in comfortable silence.

But she was dead now. He couldn't save her. He was trying to make his way to voldemort and he couldn't get to her in time. He tried to keep her in the room of requirement, away from the battle. She was headstrong and wouldn't listen. He begged, pleaded, ordered and tried to reason with her, but LaStrange killed her. And it was because he couldn't save her.

Now Harry was looking on as the Weasleys ,minus two, were crying and mourning their lost family members. Fred was almost catatonic. Percy was manic in his guilt. He felt horrible for his betrayal of his family two years ago. Bill was crying silently while trying to console Fleur. Charley was quiet, almost not accepting it. Molly was beside herself. Sobbing and trying to will it not to be while burying her head into Arthur's shoulder. Ron looked furious. He had his arms around Hermione while she cried and glared at the prone body of Bellatrix LaStrange. The Insane witch wasn't dead, but close to it thanks to Molly.

Harry watched it all from a distance, silently wishing he belonged to one of the many groups around the great hall. He watched as the Patil twins hugged, laughed, and cried in relief. He watched as Neville Longbottom sat and slowly drank his butter beer in disbelief of the courage he showed in the face of the most powerful dark wizard of our time. He watched a forlorn Andromeda Tonks held the baby Teddy Lupin and cried silently over her daughter, Nymphadora, and her son-in-law Remus Lupin. He watched the teachers try to help the grieving families and students. He finally looked down at the body of his beloved Ginny.

Slowly, he knelt down next to her and picked up her hand. Only then, when he touched her, did he start to weep. Harry's sobs wracked his body and shook him to his very foundation. He sat down next to her and just cried for his lost love.

Headmistress McGonagall announced that the memorial services would be held the following week and anyone needing a place to stay, be it for lack of a home or in need of council, were welcome to stay at the castle until the next term. Meanwhile Harry never left the side of Ginny, Lupin or Tonks. (they were close to each other). He had stopped crying almost an hour ago but remained by their (her) side.

That is until a familiar hand touched his shoulder. He turned his head to see Arthur Weasley standing there. Behind him was his family.

"Harry, I understand how you feel, but there is nothing more you can do for her, now. You need to eat something and some rest. Charlie will take you to your old dorm and make sure you are not disturbed so you can sleep." he said solemnly.

Harry just nodded, but he didn't let go of Ginny's hand.

"Harry, go on. You've done enough." he said, gently.

Ron huffed at this, but said nothing.

Finally Harry let go of Ginny's limp, cold hand and allowed himself to be led out of the great hall.

Hermione watched him go feeling a hurt for him that she almost couldn't stand. He had lost so much in his seventeen years. Was this the final blow that would end him? Is it possible that she has lost her best friend? Fresh tears came down her cheeks for all of Harry's emotional scars and these new wounds that she didn't know whether or not would heal.

As Harry was led up to Gryffindor tower, he was thinking the same things as Hermione. He honestly didn't know if he could come back from this. He didn't know that it would hurt so much. He looked forward to the freedom of a world without Voldemort, but the price weighed on him. As they neared the portrait to the of the fat lady, Charlie stopped and turned Harry to look at him. He said "On behalf of my family, I would like to thank you for all that you have done. Without you…"

He was cut off by Harry's sobs and his broken voice.

"N,n,n,no. Please, d,d,don't th,thank me. I d,d,d,didn't earn it. She … she's d,dead because I couldn't save her. And Fred, too. I f,f,f,failed." he said between sobs.

Charlie looked confused for a moment. This boy just faced the most powerful, evil, dark wizard in of the age, and won. He saved countless lives, and rid the magical world of the repression Voldemort would bring. He did all of this before his eighteenth birthday, and he believes that he failed. How much did he love Ginny? By the way he looks, you'd think he lost his wife. Maybe that was what was hurting him most. Maybe Harry was hoping to marry his little sister. Charlie would've been most glad to have seen Ginny marry someone as devoted as Harry Potter.

He shook those thoughts away for the time being and looked at Harry.

" You haven't failed anything, Harry. Fred and Ginny took their chances, same as you and me. Hell, you even tried to make her stay in that room and away from the fighting. And you know there was no way to keep Fred out of the fight. And though it hurts, I know that Fred died the way he wanted to. He died laughing." He said to Harry, who had calmed enough to let Charlie continue leading him to bed. "no one blames you for anything. Least of all us. You'll see. Everything will get easier in time." he continued as the fat lady swung open without a password.

"Oh and by the way," he added sadly, " thank you for loving my sister. She was happy knowing that you did."


	2. a trio no more?

I do not own Harry Potter. I wish I did, but alas, I am making no money.

Harry Potter and the New World

Chapter 2

In the week since the battle things hadn't improved for Harry, Hermione, or Ron. In fact, Ron hadn't spoken to Harry since the battle, and Hermione had been spending her time consoling her boyfriend. Harry had been going over the battle in his head to see where he went wrong; to see if there was any way he could've changed the outcome… Trying to see if he could've saved those he loved.

Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys decided to stay at Hogwarts until the memorial service before heading back to the Burrow. The service was to be in a couple of hours so Harry left his place under the tree by the black lake to head to his dormitory to change to his recently acquired dress robes.

Once he got to the common room he found a handful of Gryffindors with Hermione at the other end of the room. Harry walked to where she stood intent on the stairs to her left. She held out for his arm to stop him.

"Harry," she said before he could brush past her.

He didn't want her to see him this way. _Some great hero_ he thought _crying all the time like a little girl so much that his eyes are perpetually red and puffy._ he tried to shake her off, but she held firm.

"Harry, I know that you're hurting. And I know that I've been spending most of my time with Ron, but, I want you to know that I'm here for you. No one should have to carry this burden by themselves." she said seriously.

Harry eyed her for a moment and said; "Thanks, but I've gotten used to it by now. Everyone I love leaves me eventually." Before he turned and walked up the stairs.

On his way up he passed Ron. He tried to talk to him , but the red head pushed past him hurriedly. He finally got to his dormitory and pulled on his dress robes and sat on his bed for what was likely the last time.

The service was set to be held in the courtyard by the Black Lake. White chairs were set in rows of twenty with an aisle in the canter. In front of these rows of chairs was a platform with a dais upon it. Behind the dais was a large stone monolith. It had four sides and the top was raised into a pyramid. There was writing on the monolith. One would assume this was a list of names of the fallen.

Harry sat in the back row because he couldn't stand the idea of being near the Weasleys who would be in the second row. He had caused enough harm to them already by being in their lives. He couldn't thank them enough for all the kindness and familiar treatment they bestowed upon him, but he decided that not getting in the way was the best he could do. It wouldn't do to have the reason for their grief and misery to be sitting right next to them, so he sat in the back corner.

Alone.

The procession started with the minister of magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, followed by Headmistress McGonagall, Professor Sprout, Flitwick, Vector (the new head of Gryffindor), Slughorn, Trelawny ,Hagrid, Madam Maxim, Madam Pomfrey, Argus Filch, and other Hogwarts staff. On the other side of the black lake, on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest, were the centaurs. Standing proudly and in recognition of the brave souls who were lost that day nearly a week ago. The merpeople were just under the surface of the lake, watching sadly. Also by the Forest was Grawp, Hagrid's massive younger brother.

In the rapidly growing crowd, Harry saw, was Andromeda Tonks with Teddy Lupin, the entire Weasley family, Hermione sat next to Ron and held his hand, as well as a few people Harry would rather not see, such as Deloris Umbridge and the Malfoys.

Once everyone was settled ,the crowd got quiet. The teachers reached their appointed places as there were no chairs. Kingsley walked determinedly to the dais and began speaking.

"It is a sad day indeed, looking to all of the people of Wizarding Britain. Many of the people I see today are grieving for lost loved ones. So it is with a heavy heart that I come to you, this afternoon. Nothing will take away the pain of the loss that you feel. But, I do hope that all of you can find some solace in the fact that their deaths were not in vain. They died in the service of the magical world against the evil of Voldemort…."

Harry stopped listening to him at this point. He didn't need to hear him pretty up all the needless death. He knew the truth of it all. None of the deaths needed to happen.

Harry drifted off into his own mind. Thinking of all the things he wished he hadn't known. He stayed adrift for awhile, until he heard his name.

"Harry Potter, on behalf of the wizarding world, I wish to extend our deepest gratitude."

Harry paled and shifted in his seat uncomfortably. The last thing he needed was for people to be paying attention to him. He was the reason for this whole mess. He looked to the second row for his friends. Hermione was looking back at him with a knowing expression, while Ron looked as though he swallowed a flubberworm.

Kingsley kept talking, but Harry didn't pay attention. His mind wandered to a far off place; to a place where he could hopefully escape from the memories of dead friends and loved ones.

The service lasted for another two hours with Kingsley calling the names of those who had died, and every name felt like a fresh knife wound to Harry's heart. When the names of Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, Colin Creevy, Dennis Creevy, Lavender Brown, and Fredrick Weasley were called, He felt as though they were accusations, but when Genevra Weasley was called out, a new wound was opened and he wept openly.

Finally, the Minister finished his monologue, and everyone got up to leave. Harry stayed where he was for a moment, paying his respects to his beloved Ginny.

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione found him sitting in the exact same place, with his face in his hands and his shoulders hunched. She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. Harry flinched as though her hand hurt him.

"Harry, we're leaving for the Burrow in a while. You should be getting ready." she said softly.

"I don't think I'll be very welcome, Hermione." Harry stated sadly.

"Oh, Harry, you know that's not true. The Weasleys love you and they know you need a family to help you get through." she said with a quiver in her voice.

They were interrupted by a third voice

"They're my family, Hermione, not his. And no he's _not_ welcome."

They turned to see a glowering Ron. He said "After all you've done, you're damn right we don't want you there."

Harry nodded, but Hermione glared.

"What exactly did Harry do?" she asked.

Ron scowled at Harry and said "Harry is the reason that my sister is dead. If it weren't for him she never would've been down there in the great hall, and that _bitch_ would never have had the chance to…kill her."

Harry blinked back tears at hearing Ron repeat his own thoughts. He stood and looked Ron directly in the eye to say, "You're right. She died because I couldn't protect her. I'll not make excuses for that. I've no right to impose on your family, so I'll just go." with that he turned to leave.

Hermione was dumbstruck. She had no idea how to take what Ron was saying. She understood Harry, he often blamed himself when things went wrong. But Ron had always been one to help steer Harry away from such thoughts. Why was he doing this to Harry now? She tried to call for Harry, but it was too late, he was already too far away to hear her.

She turned to Ron with a serious look.

"Ronald Weasley! What in the hell were you thinking? How _dare_ you blame Harry for this? This is killing him, and YOU are just making it worse! Harry has been nothing but a friend to you, even though you've been a git!" she said emphatically.

"Well then." he said angrily "If he's so great why don't you go and join the 'Harry Potter Fan Club'? you're already taking his side instead of your _boyfriend's."_

"_Honestly, Ron, I'm not taking sides because this is only your grief talking. You don't mean it-" she started_

"_I DO MEAN IT, HERMIONE!" he yelled "HE SAID IT HIMSELF, YOU HEARD HIM! HE AS GOOD AS KILLED MY BABY SISTER!"_

_Hermione looked in Ron's eyes, and saw that in that moment, he meant every word. Her heart broke for the three friends, and a decision was made._

_She calmly said "perhaps I will join the 'Harry Potter Fan Club'. it must be better than the 'Ronald Weasley pity party'" she turned and walked a few feet before turning to say "Please tell Mrs. Weasley that I'm sorry, but I cannot join you at the Burrow." with that she headed back to the castle._


	3. Surprises in the Room of Requirement

I do not own Harry potter. I am not making any money from this story.

Harry Potter and the New World

Chapter 3

Harry didn't go back to Gryffindor Tower. Instead he headed to the seventh floor to the room of requirement, hoping that the fiendfyre didn't destroy it. He walked back and forth in front of the room focusing on the need to escape from the heartache.

_I need to find a way to get away. I need to find a way to get away. I need to find a way to get away._ he thought until the door appeared before him. He silently thanked the gods and opened the door.

inside the room was shelves upon shelves of books, a desk in the middle, and an old man standing next to it.

The old man had long white hair with a matching white beard that hung to his waist. He wore long, flowing white robes with a indigo sash tied around his midsection., and glasses. In his hand was a large tome bound in brown leather.

"Good afternoon, Harry" he said pleasantly.

Harry didn't know how to respond. Who was this person? How did he know my name? What was this all about?

"I suppose you have many questions for me, but first allow me to introduce myself.. I am Maerlin Embrys Myddrin." he said with a bow.

Harry gasped. "Merlin? Are you serious?"

Merlin nodded

"But, why are you here?" Harry asked astonished

Merlin set the book he was holding on the desk and explained "There have been many stories and legends told and written of me and my adventures, but I am foremost, a teacher. Now your request to the magic of this room was 'to find a way to get away'. I must assume that you mean to escape the painful situation you find yourself in. I am here to teach you a form of magic that will help in this endeavor."

"What magic is that, sir?" Harry asked

"It is a type of magic that I have developed and worked with for a number of centuries. Dimensional magic." Merlin said

Harry was floored. Dimensional magic was a very obscure area of magic. Most people believed it to be mythical. True, some times it is possible to create pockets within our dimension for storage and the like, but traveling through them is so rare that people who have done so are usually seen as nutters.

Merlin continued, "this will require study in arithmancy and ancient runes. Also we will perform a number of rituals to prepare you for this jump." he said. Do you have any questions?

Harry shook his head dumbly.

Merlin nodded "Now, Harry, must warn you that while you are in this room, you will be distracted from your troubles. However, once our studies are over, they will come back along with the pain they bring." he then added, "since this room works through dimensional magic, time will move much quicker here than outside of it. Therefore I must ask you not to leave this room once our lessons have begun."

Harry pondered this for a moment before responding. "no offense, but, how do I know you are who you say you are? I don't think this has happened before."

Merlin smiled and said "Good question, my boy. And I admire your vigilance. No, this has not happened before, and may never happen again. However, to answer your first quandary," he held up his right hand "I swear on my life and magic that I am Maerlin Embrys Myddrin, teacher to Arthur Pendragon, Author of several magical tomes, and innovator of dimensional magic, so mote it be." once this was said, a white light surrounded him for just a moment before flashing out of existence.

Harry finally decided that this was the real Merlin. He thought for a moment then asked, "Why me? What's so special about me that _you_ are willing to teach _me_?"

Merlin answered simply "You asked."

Harry was struck by that answer. Could it really be that easy? The most powerful wizard in history was willing to teach him because he simply _asked_?

It was a bit too much to take in. Harry was feeling a bit light headed. Harry was going to be taught by Merlin himself to use an obscure magic to travel through dimensions. But the question remained, what all does that entail? Harry decided that it was a question that would be answered through his lessons.

Harry looked at Merlin with resolve in his eyes.

"Where do we start?" he asked.

"First we shall perform a ritual that will strengthen your magical core. Then another ritual that will strengthen your physical body. Once those are done we can move on to your studies." Merlin answered.

An hour later found a half naked Harry sitting in the middle of a ten sided star painted on the ground with various herbs and liquids. His spectacles were on a desk by the wall, and his eyes were closed. Merlin was walking around the star chanting in a strange language under his breath, and throwing dusts and powders at various intervals. Finally he turned and yelled, "HARRY JAMES POTTER, STAND AND TAKE THE POWER THAT IS NOW RIGHTFULLY YOURS!"

Harry stood and immediately, there was a blinding flash of golden light as Harry was lifted off the ground. His body felt as though it was on fire, burning from the inside out. He felt the magic radiating from him in waves. He couldn't see or hear. He couldn't breathe. Then all of a sudden it was gone. The light, the burning, the breathlessness. Gone, and left behind was a teenager with the magic core more powerful than he could fathom. He swayed from the power surge.

"Careful, Harry." said Merlin, "the growth of your core is quite disorienting. You cannot hope to gain all of your magical power like this and keep your head. Sit, your equilibrium will adjust in a few moments." as he said this he conjured a stuffy chair for Harry. Harry sat down and closed his eyes.

After a moment that felt like an hour, Harry looked up to Merlin and gave a nod. Merlin took this as being ready to continue. He waved his hand and the ten sided star was removed, and replaced by twelve statuettes surrounding him in a circle. There was a bull, a panther, a ferret, a hare, a stag, an eagle, a fox, a python, a gorilla, a stallion, a phoenix, and a man each with a line drawn on the floor connected to a smaller circle in which Harry stood.

"Now, Harry, as I say the name of the animal represented, you must touch the statue." Merlin instructed.

Harry nodded.

"The bull, for strength." he said Harry touched the bull.

"The panther, for dexterity." Harry touched the head of the panther.

"The ferret, for ingenuity, the Hare for speed, the stag for grace, the eagle for sight, the fox for cunning, the snake for fluidity, the ape for intelligence, the horse for endurance, the phoenix for life." Harry touched each statuette in turn, and a small light shined from each. Merlin spent a few moments speaking in a strange language, then said "now hold the totem of the man in front of you and say 'ti purra et minita.'"

Harry did as he was bade and the statuette flashed with magic that engulfed him and knocked him to the floor where he fell unconscious.

A short while later Harry awoke to the sound of Merlin shuffling books. He looked up to see Merlin setting books up that, apparently, were needed for the lessons.

_Hang on,_ he thought, _I can see him. But I took my glasses off for the rituals. The rituals. He'd almost forgotten that the second ritual was to make him physically more healthy. He sat up to look at himself. Hw had more muscle mass. He had broad shoulders and narrow hips, now. He could see perfectly without his glasses, and he seemed to actually be a bit taller._

"_Sir," he said quizzically._

"_Ah, Harry, I see you finally found your way back to the light." Merlin said. "I could guess to the questions you have. So lets get through them. Yes, your vision is cleared, you are approximately 15 cm taller, and you weigh approximately 27 kg more than you did 4 hours ago." he nodded as though that should be enough._

"_Is this some sort of transfiguration, sir?" Harry asked._

_Merlin shook his head. "No, Harry. All the ritual did was release the potential you already had. Had it not been for your first encounter with Mr. Riddle, you would have been just as you are now. When he attacked you, not only did you get that scar, he siphoned some of your magic and physical properties, as well. This is how he was able to keep a corporeal form, though it was wraith like, was it not?" _

_Harry thought about that for a moment. It made sense, in a weird way. From what he was told all these years, Voldemort's Killing curse backfired when it hit the ward Harry's mother built. He should've been dead, and he would've been forced to use one of his horcruxes to return. So he stole some of Harry to keep him bound, and in that space, he left a fragment of his own soul._

" _Now, Harry, I believe it is time to begin your studies." said Merlin._


	4. Training

I do not own Harry Potter. I am definitely not making any money from this story

Harry Potter and the new world

Chapter 4

The lessons were brutal. Merlin had a strict schedule for Harry to follow. Breakfast, followed by 4 hours of arithmancy, then 2 hours of ancient runes, lunch, 2 more hours of ancient runes, followed by 2 hours of dimensional magic theory, and ending with magical games to attune himself to his new power level.

By the end of the first day of studies, Harry was ready to fall dead from mental exhaustion. He thought, briefly, that he might just skive the rest of the lessons. When he went to bed that night, however he remembered what awaited him outside of this room. Deciding that he couldn't face those people, he tried to prepare for the next morning's arithmancy lesson by reviewing that day's.

He found that it was easier to do than he thought it would be. His mind seemed to be sharper than it was during his old classes at Hogwarts. He would have to ask Merlin about that when he woke up. He reviewed all of his lessons from the day over the next hour or so, then drifted off to sleep.

Hermione was thinking about the row that Ron had with Harry, and the following one with her. She understood Ron's grief and his need to find an outside focus for his anger about his family's distress, but why Harry? He had no way of knowing about Ginny's death until after he killed Voldemort. And he couldn't have stopped Fred from fighting if he tried. What caused Ron to blame his best mate for this?

The answer hit her like a bludgeoning hex.

In 4th year, Ron turned his back on Harry because of jealousy. Their friendship had never been the same since. Oh sure they reconciled, but that seed was sown and it grew before the trio could stop it. Ron had done quite a good job of repressing it but it was always there.

That is also why he left her and Harry during the horcrux hunt. Jealousy, mixed with the misery that had enveloped them all, and the worry of his family , and finally the locket. She normally wouldn't even include the jealousy bit except she remembered that last bit. _I get it, _he said_. You choose __**him**_.

Even though he tried to hide it, Ron was jealous of Harry.

'Why would it matter if she chose Harry anyway' she thought, 'that would have to go both ways'.

She knew the feelings for Harry since third year were love. She sort of knew it then. But she also knew that they were unrequited. Harry saw her as his best friend. Closer, even, than Ron, but that was all. She _knew_ this, and accepted it, so she decided to try her hand with Ron. And it wasn't working out. He just wasn't Harry.

Ron was at the burrow thinking about what happened that afternoon. He was so mad and Harry had to take the fall for it. Hermione was right. _Oi, after seven years that was starting to get old._ He should find Harry and apologize. _having to do that was getting old, too._

'what the bloody hell is wrong with me'_,_ he thought.

He knew Harry wasn't the problem. Harry loved Ginny., and Fred was like an older brother to him. Why would he blame Harry for something like this?

'That settles it' he decided, ' first thing tomorrow, I'll owl him and invite him to the burrow so I can apologize once an for all.'

The next morning, after breakfast, Harry approached his new teacher.

"Sir, before we start today's lessons, may I ask you something?" he asked

Merlin looked at him patiently and stated "I believe, Harry, that you just did." he smiled to show his teasing nature. "However, I do not believe that it was the question you had in mind."

Harry gave a small smile. "No, sir. I was wondering, while I was going through the lessons from yesterday in my mind last night, I noticed that it was easier than in my classes at Hogwarts, though what I'm studying is more difficult. Why is that?" he asked.

Merlin explained "The second ritual that we performed last night was to undo any damage done to your physical form. As I told you, already, when that curse hit you, and subsequently, rebounded, Tom Riddle was torn from his body leaving a small piece of himself in your head. He was then later able, through the link he accidentally made with you, to draw from you small bits of your physical form. This includes your mind. So, in doing this, he left you with a mind and body that was unwhole. He did this with your magic as well, however that righted itself when you absorbed that second killing curse."

Harry thought on this for a moment. "Sir may I ask another question?"

"the most important thing you can ever do in the pursuit of knowledge is ask questions." Merlin said sagely.

Harry smiled and asked "than why the magic boosting ritual, if my power level is balanced?"

"That, Harry, was for all the practice you will require before you can leave this room. Also, only a witch or wizard with a superb amount of power can use dimensional magic." he explained. Harry nodded

"Thank you, sir. I think I'm ready, now." Harry said.

They worked on arithmancy for 4 hours and Harry made notes. ' Hermione would be so proud' he thought to himself. By the time they finished for the day, he had a stack of notes that rivaled some books. When they started ancient runes he pulled out another roll of parchment.

Four and a half hours, and many feet of parchment later, it was time for the practical studies. Harry and Merlin decided, by way of a fairly lengthy conversation, that it would be a good Idea to learn 'muggle dueling'. and to Harry's surprise, Merlin had a plan for this.

"For your first lesson in this regard I would need to refer to another teacher. You will see this teacher every day until we **both decide that you are ready to leave." with that, Harry saw another figure enter the room. **

**Harry noticed at once that this is a man who had seen many battles in his time. He was huge. At least 201 cm and 120 kg. He wore armor that looked to be made of a mix of dragon and basilisk hide. On his hip he wore a long sword and on his face was an eye patch. His hair was sandy blond and long, the front and sides pulled back into a tail with a small braid behind his right ear, his jaw was squares and covered by a closely trimmed beard. **

"**You Harry Potter?" he asked with a gruff voice.**

**Harry nodded.**

**The man said "My name is Godric Gryffindor. I will be your battle master for a while." **

**Harry paled. "yes, sir." he said dumbly. **

**The following couple of hours were the most strenuous Harry had ever had. Godric made Harry do a variety of different exercises within the first 30 minutes. After that, He was being taught how to stand, block, parry and deflect. He was to repeat all of it until Godric was sure that he had them down to muscle memory.**

**After Godric made his leave Merlin resumed for dimensional theory.**

**Over the next 3 months, Harry learned all he could about arithmancy, ancient runes, fighting, and was even able to teleport around the room using dimensional magic. He was taught many other things that he hadn't even asked to learn also. He could now use wandless magic for certain spells like summoning/banishing charms, incendio, expelliarmus, and the like. He had also become quite gifted at nonverbal magic.**

**Godric had trained him in unarmed combat to a degree that he could completely immobilize a trained soldier in minutes. He was also trained with a sword, bao staff, spear, throwing knives, and a battle axe. By the end of the 3 months both Godric and Merlin were satisfied that Harry was ready to leave the room. **

**The morning that Harry was to leave he woke to find both Godric and Merlin waiting for him. He rose from his bed (which disappeared once he was up) and looked at his teachers with confusion.**

"**Harry, my boy, I believe we have come to close in our relationship." Merlin said with a sad smile. **

**Harry looked at him and asked "is there nothing more?"**

**Merlin said " Only a bit of a graduation gift from each of us." Merlin said happily.**

**He then produced a long staff. It was about 152 cm with runes carved along the length and at the tip was a large emerald surrounded by gold vines.**

"**this was my staff, when I was a young wizard. With this staff, you can contact me for council. It also can be used to find any hidden doors or passageways." Harry took the staff with a look of awe. "Thank you, sir. I will keep it with me always. Thank you for everything. I am honored." he said**

**Godric stepped forward. "My gift to you is twofold." he said as he pushed forward a trunk about the size of Harry's school trunk. "open this one first." he said. Harry opened the trunk to find armor like Godric's, except while his was white, this suit was clack with green trim. "every warrior should have armor." said Godric. "it shows the world that we stand for something." he handed Harry another box, this one thin and long.**

**Harry opened the box to find the sword of Gryffindor. He looked at Godric with wide eyes. "Sir-" he said before Godric raised his hand to stop him. "you earned it. And none of this 'sir' nonsense. You are a warrior now. And my fellow warriors call me Godric." he said and his look told Harry that the matter was closed for debate. **

**Harry closed the box and said "Thank you, Godric, for everything. I plan to use what you've taught to help people.**

**Godric nodded approvingly.**

"**before we take our leave I offer a piece of advice. I think it would behoove you to make a trip to Gringotts before you go on with your plans. Ask to see your holdings and the will of your parents. It should be quite illuminating." Said Merlin.**

**Harry thought about it. He had planned on going to the wizard bank before he left anyway so he could withdraw enough galleons to keep him up for a while. He didn't know his parents made a will. He decided to look into it. " Thank you, I'll do that." he finally said. At that the two legendary figures walked through a door that appeared behind them.**

**Harry wandlessly shrunk the staff and two boxes and stowed them in his pocket and stepped the room of requirement and into the Seventh floor of Hogwarts.**

**A/N: I used metric measurement because Harry would know the metric system. However we Americans do not so f.y.I **

**Godric was about 6 ft 6 and weight about 265 lbs. the staff was about 5 ft long.**

**Please read and review. **


	5. Will Reading and Goodbye Cruel World

I do not own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does. She's making the money, not me.

AN: I would like to thank the reviewers that told me about my mistake in chapter three. I did rectify the problem and chapter three is now the way it's supposed to be, complete with the introduction of Merlin and Godric. I am sorry for the confusion I caused. To those reading this for the first time, please disregard this AN.

Now back to the story.

Harry Potter and the New World

Chapter 5

The moment that Harry stepped into the seventh floor hall, everything came back. All the pain and depression that he thought he had forgotten hit him all at once. He sank to his knees, overcome by it. Merlin warned him that it would come back, but Harry was not ready for such a blow. He leaned against the wall that, a moment ago, was a door.

The sound of someone walking broke him out of his dreary meditation. He turned at the waist to see Headmistress McGonagall approaching him. He turned back and continued to lean.

"young man, what are you doing here? The train to king's cross left over two hours ago." she said

Harry started. 'Two Hours?' he thought. 'when I went in the room the train was scheduled to leave in one hour. Have I only been in there for three hours?' he was floored until he remembered Merlin told him that, in some dimensions, time runs differently. It could slow down or speed up. Sometimes stopping all together so that when you return, things are exactly as you left them. He supposed that the dimension the room was using slowed time down.

Harry slowly stood and turned to face McGonagall. She looked at him for a moment before her eyes widened in shock. "Mr. Potter? What … What happened to you? You look so different." she said.

"Found something in the Room of Requirement to help." he said without emotion. "made me physically better."

"Well, Mr. Potter, I think that you should see Poppy before we find you an alternate way to the burrow." she said

"Actually, Professor, I was thinking that I would make myself scarce for awhile. I need time to think, and I have something to attend to in Diagon Alley." Harry said "And, Professor? We've been through too much together for you to call me Mr. Potter, I think. Could you please call me Harry?"

McGonagall smiled in understanding. " If you wish for me to address you informally, I will, Harry. And in informal situations, I would prefer to be referred to as Minerva." she said briskly.

Harry Nodded. "I don't think I need the Hospital wing, Minerva, but would it be alright if I used your Floo?" he asked

She nodded "right this way, Harry." she said as she led him to the Headmistresses office.

Once they reached the office she led him to the fireplace. She stopped him before he could go to the mantle for the powder. "Harry, school will be closed for the next term to allow the families to properly grieve for loved ones, also there are many repairs to make. However, once school resumes, I would like for you to return for your final year. If that would be acceptable." she said

"I don't know Minerva. I'm going to be abroad for awhile, so I might not be able to make it. He said, then added "I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone, though."

She nodded a little dejectedly, "please consider it. It would be a boost for the students, and the teachers have learned to care for you as well." she said and Harry nodded.

He stepped up to the fireplace, grabbed a handful of the powder, and tossed it in the flames. "The Leaky Cauldron" he yelled, and the green flames rose and consumed him.

Thanks to the new reflexes and agility from the ritual, he landed in the pub with grace, instead of on his butt. He waved to Tom, the bartender, and left the pub. He tapped the elder wand to the proper bricks and watched the wall open up to a very heavily populated Diagon Alley.

He paid no mind to the people, as they did not recognize the Boy who lived because of the new physique. He walked to the end of the block to Gringotts, and was bowed in by a fashionably dressed goblin. Once inside, he went to the first available teller. After a few moments he was waved over.

"what can I do for you?" the Goblin asked shortly.

"I am Harry Potter, and I would like to request the will reading of my parents, Mr. James Potter and Mrs. Lily Evans Potter." Harry said.

The goblin eyed him suspiciously for a moment before saying "one moment" and rushing off.

After a few minutes he returned with the goblin that Harry recognized as Griphook. Who walked up to him and said "the chief would like to see you. This way." He led Harry through a number of halls and into a large room with a fairly large desk and an older looking goblin behind it. A chair sat on the other side of the desk, facing it. There was no other furnishings.

"Lord Potter." the older goblin said as he stood. " My name is Ragnok. Under normal circumstances, I would have you killed for the theft on one of our vaults." Harry paled a bit and tried to speak, but was cut off by Ragnok. "However, as I understand it, you took only one thing and that was to help you destroy the dark lord. So I will forgive this breach of treaty, with the understanding that if this were to happen again, your life would be forfeit." Harry sighed with relief and nodded.

" Now as I understand it, you are here to hear the reading of your parents will?" Ragnok asked. Again Harry nodded. "Very well." Ragnok said an motioned for Griphook, who left immediately.

"Since you are the only beneficiary with us today, I believe we can have the reading here, in my office. Would this be acceptable?" Ragnok asked. Harry nodded and bowed. "You honor me." he said diplomatically. Ragnok eyed Harry for a moment, apparently to decide whether or not that He was being mocked. After a moment or two of scrutiny Ragnok appeared satisfied and gave a curt nod.

A moment later Griphook reentered the office with a small table levitating behind him. On the table, was two small boxes, a stack of parchments, one safety box that was about the size of one of Hermione's books, a small vial with a silver misty substance that could only be a memory, and a penseive. Griphook picked up the vial and uncorked it before pouring the memory into the penseive. He then touched six runes along the lip of the bowl and stepped back as the image of James Potter rose.

"I, James Charles Potter, being of sound body and mind (shut up Pad foot) declare this to be my final will and testament. All other wills before this one shall be null and void.

To Sirius Orion Black, My brother in all but blood, I leave G100,000. May you finally get away from that overbearing mother of yours and find a wife as lovely as my Lily.

To Remus John Lupin, Also my Brother in all but blood, I leave you G100,000 as well as my summer home in Scotland. Perhaps you can stop worrying about how poor you'll have to be because of your affliction.

To Peter Edward Petigrew, My small friend, I leave you my home in Godric Hollow, as well as G50,000. You are a good wizard, and I hope you someday gain the confidence to show the world

To Arthur and Molly Weasley I leave G100,000, may your house fill with children as you have often wished

To Frank and Alice Longbottom, I leave G50,000 and my grandfather's auror's library. I know that you will make good use of it.

And finally- To my Beautiful Wife Lily, I leave the rest of our estate and titles. May you and our son live long, happy, and healthy lives.

If the unfortunate event befalls that Lily is not with us when this will is shown than I leave the bulk of my estate to my son, Harry James Potter, along with all the titles that come with it. Harry, if you are hearing this now it is because I wasn't able to see you grow. I cannot begin to tell you how sad and sorry I am that I never saw you ride your first broom or choose your first wand. Just know that, Your mother and I love you with all of our hearts, and, no matter how you turn out, that we are extremely proud to be your parents.

If we die before Harry is of age, We have the following list of caretakers for our son. If one person or couple cannot take him, than the next should be notified.

Sirius Orion Black, you love Harry like he was your own pup. That is why you are his godfather

Remus John Lupin, I know you will care for Harry and keep him safe

Arthur and Molly Weasley, your children would be wonderful sibling for our boy

Frank and Alice Longbottom Your son and our son would grow well together

Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dunbledore, I know that you will be teaching Harry, but I would ask you to watch out for him also.

The image sank back into the penseive.

Harry was quietly thinking of what he had witnessed. And startled to find out that his parents' wished were not met. He was never supposed to go to the Dorsey's. He never should have even seen them. He understood why he couldn't go to Sirius or Lupin, but he could have lived with the Weasleys and had a family.

After ten minutes or so of silence, Griphook cleared his throat and placed the stack of parchments in font of Harry with a blood quill. "Please sign these documents." he rasped out, "each of them are for the properties that you have inherited, as well as gold transfers and your legal acceptance of you full inheritance." Harry signed the documents, barely noticing the pain from the quill using his blood for ink.

Once he was finished signing, Griphook pushed forward the two small boxes. Harry opened the one on the left first. It was a the Potter family ring. He slid the ring on his right forefinger and it instantly resized itself to fit. After admiring it for a moment, he opened the other box and was shocked to see the Gryffindor family ring as well. Harry lifted the ring to look at it better. It was gold and wide, with a fair sized ruby on either side of the Gryffindor crest. He slid this ring on his left forefinger and it also resized to fit.

"now, Lord Gryffindor, these," he pushed forward the larger box, "are the documents informing you of the properties that you now own as well as your current balance in currency." said Griphook.

Harry looked at him stunned. "Lord Gryffindor?" he asked dumbly.

The goblin nodded " upon signing the document and putting on the ring, you accepted the title of head of house Gryffindor as well as head of house Potter. If I am not mistaken that makes you the head of three ancient and noble houses."

Harry was trying unsuccessfully to wrap his mind around this new development. He had just found out that, not only was he quite wealthy, but he was the heir of Gryffindor, and he should've been living with someone who would care for him all those years. It was vexing.

He thought of living with the Weasleys. Then he thought of Fred and Ginny. Both dead because of him. And the pain returned to his soul. He thanked the goblins with a bow and excused himself he had work to do.

He arrived at Grimauld Place fifteen minutes after filling a trunk full of gold for his trip. He immediately set to working the calculations required to open a portal for a dimensional jump. He worked for three days on the arithmancy. Checking, rechecking, and then triple checking his calculation to make sure they were accurate. With that done he started carving the runes in the southern wall of Sirius's old bedroom. This took another two days. The portal was ready in five days of preparation.

He sat down at the desk to write a letter for his friends. He drafted it carefully, so that they would not try to look for him, but not telling them where he was going.

He stood up with the letter in hand and stepped to the side and out of grim auld place ,through a dimensional pocket, and into the bowler at Hogwarts. He found an eager looking tawny owl, tied the letter to it's leg, and said "please take this letter to Hermione Granger." the bird hooted and flew off into the horizon.

Harry plane shifted back to Sirius's room and, by touching a few runes with his wand, activated the portal that would take him away from the painful world that he found himself in.

After the last rune was touched, a light blue mist appeared in the human sized circle of runes. The mist began to swirl and the runes began to glow. After a moment the runes began to revolve clockwise around the mist, telling Harry that the portal was open.

With his shrunken boxes containing his gold, few meager clothing, staff, and sword ( he was wearing the armor, because he didn't know what he was walking into) , he walked into the swirling mist which closed behind him, leaving and unmarked wall.

Hermione was sitting on her bed after going through her things, deciding on what to take with her to Australia to find her parents. She was just closing the suitcase when she heard a tapping at her bedroom window. She looked up to see a brown tawny owl that she had used from Hogwarts. She got up to open the window and let the bird in.

She took the letter from the owl's leg and, before she could offer it some food or water, it flew away. She unrolled the parchment. It was from Harry. She got excited and sat on her bed again to read the letter.

_Hermione and Ron,_

_I am sorry for the trouble that I caused between the three of us and I can't say that I blame you for being angry with me. I made a few arrangements for G100,000 to be put in Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's Vault at Gringotts, because they were supposed to inherit it from my parents. I have also left about G10,000 for each of you two to help you in your efforts in the future._

_By the time you read this letter, I will have already left. I don't exactly know where I'm going and I don't know if or when I'll be coming back. Please don't try to look for me. I need to be away so that I can get my head on strait, and I can't do that while I am reminded daily that I caused you to hate me. But while I'm gone please remember that I care very much for you. You were my first friends and I can't thank you enough for that._

_Love,_

_Harry._

_Hermione read and reread the letter with tears in her eyes. ' it can't be true' she thought to herself. " NO" she cried out loud. Her best friend, the man she would do anything for, was gone. And worse, its because he thinks that she and Ron hate him. ' I have to find him and tell him the truth before this eats away at him' she thought. For the moment her parents were forgotten._

_Then she remembered that Harry didn't want to be found. Harry needed her, and he wouldn't let her help him. And it was her fault. 'I should have talked to him after his row with Ron.' she thought, 'I should have stopped him before he walked away.' tears were running down her cheeks in rivers now._

_Just then, she heard a knock on the front door. Quickly drying her eyes, she went to answer,_

_It was Ron._

"_Hey, herms," he said sheepishly "I know you're busy, but I need to find Harry. I need to apologize for being a right git. I was hurting and I blamed him for some reason. I know that it wasn't his fault and he would have saved them if he could've and I need to let him know that I don't hate him." he said this quickly._

_Hermione stared blankly at him and held up the letter. "You're too late" she said without any outward emotion. Inwardly she felt a virtual tempest of emotion. She was still grieving for her lost friends. She was worried for her parents (and Harry) her heart was shattered by the loss of her best friend, but on top of all this she was furious at the man in front of her. How DARE he say those things to Harry and then come looking for him with some lame apology? (a week and a half after the fact to boot) Did he expect for Harry to just be there to take him back, AGAIN? If she could form words she would give Ron a HUGE piece of her mind._

_As Ron read the letter his face lit up, then not only fell but crumbled as he shed tears for the first time in Hermione's presence. At seeing this, her resolve to verbally destroy Ronald Weasley melted. She realized that he was feeling the loss, as well. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. His head fell to her shoulder and they wept together._

_I hope you liked this chapter. It's a bit longer than the first few, and I hope to be able to keep that up._

_Please read and review._


	6. New World, New Family

I do not own Harry Potter or anything that J. K. Rowling owns. I aint making any money.

AN: I would like to thank everyone for the reviews and story alerts. I was hoping people would_ read_ my fics. It's good to know that they like them. Thanx again.

Harry Potter and the New World

Chapter 6

Harry stepped out of the portal to find himself looking at the business end of a wand. Surprised he looked past it to see a the blue eyes, a slightly hooked nose, a neatly trimmed goatee, and long black hair of Sirius Black. The sight of his godfather surprised him to silence.

"This is what happens, now, intruder." Sirius said threateningly, "I will ask questions and you will answer them. If you don't , or I don't like the answer, this room will become very messy."

Harry could only nod.

"What is your name and why are you here?" Sirius asked

Harry pulled back his cloak and, with his forefinger and thumb of his right hand, pulled his wand from it's holster slowly. He held out the wand and dropped it. "My name id Harry Potter. I'm a Dimensional traveler, and I came here because I had nowhere else to go." he said slowly.

"Harry Potter is dead. I saw the body myself." Sirius's eyes were narrowing and his voice was darkening as he said this. "How DARE you mock my godson!"

Harry brought his hand to his forehead and pulled back his long hair to show his scar. "I'm from another dimension as I said earlier-" he trailed off as he saw real anger in Sirius's eyes.

"Listen" Harry said as he slowly brought his fists together in front of him. "Bind me. Then you can perform whatever kind of diagnostic tests you wish. You want blood? I have no problem with that. You want to check my magical signature? That alright, too. Whatever you need to prove I am who I say I am."

Sirius studied him for a moment, but said nothing and kept his wand trained on Harry's forehead.

"The worst case scenario is, you'll have a intruder bound and ready to go to Azkaban. But, what if I'm right? Could you really send an innocent man to that horrid place without at least checking the story?" Harry said carefully.

"Do you have any idea how insane that story sounds?" Sirius said loudly. "How do you expect me to believe something like that? Another dimension indeed!"

"like I said, bind me and test me any way you see fit. I could give you a wizard's oath, but I've known that to be unreliable. So do what you have to do." Harry said. Then added "I don't have much to live for anyway."

With that last statement, Sirius's brows furrowed. He wondered why , if this person were a death eater, he would give up so easily. Working one's way through an oath could be done with help or the right wording, but blood and magical signature tests were telltale. They couldn't be faked. Yet this person was willing to succumb to these tests. Could it be true?

With a wave of his wand, he sent a rope around this young man's wrists. "I will be contacting the goblins from Gringotts." he said quickly, "they have Harry's blood on file as well as magical signature. You will have both tested. But until then," he pointed hi and at Harry's head and said loudly "Petrificus totalus!"

Harry watched from his petrified form as Sirius went to the fireplace and floo called the bank. He head Harry ask the goblin who answered about blood and magical signature tests. The goblin told him that it can be arranged for a fee and Sirius made the proper arrangements.

Fifteen minutes later, two goblins came out of the fire. One was carrying a box, while the other walked ahead. They stood in front of Harry and appraised him.

After a few moments, the goblin gave a satisfied nod and motioned for his companion, who then produced a large sharp looking knife. The leader of the duo, Harry had guessed this, took the knife and cut a deep gash in Harry's left forearm just below the elbow. He then took a cup from the other goblin to catch the blood. He set this cup aside and quickly healed the cut.

After taking blood they stuck small patch on the back of the same hand and left it alone. They then picked up the cup and poured it into a small stone basin with black runes about the lip. It looked quite a bit like a smaller version of Dumbledore's penceive The lead goblin then touched a few of the runes, which glowed a different color each, and waited.

After close to ten minutes, the patch on his forehead was burning hot, and a green smoke was rising from the basin. The goblins took the patch off of his head painfully an slipped it a alcove in the side of the box. After doing this, the lead goblin stared into the basin for a moment. From there he went to the box and pulled a thin piece of parchment out and read what was written there as well. When he was finished he led Sirius away from the room.

Sirius returned from the hall some thirty minutes later with a shocked expression on his face. He strode quickly to where Harry was and gave a quick finete, banishing the restraints and lifting the prettification. He looked at Harry for a long moment before pulling him into a fierce hug.

"oh, gods, Harry. I can't believe it!" he said after a minute or two.

Harry pulled away and looked away, running his hands through his hair. "gods, Sirius. I truly wish that I was your Harry." he said. "but you have to remember, I'm not from your world." Sirius looked at him slightly hurt. After some time, he nodded. "I get that, Harry. But do you know what it's like to lose someone you love? To see their dead body and then, years later, BAM! There they are again." Sirius was getting a little frantic. But Harry looked as though he was far away. In a place where pain lived. "I know that feeling too well, pad foot." he said in a hard whisper.

"maybe we should have a chat, Harry." Sirius suggested.

After agreeing to that conversation, he and Sirius talked for four hours about what differences there were between the two Harrys. They also talked about what happened to Sirius, James, Lily, Lupin, and Dumbledore in Harry's world. This bit made Sirius a tad uncomfortable. At the end of the conversation, Sirius told Harry that he may not be _this world's_ Harry Potter, but he was definitely Harry. So he was accepted as a friend.

"oh wait until Prongs sees you, Harry. I think you are exactly what the Potters need right now." he said with a smile. Harry looked Panicked. How could he look at them and keep his defenses up? He wanted to see them so much it hurt, but he couldn't hurt them by just dropping in.

Harry started. James and Lily? His parents were alive in this world! Harry was close to fainting. It was a shock to see Sirius, but to meet his parents after all this time. Harry closed his eyes and tried to stop the room from spinning.

"What's the problem, Harry? Do you not want to see your parents again?" Sirius asked

"oh, I do." Harry said a bit quickly, "More than anything, its just… I'm not really _their_ Harry. Ya' see, in my world, I never knew them. They were killed by a dark wizard named Voldemort when I was one."

Sirius's brow furrowed in thought. "I see. Perhaps I should talk to them. I'll floo to their home and work out everything. Let's go to the sitting room and I'll use the fire in there. When I return I'll either bring news. or we'll chat about where you are from. I'm _dying_ to know how you managed this." he said as he led Harry out of the bedroom.

They entered the sitting room and Harry sat in one of the armchairs while Sirius went to the fireplace. He grabbed a handful of powder and threw it into the flames and said "Potter Manor" and walked into the fire. He stood for barely a second before he vanished.

Harry sat in the chair for what felt like ages. He was tired. Casting that portal took its toll on his magic, even with the boost from Merlin. He wanted to sleep, but he didn't want to wake up and find that this is a dream. So he sat there, waiting. He waited for close to fifteen minutes before sleep took him against his will.

He was roused from his dreamless sleep by hands gently shaking him. He opened his eyes to see Sirius smiling down to him. "Harry," he said softly almost singing the name. "I understand that you must be knackered, but I believe a quick trip should get you going again." he said. Harry, tired as he was, didn't say a word, he just stood and walked to the fireplace. Once there, Sirius grabbed a handful of the powder and threw it in the flames again saying "Potter Manor" before gently pushing Harry into the hearth.

Harry stepped out of the fireplace and, before he could say anything, was enveloped in a hug that rivaled Mrs. Weasleys. He felt the sobs from the woman hugging him before he heard them. She pulled away and Harry looked into the very same green eyes he saw in the mirror.

She was beautiful. Long red hair framing fair skin with a small button nose, and full lips turned up in a small smile. He had seen this face many times In his photo album. This was definitely Lily Potter. Before he could stop them, the tears came. He sobbed and hugged his mother for a few moments until he felt another hand on his back. He looked up from his mother's shoulder to see brown eyes behind wire rimmed glasses. James looked just like the photos as well thin features , short unruly black hair, and thin lips in a wide smile.

Harry knew, rationally, that these were not _his_ parents. They belonged to the other Harry. Still, he couldn't help feeling as though he had finally found the family he had lost 16 years ago on Halloween.

"Oh, Harry. My baby boy. My special baby boy!" Lily said quietly through her sobs. Harry wanted to correct her but his heart had wanted to hear this for so long that he couldn't say anything.

"Now, Lil, let the man go. I believe we have quite the chat ahead." James said. She nodded but held on for a moment. Harry didn't complain.

When she did let him go, James led them all to a large sitting room. The walls were ecru with burgundy drapes on the five windows. Ornate rugs were strategically placed about the walnut hardwood floor. One wall was comprised of a book shelf filled with volumes of, what appeared to be, healing spells and potions. Photos of James, Lily, a very young Harry, as well as a small black haired girl were placed along the other walls. Harry didn't know how to react to the feeling this room created. It felt like home.

"Now, son," James started and Harry almost cried again at hearing his father call him 'son'. "I think we should hear your story. Once that's done, we can decide what to do about you."

Harry nodded. He took a few moments to compose himself and prepare to relive his worst memories. He then spent the next few hours telling them everything. He told them about the death of his parents when he was a year old and being sent to live with the Dursleys. He told them about the beatings and neglect he suffered at their hands. About his first meeting with Hagrid and finding out that he was a wizard. He told them about Ron, Hermione, and about the troll and their adventure to get the sorcerer's stone in first year. He told them about the basilisk and Tom Riddle's diary in second year. He told them about Sirius's escape from Azkaban and learning about the marauders in third year. He told them about Umbrage, the D.A., the department of mysteries, and Sirius's death in fifth year. He told them about Snape's potion book, Ginny, the horcruxes, and Dumbledore's death in sixth year. And he told them about the break up with Ginny, the horcrux hunt, and the final battle in seventh year. He finished with the row with Ron, the studies in the room of requirement, and the portal that brought him to this world.

By the time he finished his tale, James was agape, Lily was crying in horror of what Harry had to go through, and Sirius looked sick. None of them doubted for a moment that the young man in front of them was telling the truth. Lily gave James a questioning look. He seemed to think for a short moment, then nodded. She smiled and looked at Harry.

Well, I think you should know a few things about this world." she said.

"James and I were married right out of Hogwarts, in June of 1979. A year later, in July of 1980, I gave birth to our first child." she motioned to Harry. "Our son was the light in our life and we loved him more than anything. The Halloween after his 1st birthday Voldemort found us. He tried to use the killing curse on you after he stunned James and me, but somehow the curse rebounded and hit him. We don't know how this happened, but it left a scar on his forehead.

"with Voldemort dead, we thought he was out of danger. So we went on with our lives. 2 years later we had another child, Jasmine. We lived like a normal family, with outings, and quid ditch matches, dinner with friends, and such. Then we got our Harry's Hogwarts letter.

"our Harry had many of the same 'adventures' that you had while in school. After his first year, James and I became concerned that Voldemort may have found a way to return. We couldn't keep Harry out of school, so we asked the headmaster to watch over him. Professor Dumbledore was only too happy to take that responsibility. Our Harry didn't kill the basilisk but he did destroy that damned diary, and then using ordered the serpent to leave Hogwarts using parseltongue. But in forth year…" she started sobbing quietly into James's shoulder and James finished for her.

"In Harry's fourth year he was entered into the tournament just as you were. He flew his firebolt to get the egg from the dragon. He used gillyweed to save his sister from the lake. And on the third task he was taken to a graveyard where that son of a bitch Pettigrew used him to resurrect Voldemort. Voldemort tortured and killed him that day. He still keeps a low profile but the death eaters are about and they have been attacking muggle bornes and half bloods throughout England. No large raids but muggle born families and such have been disappearing in great numbers. Lily and I have started using Gryffindor castle to hide as many of them as we can find but it's a temporary solution at best. We need to find a way to get rid of voldemort permanently."

Harry looked somber when they told him of Voldemort's return. He stayed quiet in a moment of contemplation. Then said "I would like to help your family. It's a good cause and I think I can be of good use in your fight."

James grinned and looked at Lily, who smiled and nodded. "Harry, I don't think I wade myself clear." he said, "You don't think that Lily and I are giving up a chance to be with our son again do you?" His grin grew into a toothy smile as he said this.

Harry's eyes widened. He looked at his parents. Then it hit him, _his_ parents. He looked at Lily who nodded and as she gave him a teary smile. She held out her hand and Harry took it. "Mum?" he said in quiet awe. That was all it took for Lily. She quickly closed the space between them and gave him the fiercest hug he had ever received as they both wept silent tears of joy.

"oh there is someone you should meet if you're going to be in this family" James said from behind them. "You _do have a sister."_

_Jasmine was in her room, going over some potions homework that was due at the start of term. She worked hard at her studies (a trait she picked up from her mother) and it showed. She got top marks in all of her lessons. She took great pride in her grades because it made her parents proud of her. She was just finishing her essay on the proper uses of toad livers when she got a knock on her door._

_She got up from her bed and walked to the door. It was her dad. She smiled up at him (he was impossibly tall) and asked "what's up, daddy?" James looked down and said "Honey, we I have something to tell you and please don't become completely unhinged."_

_She got a bit nervous. Normally he doesn't take that serious tone unless it has something to do with Voldemort. As James started pacing, her nervousness became fear. "Daddy, what is it?" she asked shakily._

"_Well, its, uh,. Well, it's your brother." he said. She looked confused. Her dad rarely talked to her about Harry. She loved her brother, but he died 3 years ago. What could make her father so nervous about Harry now? "What about him?" she asked_

_James ran his hand through his perpetually disheveled hair and said "He, well, he's downstairs." Jasmine's green eyes widened in shock. "WHAT?" she asked. James sat down and looked into his daughter's eyes and told her a cliff notes version of what Harry told them. _

"_He's here?" she said excitedly. James Nodded and she bolted through the door out of her room_

_Harry was sitting in an overstuffed chair nervously waiting. He had just learned that he now had a family and was a bit nervous about meeting his new little sister. He was thinking of these new developments in his life when he heard someone running down the stairs at near mach speed. He stood and turned toward the hall just in time for a blur of black hair to knock the wind out of him. Harry couldn't help but smile at this. He didn't know this girl but he already felt affection towards her. _

"_You must be Jasmine." he said amicably. She let go of him and stepped back. Harry took a moment to look at her. She was about 158 cm and thin. She had her mother's fair skin, full lips, and green eyes. Her hair was long and black like her father's only, unlike James, her hair was straight and neat. Harry was sure that he would have to hex a few boys to protect her virtue._

"_I can't believe you're here, Harry" she said excitedly. She was literally bouncing. Harry smiled at his new sister "I can't wait to get to know you, Jasmine. You have no idea how happy I am having a family." he said._

_She looked at Harry the same way he looked at her. She saw that he looked different. Not much, but enough. His hair was longer , almost down to his shoulder blades. And he was bigger. Much bigger. He also wasn't wearing his glasses. However the things that were the same almost made her cry. The green eyes that they shared with their mum, the scar on his forehead, and the 'Potter roguish grin' set on his face reminded her that this was indeed, her big brother._

_AN: I had a really good time with this chapter. I really liked the idea of introducing a little sister for Harry. _

_I would like to thank everyone for their encouragement. I'm still pretty new at FF. so please keep the reviews coming._


	7. Hermione

I do not own Harry potter or any of the characters or such associated with him. I am making no money

Harry Potter and the New World

Chapter 7

Harry spent the next week getting to know his family. He learned interesting things. For instance, his mother was very innovative with potions. Harry liked this because while he was training in the room of requirement he had started research for a new potion that could, theoretically, cure some mental illnesses. He was hoping to help the Longbottoms. He and Lily had talked excitedly for hours about what ingredients to use and how long or when to brew it. With her help he grew confident that he could cure his friend's parents.

He also demonstrated a couple of the aspects of dimensional magic. Primarily teleporting and dimensional pockets for storage. He even created a coin purse for Jasmine that could hold close to G500 though it was only big enough for 10 at most. While he was showing these things he explained some of the theory involved in each demonstration. James listened politely but Lily was enrapt. He smiled as he remembered Hermione and her thirst for knowledge, which was legendary.

That Saturday Harry decided that he wanted to go for a walk in Diagon Alley. He needed to get out of the house for a while and get some fresh air. That and he didn't want to wear out his welcome. (Lily told him this would never happen when he said so but he decided to go just the same)

He was walking down the pathway just after leaving the leaky cauldron. He had walked about a block when he heard a muffled scream. He looked down the side alley to see a large man holding his hand over the mouth of a woman. The shadows of the alley made it impossible to see any details, but he knew this woman was in serious trouble. He teleported to the a place about five paces behind them and shouted "HEY!" The man turned with his wand in hand and Harry grabbed his wrist. Harry twisted the man's arm and forced him to bend at the waist. He then placed his right foot on his shoulder and forced him, face first, into the cobblestone ground.

"Apologize." said Harry forcefully. "What?" the man asked.

"I told you to say your sorry to the young lady for being so rude." he said as though teaching a child and twisted his arm painfully. The man screamed and said "SORRY! SORRY!" Harry loosened his arm and said in that same voice "Now. That wasn't so hard, was it?" he twisted his arm a little again as well as pulling it and pushing his shoulder further into the ground. "I bet that you'd like to go home now, wouldn't you?" he asked. The man nodded. "Alright, then. Now you won't be trying to hurt her again will you? The man strained against Harry's grip. "What's the problem? She's just a little mud blood." he said. Harry's eyes flashed as rage all but took over. He pulled and twisted until he heard and felt a very satisfying 'POP' signaling a dislocated shoulder. "I REALLY don't like that word." he said menacingly. "This is your First, last, and ONLY warning. If I see you trying to hurt, rape, or kill another muggle born, I will not be this nice." he dropped the man's arm and strode over to the weeping woman, throwing a stunning hex at the men on the way.

"Are you alright, miss?" he asked quietly as he reached her. She looked up at him and Harry was stunned. Hermione. He recovered quickly. "Let's get you some place safe." he said. She nodded and stood with him. He wrapped his arm around her waist. I'm going to take you to my parents. My mother is quite good at healing charms and I think you should be checked out. Is that alright?" he asked. She nodded and said "Thank you, sir. But you don't have to. I know what I am and you shouldn't have to-" Harry cut her off. "I don't care if you're a muggle born. My mother is as well and I could care less about blood status." he reassured her. He then stepped to the side and into his the sitting room at Potter manor.

"My, son, you work fast." James joked when he saw Harry with a girl. Then he saw the shaking and crying girl in Harry's arms. His demeanor turned to a serious on in an instant. "What happened?" he asked. " She was attacked in Diagon Alley for being a muggle born." Harry answered, "I dislocated the shoulder of the man and brought her home to make sure she was ok." James nodded. "I'll get Lily." he said and rushed from the room.

Harry led Hermione to the couch and they sat. "can you tell me what happened before I showed up?" he asked. She nodded. "I was going to Florish and Blotts to buy a few books on occlumency. I read a lot." she said. Harry nodded, understanding. "I was just reaching for the door when that man grabbed my wrist and drug me into the alley. I tried to scream. But he slapped me. Then, he tore my blouse and pushed me down." she opened her cloak to show that the front of her blouse was indeed, missing, exposing her milky flesh and lacy bra. Harry quickly lowered his gaze to his trainers. She continued. "he put his hand over my mouth to keep me quiet. When I tried to get away, he punched my stomach. I… I think he was going to rape me." she finished in a whisper. Harry was livid but kept his calm, barely. "Do you know who it was?" he asked in a dangerous voice. She shook her head.

Just then, Lily came into the room with a worried look on her face. She looked at the girl with the cut on her lip and matching bruise. She looked at Harry and noticed the look of fury. He was taking this attack personally. She decided not to comment but she and Harry would talk later. Right then she focused on the girl on the couch.

She was calming down under Lily's care. Lilly had cast diagnostic charms to check for unseen injuries. Finding none, she gave Hermione a calming draught. Afterward, she led her upstairs to a guest room and gave her a draught of dreamless sleep. Once Hermione was asleep, Lily left the room. Closing the door quietly, she went back downstairs.

Once she was downstairs, Harry asked "How is she?" He was obviously concerned. Lily looked at him appraisingly.

"You knew her. Back in that other world?" she asked. He hesitated a moment then nodded. "she was my best friend. that's Hermione." he said. Lily started. She wasn't expecting to meet the woman who had influenced Harry's life so much at all, let alone so soon after Harry came.

"I think she was more to you than your best friend." she said. Harry's eyes widened. Was he that transparent? Harry tried to hide his feelings for the bushy haired bookworm well. He wasn't prepared for someone to point out this observation.

"your silence speaks volumes." she said. "Did you love her?" after a moment he nodded. "did you love her as much as this Ginny girl?" she asked.

He sighed, "in many ways, I loved her more." he said, "She was my best friend. She was the first person I can remember who cared enough to hug me. She was always there for me and never wavered. When I left, she was the person I regretted leaving behind most."

Lily listened silently. Harry needed to talk about this. So she prompted him to continue. "So, why _did_ you leave?" He ran his hand through his untidy hair before continuing. "I didn't want to be a bother. She has Ron, and I had put her through so much already. I thought it best that I let her live her life free of the burden of Harry bloody Potter. She deserves better." The pain she saw in his eyes was breaking her heart. In his short life he had lost so much. In his old life he had lost his whole family ( minus the Dursleys) due to a war that focused on him. Then, after said war, he lost one love, and felt obligated to give up another. So much pain in those green eyes and no way to ease it.

She thought about how Harry told them of the row he had with Ron. He didn't give too much detail. "what did she day when you had your fight with your friend?" she asked. "Nothing. She stood there staring." he answered. "I guess Ron said it all. It really was my fault. His family wouldn't have even been in danger if not for being close to me. They're purebloods and Voldemort wasn't likely to spill 'clean blood'." she was shaking her head. "Did you talk to her before you decided that she hated you?" she asked. "If I were to guess, I would say that the reason she didn't say anything was emotional overload, or maybe she was shocked to hear something like that out of her boyfriend's mouth." she explained, "and on that subject, I think your friend was probably talking out of grief. What he went through was traumatic. And people work through their pain in different ways. His was, most likely, the need to blame something or someone. An outside force to focus on so that he could come to terms with his siblings' death. Once he saw how much you were hurting as well, he would realize how much you two needed each other."

Harry thought long and hard on that. Lily just chastised him for doing what he always does. Going off without thinking. What kind of stupid git was he. True, he needed to get away from the place that held mostly memories of death and loneliness, but why the need to blame Ron for his selfish mistake. Then it hit him. Ron gave him an excuse to run away. He already blamed himself, Ron blaming him as well as Hermione's silence allowed him to leave without taking their feelings into account.

" I need some air." he said, "It's not everyday that I realize that I'm a selfish git." he said and stepped toward the door only to be stopped by his mother. "you are no more selfish than anyone else." she said forcefully. "you are grieving. No one can blame you for needing to kip off for a bit. You need to work through this at your own pace and in your own way. The people there can't truly understand what you've lost. Ron could likely come closer than some. But even he can't understand completely. Just think about what you need, and tell the people around you." she let go of his arm and shooed him to the door for some alone time.

**Old Universe**

Meanwhile, a world away, Hermione Granger was crying. She had just broken up with Ron. They had decided that while they still loved each other, it wasn't _that_ kind of love. They loved each other the way they did in second year. Best friends.

They both felt horrible for pushing Harry away, but she couldn't imagine how Ron was feeling. He lost two siblings in that battle. Just two weeks ago. And to top all, through his grief, he pushed his best friend far away.

And she let him.

That's the fact that kept her awake that night. She could have said something to Ron that day by the beech tree. But she was just so shocked by Ron's accusations. She expected his grief stricken anger, but not focused on Harry. Oh how she wished Harry was here so she could tell him how sorry she was.

She looked around her room, making sure she had not forgotten anything. She was leaving the following morning for Australia to find her parents. It would take some time and work convincing them to forgive her for altering their memories. But hopefully she could get them back to normal, and maybe they would be able to help her with her problem concerning her best friends.

Ron was working furiously with the ministry to locate Harry. The only information they could gather at this point was, that he had spent approximately 3 hours on the seventh floor at Hogwarts on the day they were to go home, and that there had been a huge surge of magical energy at Grimauld place a five days after.

Ron knew that ,when Harry was on the seventh floor, he was in the room of requirement. But that surge of energy worried him. He was scared that someone had found a way to get to Harry and hurt him. But when they searched the run down mansion, they found very little evidence that Harry had been there, let alone been attacked. However, the running theory from the ministry was that he had been kidnapped.

Ron showed them the letter from Harry, telling him and Hermione about leaving. They thought that it might be a forgery but Ron shot that down. He knew Harry's handwriting well after seven years. So the ministry decided that, for now they were to assume that Harry was on holiday, and would resurface when he felt up to it. Ron didn't like it, so he stayed long hours talking to aurors about ways to track wizards. He wasn't going to let Harry down again.

**New Universe**

Jasmine spent as much time with Harry as she could. Logically she knew it wasn't _her Harry but, when they were together, it felt just like old times and she decided that she didn't care where he came from. Her big brother is home._

_That day, he showed her how good a flier he was. Their dad let him use his firebolt and Harry showed her moves that amazed her. She was a pretty good flier herself but she couldn't move that broom half as well as Harry could. He explained that it was due to practice from long hours on the school quiddich pitch._

_He told her of his position on the Gryffindor house team and the enormous practice schedule his first team captain ran them through. And he told her about how they always beat Slytherin in their first match of the year. All in all it was a good day._

_Also, she hadn't seen her dad this happy in years. Apparently he had made the same decision as Jasmine about Harry. It made her smile every time she saw the men talking about quiddich or pranks or witches. It just seemed to her that they were a full family again. _

_The only tarnish on the shiny new development was her mum. She seemed happy most of the time, but sometimes, there would be wetness in her eyes. Jasmine couldn't understand why she would be sad about Harry. She would have to talk to her mother about this. _

_The woman that Harry saved in that alley (her name was Hermione) wasn't doing much better. She was still nervous around them. She was a little better with Harry. 'well, when someone beats your attacker up and then fusses over you like a husband, I suppose you let your guard down' she thought. Hermione didn't talk much. She usually just said little words of thanks when they brought her some food and stuff. Jasmine was a little worried about this woman. Maybe Harry could get her to open up. He was staying clear of her, giving her time to deal with what happened. It had only been 2 days._

_Jasmine found Harry putting away their dad's broom. She walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. He turned to look at her, and smiled. "what's up?" he asked lightly. She answered, "I think you should talk to Hermione. She needs a friend right now." Harry's smile faded a bit. "You and mum." he said. "sometimes you could almost be the same person." she smiled. "we can't help it if we're always right." she said. Harry grinned. _

"_what should I say 'sorry you almost got raped and beaten, but you really should hang out. Mums an excellent cook.' I think she needs time." he said._

_She scowled a little at the sarcasm. "I think she could use a friendly ear to talk to. She trusts you a little. Maybe if you gave her a shoulder to lean on, she'll recover sooner." she said seriously._

_Harry sighed. She was right and he new it. The reason he hadn't talked to her yet was that he couldn't bear to see Hermione in such a state. But Jasmine was right. She was getting more like their mum every day. "I knew I never should argue with women in this family." he said defeated. She gave a dazzling smile and said "You see?" she said smartly "If you would remember that, everything would be easier for you."_

_After his shower, Harry went upstairs to the guest room where Hermione had been holed up in. he ran his hand through his hair nervously. He had no idea what he was going to say to her. He had no experience with traumatized women. He always had Hermione to help with troubled people. He thought about what she would do. He smiled when he realized that he could easily imagine that. He reached out and knocked on the door._

"_come in." he barely heard her say. He opened the door and saw her standing by the window facing the woodland near the manor. He was glad for her that Jasmine insisted on going shopping the day before to get some clothes for her. Hermione was wearing a new pair of jeans. a red t shirt, and a pair of white socks. Hear hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail. She had her arms wrapped protectively around her mid section. _

"_how are you feeling?" he asked knowing that he wouldn't get an answer. However she responded "I want to thank you for saving me. I just wish I knew how."_

"_Well, I think you just did." he said with a soft smile. "I'm just glad I got there when I did." _

_She nodded. But she looked slightly confused. "Why did you keep up when he told you I was a mud blood?" she asked_

_He looked at her intently for a moment. "I told you. I couldn't care less about blood status. My mother is a muggle born, and I wasn't about to let some one hurt you because you're not pure blood." he said. "would you like to know what I want?"_

_She looked at him and nodded, waiting for the other one to drop. He continued "I would like for us to be friends." he smiled._

_She studied him as if looking for some hidden agenda. Apparently she found none and gave a wan smile. "I would like that."_

_His smile widened. "And in the spirit of friendship, I would like to ask a favor." he said. She nodded to let him know that she was listening. "I would like you to help me learn something." he finished. He saw her eyes light up and he almost chuckled. "oh? What can I help with?" she asked. He nodded. "I need some help learning Occlumency." He said._

_Her face fell a little. "I'm afraid I don't know occlumency. I'm not going to be much help."_

_He reached into his pocket and pulled out three books and enlarged them. "then, I guess I was a good idea to pick these up while in town." he said as he handed her the books. He noticed that she lit up once again at the prospect of learning something new. He couldn't help the small laugh that escaped his lips. She looked at him questioningly and he said "the way you reacted to the books just reminds me of someone I used to know." he said. She cocked her head to the side "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" she asked nervously. "It's a good thing, definitely. She was my best friend. She loved books and learning." he said with a somewhat sad smile. She smiled as well. "what happened? If you don't mind me asking." he waved it off. He told her, "We went through a really hard time. There was a fight between me and her boyfriend. Some things were said that hurt me. So much so that I had to get away." he said._

"_Well, if it were me, I would worry terribly about my best friend. Did you tell her that you were leaving and why?" she asked. He answered , "I sent a letter. It explained that after the war, I couldn't bear to see the people that I loved hate me the way that Ron did. So I had to leave for a while." It came out unexpectedly. He was talking to Hermione after all. He just forgot that this was a different Hermione. However she didn't comment on words like 'war' she just listened intently. She was in worry mode over her new friend. "so when do you plan to go see this friend of yours? Have you at least owled her to let her know you alright?" she asked and Harry instantly felt worse. Of coarse Hermione would worry. "I don't think an owl would work." he said finally. "we're in two different worlds right now." he wasn't lying. Just misleading. Hermione said "I know if it were me, I wouldn't care how estranged we got. If you were my best friend, I would want to make sure you were alright." he nodded. He knew that. She may be from different a world, but she was still Hermione._

_The conversation was getting a little too hard for Harry, so got up. "that's certainly something for me to think about." he said as he headed to the door. "would you like to join us for dinner? My family is dying to see if you're alright. And don't worry, I'll keep nurse mother at bay." he said smiling. She thought for a moment. Then nodded. a relieved look passed his features. She needed to be around people and not let that attack rule her life. _

_As he opened the door he turned back to her and said, "I don't like how, but I'm very glad we met." she looked up from the book she was just opening. "I'm glad, too." she said. He left the room, closing the door quietly. He was glad to see that this Hermione was very similar to the one in his world. But he was also confused. What about that other 'Mione'? how was she dealing with all this? He decided that maybe it was time to see about that staff. Maybe Merlin could help find a way to leave her a message or something. He walked to his room to get the staff._

_Lily was worried. She just got Harry back in her life. But she also knew that he wouldn't stay forever. There was someone in that other dimension that he loved. As much as she wanted him here she couldn't be so selfish as to deny him a chance at love. _

_From what Harry said, the Girl upstairs is her world's version of his Hermione. But that would never be enough. In the long run, he would always want the other one. He would always love the girl in his world who never saw him as any more or any less than Harry. The girl upstairs would be close, but she would never measure up. _

_This made her sad and happy at the same time. On one hand she was ecstatic that Harry had found love. But on the other hand, that love would eventually take him away from her. However it turned out someone was going to hurt. And she couldn't bear it to be her son. So she decided that she would enjoy what time they had together. It wouldn't do to let Harry's ultimate choice to leave get her down. It was just too hard to think about._

_Also, it was about time that Harry saw what we were doing for the muggle bornes and half bloods that Voldemort had set his sights on. Tomorrow they would go check up on the operation. And they would bring Harry with them._

_James was in the sitting room reading the Daily Prophet. Apparently Harry's rescue had made an appearance. The paper told of how a pure blood was viciously attacked by an 'unknown assailant' for no reason. The ministry was blaming the order of the phoenix since (after 3 bloody years) they were still denying that Voldemort had returned._

_He needed to talk to Dumbledore. He was tired of sitting on his hands and doing so little while people were dying simply for being muggle born. But Dumbledore was out of communication. Maybe he would be at the meeting tomorrow. Gods James hoped so. The Order needed to find a way to stop that monster soon._

_He got out of his chair and went into the kitchen to see if Lily needed a hand with dinner. He could get a hug from her. That always got his spirits up a little. Maybe later…_

_Once inside his room, Harry put a silencing charm on his door and window. He then went to the closet where he kept his trunks. He pulled out the largest one ( the one his armor was in) and picked up the shrunken staff. He enlarged it and called out "Merlin"_

_Green smoke issued from the emerald at the top, and when it finally cleared, there stood the most powerful wizard in history._

"_Ah Harry." he said in a pleasant voice. "to what honor do I owe this visit?" _

_Harry ran his hand through his hair again. He found that he did that a lot. "Sir, I've been thinking about my friends, Hermione and Ron." he finally said. Merlin nodded. "and you would like to contact them." it wasn't a question but Harry nodded anyway. "is there a way to do that?" he asked hopefully. _

"_my dear boy," Merlin started, "There is a way to do anything. What I think you meant to ask is 'how would one do this?'" _

"_Yes, sir. Would you help me?" he asked._

"_before I give you my answer, let me ask. Why do you wish to contact Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger?" he asked._

_Harry answered. "because they're my best friends." Merlin persisted "then, why is it that you left to begin with?"_

_Harry sighed. "I needed to get away from everything. I couldn't handle it. All those people dead because of a war that was centered on me and Voldemort. And when he yelled at me, I used it as an excuse to go as far away as I could. I figured they didn't want me around."_

"_I see." said Merlin, "so I ask again. Why do you wish to contact your friends?"_

_Harry answered "I need to let them know that my leaving wasn't their fault. and that I'm alright. I need to apologize." _

_Merlin smiled knowingly. "in that case, Harry, yes I will help you." _

"_thank you, sir." Harry said relieved._

"_get your parchment and quill, Harry. You will need notes." Merlin ordered. "class is coming to session."_

_AN: thank you to everyone who read my story so far. I hope you are enjoying it. _

_There were a few suggestions as to what to include in the next chapters. I am thinking very carefully about all of them. There were also some people who wanted my chapters to be longer. I'm working on that as well. This is my longest chapter so far and the next chapter will be longer._

_If you don't like something about my story, I am open to suggestions as to how to improve. I'm still pretty new at this so please bear with me._

_Please review._


	8. the operation and an explanation

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the original books. I do however reserve the right to any characters that I introduce. I am not making any money.

AN: I am so sorry that it took m e so long to update. My computer kinda broke down on me. But its working again and now I'm posting this new chapter. I truly hope you enjoy it.

Harry Potter and the new world

Chapter 8

**Old world. The Granger residence.**

Hermione was glad that her parents forgave her so easily. After a few hours discussion she was able to make them understand, somewhat, why she altered their memories. Throughout the conversation, she told them about the dangers that she, Harry, and Ron faced. She also told them of Harry's near death, the death of Fred and Ginny, and her oh so short relationship with Ron and ending on Harry's disappearance. Emma Granger listened to the whole story with tears in her eyes, while Dan Granger just kept getting more and more enraged at the thought of his little princess facing danger like that.

While Dan and Emma listened, they couldn't help but notice a pattern. The conversation kept coming back to Harry.

She kept saying things like 'Harry's so brave' or 'poor Harry'. she even referred to him as 'cute'. They weren't ignorant people, but it didn't take much in the way of brains to tell that their little girl had strong feelings for this Harry Potter fellow.

"I just don't understand." she said after the tale. "I know that he was hurt, but he should know that Ron would apologize."

Dan answered her quandary. "Princess, from what I can tell, I don't think that it was Ron's words or actions that made Harry leave. He simply had too much to deal with." He took her hand in his and continued, " Think. He has been hiding from this Voldemort person for 7 years. And now that person is dead, but look at what he lost. His parents, his godfather, his almost uncle, this Tonks woman, the headmaster, who you say was something of a mentor to him, his best friends brother and sister. The latter was his girlfriend. Ant to top all of that off, he had to watch one of his classmates die AFTER facing all kinds of dangerous creatures in this horrible tournament. I think I'd want to run away, as well."

Hermione listened to her father rant and began to understand. There was know way she could truly comprehend all that Harry had been through. True she had been through a lot of it with him, but most of it focused all the pain on him. How could she not have thought of that? She was always talking with Harry and Ron about feelings and even accused Ron of having the emotional depth of a tea spoon, now she was the insensitive one. She needed to think about this some more.

**New world. Potter Manor.**

It didn't take Harry long to catch on to dimensional communication. Unfortunately though, it only worked one way unless the person you are communicating with can do this as well. Harry studied with Merlin for about 2 ½ hours before Merlin was sure he understood and could perform this magic. With that, he took his leave.

After Merlin left, Harry went to his desk to compose a letter to Ron and Hermione. He quickly decided not to tell them where he was or any details about his situation. He just wanted them to know that he was alright and that he didn't blame them. When he finished the letter he quickly re read it, then closed and sealed it.

With all that done he drew his wand and started chanting the incantation that would open the portal for his letter. When the tip of his wand started to give off a golden glow, he drew a vertical line in the air while focusing his magic on the Hermione of his home world. He then picked up the letter from the desk and slid it through the slit he made and resealed it with the counter spell.

After he was done with his letter, he went downstairs to the sitting room, where he found his father, mother and Sirius.

"I see the boy hasn't been scared off by the vicious Potter Women." he said. Lily playfully slapped his arm from the other chair.

"Prat." she said with a grin.

Sirius smiled playfully and looked at Harry. "So What is this I hear about an unknown assailant damn near tearing off Dolohov's arm in an unprovoked attack?" he asked.

Harry didn't hesitate. "he was attacking someone. He tried to rape her, so I stopped him. He had it coming." he said.

Sirius gasped in mock surprise "Are you telling me that the _Daily Prophet_ is reporting biased news? Perish the thought."

Harry smiled. "I made him apologize and when he used the term 'mud blood' I… convinced him to rethink his opinion on muggle bornes." he stated.

Sirius and the Potters smiled at this.

"So." Sirius said after a minute. "I know she's here. But I would like to know _why_ she's still here. Surely she has a place to go."

"she's here because I don't want to make her leave alone." Harry said. " That attack really messed with her."

"I see. So what about her parents? Is there anyone to worry about her?" Sirius asked

.

Harry thought for a bit about that one. He never thought to ask her. He was so used to her parents being in Australia. He finally replied " best not to bring that up. I'll talk to her in a while."

James interrupted the small talk, "Harry, your mother and I have something important to talk to you about."

Harry quirked an eyebrow, "yeah?"

His parents nodded. James continued, "I think it's time that we show you what we're doing to help muggle bornes and half bloods."

"Really. I was wondering when we'd get around to that." said Harry, "just let me talk to Hermione. She might do well at this operation."

They nodded and Harry left to go upstairs to Hermione's room. Once there he knocked on her door. "Come in, Harry" came her voice through the door. He opened the door and saw that she was reading the last of the occlumency books he had bought. She looked up to him curiously.

"Hey." he said

She gave a small smile and said "Hi, Harry. What can I do for you?" she asked

"Well, there are a couple of things." he said. "now if you don' want to answer any personal questions, I do understand. But, I was wondering, do you have anyone that we should contact? I don't think it would do to have your parents come looking for you." he finished with a smile.

She adopted a stoic expression before answering. "no. there's no one."

Harry's smile faded. "Hermione, what happened to your parents?" he asked seriously.

"they died." she said with finality.

Harry nodded. that's something he could understand. "alright. I wont push, but if you need to talk, just remember that I am

your friend and I do want to help. I have enough room on my shoulder for you to lean on."

She nodded. "is there anything else?" she asked

"as a matter of fact there is." he said allowing the subject change, "my parents just told me that they were going to show me how they were helping muggle bornes and half bloods. I would like to know if you would like to join me in this." he said

She thought for a moment before saying, "I'd like that."

She got up from the chair she was sitting in and went to the closet, where she got a pair of socks and her trainers. After slipping them on she tied her hair in a loose ponytail and declared herself ready. Harry nodded with a small smile and they left to go downstairs.

James, Lily, Jasmine, and Sirius were waiting in the sitting room next to the fire place. After hearing the approach of Harry and Hermione they checked themselves over to make sure they were ready. Harry and Hermione entered the room and James threw some Floo powder into the flames and called out "Gryffindor Castle" and disappeared into the green fire.

Once they all repeated this process they found themselves in a very large room. The floor was covered by a maroon area rug with gold designs and fringe tassel. Un which was a mahogany floor. The walls were covered in gold clothe wall coverings and tapestries that told of heroics and acts of kindness. On the wall to the right of the fireplace was a large painting of Hogwarts castle. The light in the room was coming from a moderate sized chandelier. And the door leading out of the room was large, mahogany with ornate runes artistically carved into it. After a moments study, Harry surmised that the runes were to make sure only someone from the line of Gryffindor could open it.

They left the room and entered a hall larger than the great hall at Hogwarts by quite a lot. The hall was full of people and Harry subconsciously covered his scar with his long hair. They walked further into the hall and started to mingle with some of the people mulling about. Suddenly Harry heard a very familiar voice.

"Hi, Harry" she said.

Harry turned around to see none other than Luna Lovegood. "uh, hey. Er, how do you know who I am?" he asked

Luna didn't blink. (she rarely does) "I told me." she said-matter-of-factly.

"uh, what?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"I told me." she said. "The other me. The me that you know."

"Er, I don't think I understand." he said. Even in another dimension, Luna was confusing.

"the me from your world. I talk to her all the time. I can see why she used to have a crush on you. You're quite handsome." she said.

Harry didn't answer for a few moments. He turned and saw the smirk on James's face that told him he knew that Luna was strange.

"uh, thank you, Luna." he said, finally, " I think that my parents need me to come with them for a while. I'll talk to you later."

"ok." she said. "Bye, Harry." she turned and went back to what she was doing.

Harry shook his head, trying to get his brain back to linear thinking. He looked to his left and saw Hermione was studying what was going on. She looked as though she were on a mission. It only took a second to realize that she was trying to find a way to be helpful to the operation. Harry could identify.

Harry was pulled from his thoughts by another voice.

"you brought him? Where is he, Prongs?"

Harry saw Remus Lupin approaching "Hello, Moony." he said. There was almost tears in his eyes when he said this. He remembered all too well the sight of Remus laying dead next to his wife.

"Harry?" he said "is that you, boy? My gods you look so different." he said as he wrapped Harry in a tight hug. He release Harry and they both had silent tears running down their cheeks.

"Moony, its me, but, you know that-" Lupin cut him off

"yes, Harry. I know about your 'travels'. Pad foot filled me in. I'm just so glad to see you and hear your voice again." he said

Harry nodded to show that he understood. Hermione, however looked confused by the exchange. Harry saw this and whispered "I'll explain, later." she accepted this and nodded as well.

"Well, Harry." said Lupin, "I think we should go and see the rest of the order, don't you think?"

He then led them into another room. This one about the size of Gryffindor common room. The décor was similar to that of the room with the Floo. Inside were Molly and Arthur Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Tonks, Kingsley, Moody, Alice and Frank Longbottom, and Albus Dumbledore. Harry looked around in shock at seeing all of them. Almost half of them were dead in his world, and two were catatonic.

The occupants of the room all looked at the Potters, Lupin, Sirius, and Hermione in unison. The first to speak was Moody.

"What the hell, Potter? Why do you bring civilians in here? You know that we can't afford spies from Voldemort!" he yelled.

James started to speak but Lily beat him to it. "I'll have you know, Alastor, that My family and friends are welcome here. This," she gestured to Hermione, "is Hermione Granger. She's a muggle borne, like me. And from what I have been told she is also the brightest witch in her year."

"very true," said Dumbledore. "A delight to teach, she took to knowledge with the enthusiasm that a teacher only hopes for."

Lily nodded her thanks to Albus. She then pointed to Harry. "And this is my son." at hearing this every head snapped to look at Harry, who waved a bit nervously.

Albus walked quickly to Harry and started to wave and jab his wand around him. Harry realized that he was checking his magical aura. Not a definite identification, but enough.

"Harry?" he asked

"good afternoon, professor." Harry answered

Harry was immediately crushed into a hug by , of coarse, Molly Weasley, who was crying loudly. Arthur put his hand on her shoulder and gently pulled her away. Before putting his other hand on Harry's.

"I think I can speak for my family when I say 'it's so good to see you, Harry" he said happily. Harry nodded and smiled.

Albus had to know. "Harry, How is this possible? I saw your body after Voldemort's resurrection."

Hermione's eyes widened when she realized that this was _that_ Harry.

Ron and Ginny just sat, looking at him in stunned silence.

"Harry Potter? You never told me you were Harry Potter." Hermione said angrily.

Harry took on a sheepish expression. "it never came up. You needed a friend and I wanted to help, and with you recovering from the attack, we never really discussed who I am or was." he said.

Hermione looked at him for a long time. "we'll talk about this later." she said.

Harry smiled. For a second he saw a little if _his_ Hermione. "I promise." he said.

He then looked at Dumbledore. " can tell you how this happened, but I don't think it's important. Later we can talk, but right now we need to come up with a way to bring down Voldemort." he said determinedly.

At this Albus thought for a moment before giving a short nod. They then began to discuss things that Voldemort and his death eaters were doing. Apparently they didn't need to worry about recruitment. Over half of the Wizengamot were death eaters or Voldemort supporters. They were also not too terribly worried about discretion. When one controlled the Wizengamot as well as most of the ministry, one really didn't need to hide. However the prophet was still denying Voldemort's return.

Harry was enraged by this news.

"do they think the people are stupid?" he asked. " do they not see that things are as bad as the last time he was running amok?"

Lupin answered "generally, the people believe what they're told to believe. They firmly believe that the ministry would never lie to them.

Harry shook his head in frustration, "How can people be so much like sheep? Just allowing themselves to be led to slaughter." he said angrily. "Sometimes, I honestly wonder why I should bother to help people who are so ready to be tortured and murdered."

"Harry James Potter!" said Lily "those people need help and I will not hear a word against it. You are better than that."

James put a hand on her shoulder to calm her. "Lils, he's just frustrated. And I can understand why." he said and Lily gave him an incredulous look.

"listen, love. He's been through a lot. And to find out that the people of England are so ready to believe that Voldemort is safely out of their lives despite all the signs to the opposite is frustrating."

Lily sighed. She understood. "of coarse, you're right. Harry I'm sorry for that." she said

"No, mum, you were right. People need to believe that their safe so they can keep some sense of sanity. It just makes my blood boil at the redundancy of it all." he said.

At that the door opened to let Amelia Bones. She was carrying a copy of the evening prophet.

"Albus, I thought you might want to see this." she said as she handed him the paper.

Dumbledore scanned the front page. As he did, the twinkle in his eye faded.

" I see, Amelia. Thank you." he said softly before turning to the rest of the group.

"It seems that Cornelius fudge will be stepping down from his post as Minister of magic, due to a mysterious 'illness'. the latest candidate for the position is Luscious Malfoy. As of this moment, he is running unopposed."

The room went silent as they pondered this.

Harry finally spoke up. "Well, no one dare run against him. He's Riddle's number 1 bloke, and most of the Wizengamot is in his pocket. So I'll have to step up any plans to take down Voldemort. Then we can worry about overthrowing the ministry." he said determinedly.

Everyone in the room looked at him with something akin to awe, save Dumbledore, Hermione, and his family. Dumbledore looked proud, while Hermione and the Potters looked horrified.

"So, You can beat him. You know, permanently?" asked Ron.

Harry shrugged "I know how to kill him. But it'll take some work. Plus I am working on a plan."

"good show, Harry." said Dumbledore. "A true Gryffindor, I must say."

Harry smiled. "give me a few days to work out some of the kinks. I have some ideas about his _special_ items." he looked meaningfully at his old mentor. Albus gave a knowing smile and wink.

Soon after the meeting was adjourned and the members went their separate ways. All except the Weasleys who wanted to see Harry. Arthur clasped his hand to Harry's shoulder while Molly cried silently. Ron and Ginny were almost too excited to talk with their close friend. Ron closed the distance between them and embraced him in a manly hug. Once he let go, Ginny almost crushed the life out of him. 'I guess it runs in the family. All Weasley woman have a tendency to try and hug people to death.' Harry thought.

"Oi, mate." said Ron. "look at you. You got big!"

The girls nodded and Harry blushed a little. "I've been exercising." he said sheepishly.

"Well, its been doing you wonders." said Ginny with a giggle at his discomfort. "I almost knocked myself out when I hugged

you." at this they all laughed, save Harry

They spoke for a while. In that time, Harry learned a few more things about this new world. For instance, the Potters and the Weasleys were close family friends so evidently there was no crush from Ginny. Another thing was that Ron had never really talked to Hermione. They shared classes but he found her too bossy, while she thought he lacked motivation and ambition. They were on fairly friendly terms, however. Ginny and Hermione had spoken a couple of times and got on well enough.

Later they all left the meeting room and walked about the castle to take in the operation. Luna was working with Madam Pomfrey as an emergency mediwitch. It seemed she had a gift for mending bones. Mrs. Weasley helped the elves with cooking. Mr. Weasley was a muggle liaison. Fred and George kept the younger children entertained. It seemed everyone had a purpose .

He looked over at Hermione. She looked a little scared by all the people.

"Trying to find your place?" he asked

She looked at him for a moment before responding. "I do want to help, but there are so many people here, Harry. I just don't know how to adjust." she said.

Harry smiled. "why don't you tutor some of the younger students?" he suggested. "I'm sure you could help a lot of future wizards and witches. I mean, you are a genius."

Her eyes lit up, but she gave him a confused look. "How do you know that I would enjoy tutoring? We only met a week ago."

He responded, "After our conversation later, you'll understand."

Her brows furrowed. It was frustrating to have questions go unanswered.

A few hours later the Potters and Hermione returned to the manor. Harry quickly took Hermione's hand nd led her to her room.

"I believe you asked for an explanation." he said

She sat on the bed and got comfortable. With that done she motioned for him to proceed.

Harry took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to mentally prepare himself for the chat they were about to have.

"Alright, I met you, Hermione, almost 8 years ago on the train to Hogwarts, when you popped into my compartment looking for Neville's toad." he began. "that Halloween you went to the first floor girls bathroom after hearing something Ron said that hurt your feelings. that's when the troll attacked."

"No, that wasn't me." she said. "that was Susan Bones. You and Ron saved her. that's why she and Ron eventually started dating."

That took Harry by surprise. Ron and Susan? He didn't see that one.

"ok, Hermione, here's the part you're not going to believe." he said tentatively, "You see, I'm from another world. I'm a dimensional traveler." he waited for the laughter, but it didn't come. Finally he looked at her and saw a look of deep thought on her face.

"That makes sense." she said. "At least it makes more sense than you coming back from the dead. But how did you do it?"

Harry smiled. "of coarse, you would take an explanation and try to learn something from it." he said with a laugh.

She blushed prettily and gave a small chuckle. "seriously, Harry. Dimensional travel has been a lost art since Merlin." she said.

"it wasn't easy" he said. "it took 3 months and constant studies to learn. that's approximately 90 days, 12 hours a day plus my 4

hours of physical training."

She looked at him in something akin to awe.

"I still have my notes." he said with a smile and a wink.

Hermione's expression turned from awe to hungry, before she took control of herself. "I would like to see them later if that's alright. But right now I have a question." she said.

"oh? And what would that be?" he asked.

"Why? Harry. Why did you leave the other Dimension?" she asked.

Harry sighed. "I'll go get us something to drink. We could be here a while."

**Old World. Granger residence.**

Hermione had just sat down with a book that she had bought earlier in the week. She hadn't read this one yet and she thought it would be a good distraction from the confusion that was her feelings. After Harry left, she found that she felt empty. Of coarse she chalked that up to the loss of her best friend, but recently she decided to stop fooling herself and admit that the feelings she felt for the green eyed boy were far more than platonic. That wasn't the confusing part. What really flummoxed her was why didn't these feeling seem new to her? Just how long did she repress them?

Before she could open the book, however, a vertical line of golden light appeared just above her lap. From this light, a letter dropped. It was addressed to her and Ron in Harry's handwriting. She looked at this and all thoughts of her book fled. As she held it in her hands, she felt the stomach start to perform a kata(1).

With trembling hands, she broke the seal and opened the letter. She read:

_Dear Hermione and Ron,_

_I hope this letter reaches you both safe and comfortable. I just wanted to let you know that I am alright. I found place where I am needed for time being. You wont be able to reply to this. Owls can't go to where I am._

_I also know that you are blaming yourself for my leaving. This isn't the case. I just needed to get away from all of that. Remember, I lost a most of the people that I loved on that day, and everyone was going to try and celebrate with me. I couldn't handle that. Please understand._

_I don't know when or if I'll be coming back. I'm kind of on another dangerous mission at the moment. (its that saving people thing that you spoke of , Mione.) But if I live through it I might be able to return. But I don't know. _

_Mione,_ _just in case I am unable to return, just remember that you mean more to me than you know. You have always been my rock and I will miss not being able to come to you when I have a problem. If I do return, you'll be the first person I seek out. _

_Ron, if I can't come back, I want you to promise to look after Hermione. Keep her safe. Remember, you are my best mate. I will always be thankful for what you and your family have done for me._

_Love_

_Harry._

_PS: I was thinking. If you want you are free to stay at Grimauld place for a while. It has plenty of room and Kreecher has done a brilliant job in making it quite livable._

_Hermione read the letter and almost as soon as she started silent tears started to flow. Harry was really gone and she couldn't contact him. She couldn't find him and make sure he's alright. This was slowly killing her and she didn't know how to make it any easier._

_After a few minutes she heard a knock at the front door. She quickly dried her eyes and got up from her chair. She walked barefoot to the front door and opened it to see Ron. She opened the door further to let him in. she, then, led him into the sitting room where she was preparing to read._

"_What can I do for you, Ron" she asked. _

_Ron saw the puffy red eyes. He knew she'd been crying. "What's wrong, Hermione?" he asked worriedly._

_She didn't answer. She just handed him the letter from Harry. _

_As he read it his face got darker and more severe. At the end of the letter his face took on a determined look. And he whispered _

"_I promise."_

_He sat down on the chair next to hers and leaned forward. "I get why you were crying, now." he said._

_She looked at him for a moment and nodded._

"_You really got it bad for him, huh?" he said._

_She looked up at him shocked_

"_How did you-" she asked_

_He gave a little laugh. "I may have the emotional depth of a tea spoon, but I'm not bloody blind." he said._

_She groaned. "I don't even know when this happened." she said in exasperation. _

"_I do." said Ron._

_Her expression took on a questioning quality._

"_You've been head over heals for the bloke since first year." he said. "Right after the troll."_

_She put her hand to her forehead. Had these feelings been there that long? Before she could ponder much longer, he continued._

"_He feels the same way, you know." he said. "He stood back so I could try to make things work with you. He said he 'had a death sentence and didn't want to involve you.''_

_She put her face in her hands. This was too much to take at once. First Harry leaves, then she realizes she has feelings for him, and now to find out that Harry shared those feelings but may not be coming back. It was the worst kind of luck._

"_So, what do we do?" she asked sadly_

_Ron smiled. "We find a way to get our friend back. And you get your 'happily ever after."_

_I would like to thank the people who reviewed and gave me some constructive criticism on how to make my story read easier. I really do appreciate everyone's help._

_Please read and review. _


	9. a plan, two down, and Ron has an idea

I do not own Harry Potter or any other chiropractors that J.K. Rowling created. She does and I don't make any money from this.

AN: Thank you all for your encouragement. I've received some great feedback and it makes me want to please everyone. Please keep them coming.

I would also like to thank Jarno for setting me straight. In an earlier chapter I mentioned Harry being trained with a bao staff. But, Jarno corrected me in stating that it is a bo or a staff. Otherwise I'm calling the weapon a staff staff. So thank you for that. And now on with the story.

Harry Potter and the new world

Chapter 9

**New world. Potter Manor.**

Harry was having a good workout in his room. He had just finished with the weight training and was jogging in mid air, thanks to a well placed hover charm. Harry knew that it was important to cool off gradually, rather than just ending the workout.

He was relieved, as well. Earlier that day, he had flood over to Grimauld place to speak to Sirius about the plan he had come up with. He needed Sirius to take control of the LeStrange vault at Gringotts. Once that was done he was to replace the cup of Helga Hufflepuff with the replica Harry had transfigured from a water goblet. Once he was to get the cup from Sirius, he would use the sword of Gryffindor to destroy the retched thing.

He also managed to get the Locket of Salazar Slytherin from Grimauld as well. Sirius had no problem letting him mother's prized artifact go. Harry planned on destroying that particular piece of Riddle's soul that night when everyone was sleeping. He worried about what the horcrux would say to protect itself, and it wouldn't do for his parents and sister to see him after hearing what the horcrux would say while trying to protect itself.

He was brought out of his thoughts when the door opened. He looked up to see Hermione standing there with an embarrassed look on her face. Her skin was a bit flushed, as well.

"What's up, Hermione?" he asked

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "I'm sorry. I knocked, but you didn't answer and I knew you were in here and…"

Harry grabbed her shoulders and she quieted, looking even more embarrassed by the proximity. "Hermione, slow down." he said slowly. "Now, what brings you to my room?"

She calmed down and said, "Your mother said wanted you to know that Sirius floo called. He said something about a cup."

"Excellent." he said with a smile.

A few minutes later Hermione was in her room. 'Wow' she thought. She had heard about the infamous 'six pack' that the girls in her dorm at Hogwarts talked about, but she never saw an 'eight pack'. And those arms! For the first time in her life she was completely without thought when she saw his topless form. All she wanted to do was run her hands over that powerful looking chest.

She slapped her forehead to try and knock the image of Harrys body out of her mind and continue with her third time reading the occlumency books that she was reading. She wanted to learn the techniques completely before going over them with Harry. So far she had tried some of the exercises and found that she was able to create fairly proficient shields for her mind. (which she was glad of. If anyone could read her thoughts a few minutes ago, she would have been mortified) she also found a book on meditation, which she thought could help with the studies. She thought perhaps she an Harry might start some of the exercises that night.

She had given up on the book. Maybe a cup of tea would help her blood cool a bit. She left her room and headed to the kitchen, where she met up with Jasmine. Who was already putting on a pot.

"What's wrong, Hermione? You look a bit flustered." she said concerned.

"It's nothing, Jasmine. I just… I don't know." Hermione responded.

"Did you talk to Harry, yet? Mum said it was important." jasmine asked.

Hermione flushed more. And Jasmine saw this and understood.

"I see. What happened was he naked or something?" she asked with a smirk

Hermione's eyes shot wide open. "WHAT? NO. why would you ask that?" she asked as Jasmine laughed loudly.

"Well, _something_ sure got into your head. And when you blushed like that when I mentioned Harry…" she trailed off.

Hermione hung her head in defeat. " he was shirtless." she said, and the ghost of a smile played on her lips.

Jasmine giggled. At that they spent the next few hours talking about boys and other forms of 'girl talk'.

After Hermione told him about Sirius's call, Harry quickly showered and dressed to go to Grimauld. He wanted to get rid of the horcruxes quickly. It was essential to his plan that he have them all when he forces a confrontation with Riddle. If everything went as planned he could have Voldemort dead and buried before Jasmine went back to Hogwarts.

After entering his godfather's home for the second time that day, he looked around to see if Sirius was around. He wasn't so he called out. "Kreetcher"

The house elf appeared with a pop. "You called Kreetcher, Master Harry?" he croaked.

"Yes. I was wondering if Sirius was here. If so, could you send him to me?" Harry asked pleasantly.

The elf said "Of coarse, Master Harry. Master Sirius is in his study. Kreetcher shall fetch him for you." Kreetcher bowed low and disappeared with a loud CRACK.

Harry took that time look around. He found a few books, a medallion with the Black family crest, and a strange glass ball that took on a reddish glow when he touched it. He picked up the ball and looked into it. Inside he saw Hermione. She looked deep in thought and was leaning over a map. Ever so often she would mumble silently to herself.

"Who do you see, Harry?" said the voice of Sirius black from the door.

Harry turned quickly, clutching the glass orb tightly, so as not to drop it. "Oh. I'm sorry." he said quickly as Sirius waved it off.

"None of that, Harry." he said. "I guess you are hear about the cup." he pulled it out of a sack he had been holding.

"Care to tell me what is so important? Y'know other than how much it's worth."

Harry thought about whether or not to tell Sirius the truth. But in the end he decided that he trusted his godfather.

"This," he help up the sack with the cup. "is one of Voldemort's horcruxes." he said.

Sirius's eyes widened. "He made a horcrux?" he asked in surprise. "but of coarse he did. He's an evil git. Hold on, you said 'one of his horcruxes' just how many are there?" he finished.

"Well, other than this one, the diary I destroyed in second year, and the locket, there are three more." he said. He decided not to tell Sirius that he himself was a horcrux before Voldemort hit him with a killing curse.

"Do you know what they are?" Sirius asked amazed.

Harry nodded in response.

"Well, what are they and how do we get them?" Sirius demanded.

Before he left he asked one more question.

"What was that glass ball anyway?" he asked.

Sirius smiled. "it's a monitor orb. It allows you to see about the person that you are thinking about wherever they are. I used to use it to look after your father. That is until I saw him and Lily in a… personal moment." he said with a green tinge around his eyes.

Harry also looked a bit wan. "that's horrible."

Sirius nodded. "At least they weren't naked yet." he said to himself.

"AAHH! Those are my parents your on about." he said horrified.

"I know." Sirius replied. "But their not mine." he said with a smirk.

Harry's face took on a frightened and sickened look. And Sirius couldn't hold it in anymore. He burst into loud laughter that made Harry decide that soon, oh so very soon, he was going to really prank a marauder.

A half hour later, Harry stepped out of the fireplace at potter manor. He was ready to tell his parents about his plan to finish Voldemort. He figured that now that it was under way, he wanted to finish it quickly. But in order to do that, he needed the horcruxes that he was able to get subtly.

He walked into the kitchen to see Hermione and Jasmine sitting at the breakfast nook with their tea. They were giggling like mad. He walked further into the room, and they quickly stifled their laughter. Jasmine looked innocently up to her big brother while Hermione immediately decided to study the contents of her tea cup.

"What's going on?" he asked slowly.

"whatever do you mean, Harry?" jasmine said, still feigning innocence.

Harry didn't have time for these games. He said "Fine. Uh, where is mum and dad? I really need to speak with them."

"What about?" Jasmine asked.

"It's nothing that you need to worry about, Jas." he said.

"is this about getting rid of Voldemort?" she asked excitedly, "I want to help. I can-" Harry was shaking his head.

"this is dangerous work, sis. I don't want you involved." he said seriously

She glared at Harry and raised her voice, "I am not a child anymore, Harry. You don't need to keep me in a little bubble while you go out and play hero. I want to help!"

At this Harry yelled. "AND I DON'T WANT TO BURY ANYMORE PEOPLE I LOVE!"

Jasmine started at this. She had never seen Harry like this and it was a bit scary. When she looked into his eyes she saw that they seem to be full of water. He was so close to tears.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to upset you." she said meekly.

Harry waved it off. And explained. "Jasmine, this isn't the first war I've been through. And this time I'm trying to reduce the casualties by a lot. I've seen too many good people, and better friends, die because of an evil bastard. I would like to keep as many loved ones safe as possible. Believe me Voldemort is not to be trifled with. He's hit me with 2 killing curses. The only reason I survived one was that … my mum died for it. The other time is because I had a piece of his soul stuck in my head. He would have killed me in fourth year if it wasn't for the fact that our wands cores had feathers from the same phoenix."

Jasmine looked as though she had been hit by a bludgeoning hex, while Hermione was close to tears at the thought of all Harry had been through. They were told the foot notes of his story, but no details. It was horrible to think that this wonderful man had been forced to face all this before he was eighteen years old. It just wasn't fair.

" Now, where are mum and dad?" he asked again.

"They're at the castle. They wanted to talk to Dumbledore." Said Hermione shakily.

Harry nodded and left with a word of thanks.

"I had no idea." said Jasmine and Hermione just looked on.

Harry entered the conference room at Gryffindor castle. He saw his parents, Dumbledore, Kingsley, Lupin, and Tonks. He stepped up to the table and sat down.

"So what's this meeting about?" he said a bit annoyed. "I was wondering, since the good professor knows about a certain prophesy, he would have kept me informed."

Dumbledore looked abashed for a moment before he answered. "my apologies, Harry. I was hoping that we could avoid the worry it would cause your parents of you going into battle."

"Professor, if you know my story, which I'm certain my parents told you, than you know that I have faced, and defeated Voldemort already. Even if you wanted to keep me out of the battle, you should talk to me about what it takes to kill the bastard. And I thought you were supposed to be a genius." Harry said angrily.

Dumbledore had the sense to look ashamed. "of coarse, Harry, you are right. And as a survivor of such, I humbly cede to your superior knowledge of the situation." he said.

Harry looked at Dumbledore severely for a few moments before while deciding how to proceed. He didn't want to hurt the headmaster's feelings because he understood this motives. He had just gave a similar explanation to his sister.

"I'm sorry for my outburst, professor. I do understand your position. However, this is a war and we will need all the able wizards and witches to win it." he said. "Now, I have some information that is helpful. I also have a simple plan to get it done quickly. Are there any questions before I begin?"

He watched as all of them shook their heads and James motioned for him to continue.

"Alright, then let's begin." he started, "Voldemort has created 7 horcruxes." he waited for all of them to gasp. He held his hand up to forestall any questions.

"One was destroyed in 2nd year. I have 2 of them, and will destroy them tonight. Now, I will need help getting my hands on the other 3." he said.

"Hang on." James said, "you said seven. I only counted six."

Harry hesitated for a moment before answering. "I'm sorry. Harry was the seventh." he said. He hated saying this. It was just another reminder that He wasn't _their_ son. Their son died in fourth year.

Lily started crying silently, sobbing into her husband's shoulder.

Harry continued, "I didn't want to have to say that. However we need to finish this and then we can talk about it if you want." he said. James only nodded.

Harry spent the next little while going over his plan with the order. Ever so often someone would add something, or suggest a person for a job. Lily calmed toward the beginning of the planning session, and was actively giving advice and suggestions.

About halfway through his explanation, the Weasleys walked into the room. Arthur took on a surprised look when he saw Harry. He look to Dumbledore, who simply nodded and continued into the room. Molly also entered the room and was taken aback by the sight of the young wizard. It was obvious that she wanted to have Harry leave the meeting until Arthur gave her a severe look. Harry sighed and got the Weasley parents up to speed before continuing.

"The dementors can only be dealt with by using patronuses. so lets see how many people can conjure them. We of coarse should teach any that can't. You need silver against the werewolves, obviously, so I suggest silver arrow hexes. I would also suggest that we have a regiment of 'archers' along the walls. They should be able to handle them. Or at least keep most of them out of the main fight. However, I want Greyback left for Remus." he said and looked at Lupin and saw a determined look in his eyes and a predatory smile appear on his face.

"I have a plan for the giants but its nothing concrete, yet. I'll have to do an errand and if this doesn't work out, then I'll need a new plan for them." he finished.

They talked for a few minutes about this plan, and then about the inevitability of a Malfoy becoming minister of magic. Before Harry decided that anything else the order needed to discuss was of little importance. He excused himself politely and left to mingle with the people at Gryffindor castle.

Not long after leaving the room he found Ron and Ginny sitting and talking with Luna Lovegood. Harry made his way to them smiling. The girls were talking. Ron just seemed to looking off in the direction that Harry was coming from.

"Hello, Harry." Luna said

"Hey, Luna." he answered, "What's up with Ron?"

Ginny giggled "He's staring at a someone he fancies." she said.

At that Ron tuned and glared at his sister. "Shut it, Ginny." he said weakly

Harry looked in the direction that Ron had been previously staring. He was looking at the meeting room and saw Lily leaning against the table. His eyes grew wide at the realization.

"My mother?" he asked incredulously.

Ron's ears turned a brilliant scarlet color. "Well, mate. She is very good looking." he said sheepishly

Ginny was laughing uncontrollably now. The sight of Harry's disgust and her brothers embarrassment was just too much.

"Oi, She's my mum!" Harry said loudly.

"yeah, mate, but she's got a great bod-"

"AAAHHH!" Harry screamed and Ginny fell to the floor with laughter.

"I must agree with Ron, Harry. Mrs. Potter is a very attractive woman." said Luna dreamily.

Harry glared at Luna. "Luna. I don't want to hear about some bloke, even Ron, fancying my mum. Its just weird." he said.

Luna smiled. "ok, Harry. If you say so."

Luna's eyes appeared to glaze over as she was looking at Harry. It looked as if she was looking through him and studying the wall behind him. Then, as suddenly as it happened it was over. Her eyes were clear, if a bit dreamy. But they also looked apologetic.

"I'm Sorry, Harry. I didn't know." she said.

"Sorry about what, Luna?" he asked confusedly.

"I didn't know that in you world, you never knew your parents. And now you have them again and Ron's looking at Mrs. Potter that way." she said.

Harry finally understood and the surprise in his eyes showed it. "Can you actually talk to the Luna from My world?" he asked in a whisper so that Ginny and Ron couldn't hear.

She looked at him incredulously. "you didn't get that the last time we talked?" she asked. "The other me said that you were smart." she said.

Harry blushed. He really should have seen this coming. There had to be a reason for Luna's odd behavior. "Yeah, Well, I kind of thought you were just being…"

"Loony?" she asked.

"Yeah. A bit. Sorry." he said shamefully

"oh it's ok." she said. " my mother always calls me loony. I think its endearing."

Harry smiled. Only Luna could think it endearing to be called loony. He looked over to the Weasley children and immediately got a sick look to his face at where His friends eyes were focused.

"Are you looking at my mum's arse?" he asked through clenched teeth, and Ron's face turned a a deeper shade of red,

"I'm sick, mate. I need help." he said

That night Harry was in his room. He had pulled the Cup out of its bag and set it on the floor. He then got the locket out of its box and set it next to the cup. It was time to get rid of these abominations. After getting the horcruxes ready he went to the closet to get his sword.

Once he opened the box containing the weapon, he took a moment to just look at it. The jewel encrusted hilt, and the name engraved upon it were just as he remembered them. He gazed at the pristine silver blade that was so perfectly crafted. He couldn't believe that it was now his blade.

When he reached into the box and grasped the handle, he felt magic surge through his arm. He lifted the sword to his eyes and saw that it had changed. no longer did the name on the blade read 'Godric Gryffindor. Now it read Harry J. Potter. He felt excitement in the pit of his stomach as he realized that the sword recognized it's new master.

He walked over to the horcruxes. 'Might as well get the locket done first' he thought. He knew what to expect from that. He knelt next to the locket and whispered in parseltongue "open" then stood. Just as he expected the locket opened and he saw that ugly eye staring back up at him.

"Your heart is like a book to me, Harry Potter." the high hiss-like voice said. "I can see read your fears from it."

At this a smoke like visage of Ron, Hermione, and Ginny arose from the locket. Ron and Hermione were intertwined in a lover's embrace. Ginny looked as though she were rotting.

"Why did you let me die, Harry?" the riddle/Ginny asked. "I loved you and it killed me. YOU killed me, Harry."

"Do you honestly think I could love you after what happened to Ginny?" the Riddle/Hermione asked. "Honestly, Harry, Ron is better looking and is much safer to be around. We much happier that you left us in peace."

Riddle/Ron opened his mouth to speak but screamed instead, when Harry plunged the sword through the locket and into the floor. Harry decided to not let the cup give him anymore grief and stabbed it with the sword as well. Once that was done he sat down and wiped the tears from his eyes.

It was at this time that the door opened and Lily ran into his room to see Harry sitting on the floor silently crying with his back against the wall next to his bed. She then looked at the two destroyed horcruxes next to a beautiful sword laying in the middle of the floor. She ran over to her son and sat next to him. She cradled his had in her arms and rocked back and forth, muttering words of comfort as he wept.

As his tears slowed, he started to talk to his mother. He told her what the Horcrux was saying to him as it tried to defend itself. He thought he was ready for what would happen, but the sight of a decaying Ginny asking why he let her die was too much. And Hermione telling him that they all wanted him to be gone made it infinitely worse.

Lily sat and listened to her son and silently cursed that son of a bitch Voldemort for what he had done to her boy.

**Old world. 12 Grimauld place.**

**Hermione was pouring over the maps that the Headmistress was able to provide for her. There were magical maps that often shifted and changed as the weather, borders, or population changed in the areas. She had a map of the British isles, North/South America, the rest of Europe, and most of Asia. The Map of Africa was due to be there later that day. Headmistress McGonagall had to ask another school for an new one as a couple of Weasley twins destroyed the school's in their sixth year.**

**She had been monitoring the population in Europe and the United States primarily because Harry had shown interest in touring them in the past. She had seen how America's population was in constant flux. This frustrated her immensely. How could she possibly even hope to find Harry with all this interference from other people getting in the way? **

**Suddenly, she felt a chill down her spine and she felt as though she were being watched. She looked around for another person, but nothing. Not even Kreetcher was around to watch her. After a few moments the feeling went away. She shrugged and went back to studying the maps.**

**Ron walked in a few moments later. She looked up and asked "anything?"**

**He shook his head.**

**She started to bite her lip for a moment. "do you think its alright that we're looking for him?" she asked. "I don't know if Harry wants to be found right now."**

**Ron smiled. "He didn't strictly forbid it." he answered, "I think he does want to be found. He just doesn't know it. He needs to be shown that we really do want him around."**

**She thought about what Ron said for a bit before smiling. "When did you get so deep." she asked.**

"**I've always been deep." he said, "I just thought you should have some place in the trio. Harry was the leader, I was the smart one, and you were the sidekick. I thought emotional support would help you feel useful." he joked.**

**Hermione laughed, "Thank you for taking my feelings into account."**

**He nodded with a smile and went back to work. The two of them had been studying these maps for the better part of a week. It wasn't working. They needed to find a better strategy. But what could they do? They had no idea where Harry was and no idea as to how to persuade him to come home.**

"**Hang on." Ron said.**

**Hermione quirked an eyebrow.**

"**What about the room of requirement?" He said with wide eyes.**

"**What about it? Its not as though he would be hiding in there for the last month and half." she said**

**He rolled his eyes, "No, but it may be able to help us find him. If we ask, it should be able to show us how to contact him."**

**Her eyes went wide in understanding. She slapped her forehead, "Of coarse. that's where he was just a week before he left. The room should help us." She quickly walked away from the table holding the maps and grabbed her coat. as she was walking toward the door she looked back at Ron.**

"**Are you coming?" she asked and opened the door.**

**Ron left the table as well and smiled again as he walked out the door.**

**AN: I recently received some messages that pointed out some typos in my story. I apologize for these errors and will strive to do better in the future. Also thank you everyone for reading this story. I believe there will be 2 or 3 more chapters. But I leave it up to you, readers. Should I have an epilogue or should I write a sequel? Please read and review. **


	10. Ron, Hermione, Hermione, and Harry

I don't own Harry potter or any of J.K. Rowling's creations. but I do thank her for giving them to us. I am not making any money.

Harry Potter and the New World

Chapter 10

**Old world. Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.**

Ron and Hermione entered the school and into the great Hall. They needed to speak to McGonagall, quickly. They ran down the hall to the stairs where they found professor Flitwick.

" Professor." Hermione said excitedly. "We really need to speak to the headmistress. It's urgent."

The tiny Professor was obviously surprised to see 2 of his favorite students, but shook it off quickly. "Whatever do you need the headmistress for, Miss Granger?" he asked

"Please, Professor, is she in her office? It's about Harry." she said.

Flitwick's eyes went wide for a moment. He nodded. "Yes. She is speaking to the former headmaster's painting." he said

"Thank you, Professor." she said and then ran up the stair that led to the headmistress's office.

Once there they saw the statue of the gargoyle blocking their path. Neither could think of a password that McGonagall would use. So Ron, the genius that he was, knocked 3 times on the statue's forehead. Hermione looked at him as though he had grown an extra head.

"Really, Ron." she said, "Is that your brilliant plan?" she asked

"Well, I don't know the password, now, do I" he defended.

She shook her head and whispered "Honestly." and walked over to the gargoyle to say "Miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Ronald Weasley wish to speak with the headmistress on a matter of some importance."

The gargoyle responded, "She will be notified."

Ron was dumbstruck. "That's all you have to do? Ask and it'll go get her?" Hermione nodded.

Just when she was getting ready to tell Ron off again for never reading 'Hogwarts; A History' , the Statue jumped aside to allow them on the spiral stair case that was constantly rising. She looked over to Ron and took a deep breath before stepping onto the moving stairs.

They were about to knock, when they heard Professor McGonagall say "Enter." Hermione turned the knob and pushed open the door. What she saw was simply amazing. Along with the paintings of all the former headmasters and headmistresses, the room was decorated with several antique furniture pieces as well as many artifacts that were obviously magical in nature. The walls were a warm , cream color and the floor was a mahogany.

Sitting behind her desk, was Hermione's favorite teacher and new headmistress of Hogwarts. She looked up from some paperwork and almost smiled. Almost. She motioned for them to sit in the ornately carved chairs on the other side of the desk. The two teens sat.

"Now, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" she asked cordially.

Hermione spoke quickly. "We think we found a way to reach Harry, Professor. We believe that if we could use the room of requirement, that we could contact him and maybe persuade him to come home."

"Breath, Hermione." Ron said, which earned him a glare.

"I see. And you were considerate enough to come to me before just gallivanting about the school. I thank you for your consideration." said the headmistress. "Is there anything else you need?"

Hermione thought for a moment then shook her head.

"Then, by all means. Good luck to the both of you." McGonagall said.

They thanked her and stood to leave. Hermione saw Ron start to rub his stomach in a longing manor. She supposed that they could stop by the kitchen for a bit of lunch. She grabbed his wrist and led him to the painting of fruit where she tickled the pear which giggled before turning into a knob. She opened the door and was met with several very happy house elves.

Once inside the kitchen the elves led them to a table so they could sit, and then proceeded to pile more food on their plates than Hermione could ever conceivably eat. Ron, however, looked as if Christmas had come early. They were served and ate their food in silence.

Once they were fed, they left to go to the 7th floor. (of coarse the elves made sure they took plenty of food with them. After all, they might get really hungry after a 20 minute walk.) Once they were looking at Barnaby's tapestry, she started pacing, thinking 'I need to find Harry Potter. I need to find Harry potter. I need to find Harry Potter) after a few turns, a man sized wooden door appeared. She quickly opened the door and Ron followed her into the room. Inside the room was a table with a sheet of parchment on it and a stone archway with a blue swirling mass inside. Hermione picked up the paper and read the note.

_Go through the arch and pretend that the people you see there are people you see everyday. You may be able to find your friend by asking the first person you see._

_signed,_

_a friend._

She looked at Ron questioningly. He shrugged and headed toward the arch. She shrugged as well with the thought that the room is a part of Hogwarts. And as such, it would never do something to harm them. She walked by Ron and through the arch.

Sirius was just walking through his dining room to the kitchen for a bottle of butter beer. He had a tough couple of days. Yesterday, he had taken control of his cousin's Gringotts account and exchanged the cups. Later yesterday he found out that, not only had Voldemort created a Horcrux, but a whole pack of them. Harry had taken the cup and his mother's favorite locket, saying they were horcruxes. And today he had quietly acquired the old Gaunt House. Harry said that there was a ring there that was also a horcrux. He hoped that Harry was right.

He went into the kitchen and saw two people standing there.

"Hermione? Ron?" he asked

"Sirius!" Hermione exclaimed loudly. She ran over to him and hugged him tightly, causing the air to leave Sirius's lungs forcefully.

After catching his breath he asked "What are you two doing here?"

Hermione let go of him reluctantly and blushed. Ron answered his question. "We were wondering if you knew where Harry was." he said.

"I believe he's at Potter manor. He wasn't at headquarters when I was there. But I thought you would know that, Hermione, seeing how you've been staying there since he saved you." he said confusedly

"Oh yeah. I suppose I wasn't thinking." she said lamely.

He quirked an eyebrow. Something wasn't right. He raised his wand to Ron.

"What did Harry destroy in his second year that saved your sister, Ginny Weasley?" he asked

Ron looked at Sirius for a moment and understood. "Tom Riddle's diary. It was possessing her, and Harry stabbed it with a basilisk fang after he killed it." he said. Sirius nodded and pointed the wand at Hermione.

He knew of Hermione's physical attraction to Harry? " What was the first thing that attracted you to my godson? And don't lie because I've seen the way you look at him."

Hermione blushed brightly and said "His eyes. I think their beautiful."

Sirius lowered his wand. "Figures. It's always the green eyes." he said with a smile. "Lets go and see my godson, shall we?"

He led them through the dining room into the sitting room where the fireplace was. He threw in a handful of powder and stated loudly "Potter Manor!" and vanished into the green flames. Hermione and Ron repeated the process, and walked out of the fireplace in the potter manor. They saw Sirius walk out the door and they followed. What they saw made Hermione squeak in surprise.

There, sitting on the couch was lily and James Potter. And in the chair next to them was a young girl, maybe 14 years old.

"Hi, Hermione. Ron." she said cheerfully. " I thought you were up in your room, Hermione."

"Err, well, I guess I went to see Sirius for a bit." she said hesitantly, "Um, is Harry around?"

"Yeah, he's upstairs in his room." said Lily.

"Thanks, Mrs. Potter." she said and excused herself and went to the stairs.

She took the stairs 2 at a time with Ron right behind her. But once there they noticed their mistake. They didn't know which of the 6 doors to knock on. So they decided to listen to each one for a moment. Maybe they would hear Harry moving around.

Finally they heard movement behind the last door on the right. Hermione took a settling breath and knocked. "Come in." came Harry's voice from the other side. She opened the door and saw the man inside.

He had long Black hair and emerald green eyes. His shoulders were broad with defined muscles showing through the tight t-shirt he was wearing. He looked at them and Hermione saw the lightning shaped scar on his forehead. He had no glasses on his face, which made his eyes seem to glow their emerald color.

"What's up, Hermione?" he asked as though they saw each other everyday.

"Harry? Is that you, mate?" Ron asked. Harry looked at him confusedly.

"Ron, We just saw each other yesterday. Remember, You were staring at my mum's backside." he said

Ron's eyes went wide. He recovered quickly though. "No, Harry. We haven't seen each other since I was a prat and accused you of…" Ron Trailed off as Harry's face went slack.

Harry's face lost all emotion. "How did you find me?" He asked stoically.

Ron didn't have time to answer, as Hermione rushed past him in a speed they didn't know she was capable of. She ran to Harry, wrapped her Harms around his neck, and pulled him down into a full deep kiss. Harry was too surprised to respond at first. But, he had loved her for ages and he wasn't about to give this opportunity up. He wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the kiss in kind. They only pulled apart when air became an issue.

"What brought that on?" he asked breathlessly.

"I've been wanting to do that for ages." she said. "And as for you first question, we went through the room of requirement. It brought us straight to Grimauld place, and Sirius brought us to you."

Harry slapped himself on the forehead. "Typical. That's just typical." he said

"What?" Ron said.

Harry looked a bit flustered. "I spent 3 months in the room of requirement learning everything I could about Dimensional magic." he said annoyed. "I could have just asked the room to take me to another dimension and been done with it. But nooo, I had to do it the hard way."

"You mean to tell me that you can manipulate dimensions? You learned how to do magic that was lost with Merlin?" Hermione asked

"Yeah. And Merlin was insistent that I learn to do it for myself."

"Merlin? You spoke to Merlin, himself ? She nearly shrieked.

"Well, Yeah. Who else would teach me something only Merlin was capable of?"

Hermione looked as thou she was ready to faint. Harry saw an opportunity he couldn't resist.

"I kept all of my notes." he said quietly into her ear.

Her eyes glazed over and she looked as though she would start dancing.

"I'm surprised you waited as long as you did after seeing him to start the snog-fest." Ron said with a smirk. "I truly feel sorry for you, mate."

Harry released Hermione to look at Ron. "What do you mean, Ron?" he asked

"Mate, you are a subject that Hermione hasn't had a chance to study completely. She might not let you out of your room for weeks." he said, his eyes full of mirth.

Hermione Glared at Ron for a moment, but she couldn't hold onto that for long, however and smiled brightly as she looked to Harry's eyes again. She could get lost in those green spheres. The changes in his appearance were unexpected, but those eyes of his stayed the same. And the fact that he was blushing and smiling just made him all the more delectable.

Harry's eyes got serious and he said "Oh, my."

Ron and Hermione both looked confused. Hermione said "What is it Harry?"

"Well," he said, "as of right now there are two of each of you in this world." Harry said.

Hermione looked as though she were going to panic. What would happen if they were to meet? What should they do right now? Harry saw the expression on her face and laid his hand on her shoulder.

"I think, maybe, I should introduce you to her." he said.

"But do you know what would happen? We could cease to exist. I don't know what-" she stopped due to the hand covering her mouth.

"No, you won't cease to exist." he reassured her. "It'll be a bit confusing, but completely safe."

She took a couple of breaths. And silently agreed.

They left his room and went across the corridor where he knocked. "Come in, Harry." they heard Hermione's voice say. He entered.

"Uh Hermione." he said tentatively. "You remember how I said that I'm from a dimension that is very similar to this one?"

She nodded.

"Err, Well, it appears that I'm not the only one to come here." he said as he motioned to his left.

Hermione entered the room to see herself, and both girls came close to fainting. Ron looked on and stood speechless. Harry couldn't think what to do next. Here, in this room were 2 Hermiones. One was his best friend of 8 years. The other a girl who he knew had a crush on him, though he supposed much of that crush was from hero worship. But he stood next to his best mate and watched as the two girls stared at each other.

"It's so surreal." Said Hermione from the new world.

"Why do these things keep happening to us, Harry?" the Hermione from the old world said.

"Because I'm Harry Bloody Potter." he said dejectedly.

After 20 minutes of talking, the four teens were more confused then they were before Hermione and Ron arrived in this world. They left the room and went downstairs to see Harry's parents and try to find some sense of normalcy. When they reached the sitting room, the Potter family, save Harry, looked upon the teens with astonishment.

A thought occurred to Harry and he smiled. "I guess I have reinforcements." he said nervously

The Hermiones looked at him like he had just said he was the reincarnation of Merlin himself. "What?" they said in unison.

"That is so weird." said Ron.

The rest of the people in the room turned their gaze to Ron as if to say 'you say so?'

"Yeah, well, maybe that goes without saying." he said sheepishly.

"Could somebody please tell me what is going on?" James asked.

"Well, apparently," Harry started, "The Ron and Hermione from my home world found a way to find me here." he said.

At hearing who the new comers were Jasmine's ire was raised. "How DARE you come looking for my brother after what you put him through?" she asked "You were supposed to be his best friends, and when things go badly, you turn and accuse him of being at fault for everything. My mother told me all about what you did. And I cannot believe you would come here like nothing had happened and how in the BLOODY HELL did you get here anyway?"

They were silent as lily glared and chastised her daughter. James on the other hand was apt to agree with Jasmine. When Harry first got there, he was in great pain. He had slowly gotten better but the pain was still there. However, he decided to hear what these newcomers had to say before he would judge them.

"I would like to know what you want from Harry." he said

At this Ron came forward. "I have to agree with your daughter, Mr. Potter. I really don't deserve to have Harry as my friend." he said.

Harry tried to stop him and tell him not to worry about it but Ron held his hand up. "No, Harry. You let me off the hook twice already. You deserve an apology." He said determinedly. "You have always been a good friend to me, Harry. You never should've had to deal with my jealousy. I am truly sorry for everything I had done, and I hope you can forgive me for what I said to you back then."

"I never blamed you for that, Ron" Harry said. "I knew that you were grieving. And I already forgave you for the other stuff, so as far as I'm concerned, we're alright."

Ron looked as though he would let a tear fall. (he would never admit that he cried mind you.) he and Harry came together in a manly embrace. It lasted .2 seconds. Hermione stepped forward, ready to speak, as well.

"Please, tell me that you're not trying to apologize, Mione." he said. She looked at him startled. He continued, "You have nothing to be sorry for."

Harry turned to his parents. "Mum, Dad, I would like to introduce these two properly. This is my best mate, Ron Weasley." he said motioning to the red head. "And this, is my… girlfriend?" the last part was a question. To which Hermione smiled brilliantly and nodded. "Hermione Granger."

At hearing this, the other Hermione felt a devastating blow in the pit in her stomach. Logically, she knew this would happen when she met the girl. However the reality of it hurt more than a little. She really liked him. However after a moment of introspection, she realized that she really didn't know him all that well. She barely spoke with him unless it was for his occlumency lessons, he tried to comfort her after a bad dream, or idle chit chat that never revealed anything real. So while it hurt, she understood that he needed someone who knew him and cared for him. The best she could say was that she had a severe crush on the handsome man with green eyes.

"Oh." said Lily, while Jasmine looked at Ron and Hermione with trepidation. "But I thought she was dating Ron."

At that Harry looked confused. "Yeah. What happened to that?" Harry asked. He hadn't thought of that.

"That lasted until just days after your row." she explained. "After a bit of discussion, we decided that constant fighting was in no way a good start to a relationship. It was quite possibly the first thing we agrees on since we started dating."

Ron nodded, "Plus, I knew that I could even try to compete with the great Harry Potter." he said smiling. "Honestly, I'm relieved that you two are finally together. Now I don't have to hear it all the time."

"Hear what?" Hermione said.

Ron put his hands together beside his face and his eyes took on a dreamy quality that would put Luna Lovegood to shame. He said in a high voice "Oh, Harry is so brave. He's so handsome, where oh where is my Harry."

Hermione punched him hard in the stomach. " Never, have you heard me say that. And I would thank you for not trying to humiliate me like that, Ronald." she said as Harry looked on laughing. She turned to Harry "And what are you laughing at, Harry James Potter?"

Harry put his hands up in surrender. "I'm laughing at the way Ron's eyes almost shot across the room just now." he said. She calmed down to see the other potters trying unsuccessfully to hold in laughter as well.

"you're right. You never said it. But it was in your diary." Ron said.

Hermione's eyes went wide and she blushed furiously. "You read my diary?" she asked angrily.

"No." he answered, "But now I know that is IS in fact there." he finished smugly.

Hermione couldn't deny it. Ron finally got her. She hated to think that Ron Weasley tricked her into admitting to something. She was so embarrassed until Harry pulled her into a hug. She calmed down almost immediately. It may have been the first time that he initiated a hug when they weren't in immediate danger.

"Besides," he said in her ear, "I like that you think so highly of me." She looked up to his warm smile and had to return it. His smile always calmed her.

"It is nice to finally meet you two," Lily said finally, "However we are in the middle of a war here and Harry is pretty caught up in it as well."

Ron spoke up. "What's up, Mate? Is the golden trio going to ride again?" He asked. And Harry smiled.

"Why, Ron." He said, "I think that is a lovely Idea."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stepped out of the dimensional folds in Romania. They were close to the dragon preserve that Charlie worked at. Ron and Hermione didn't really know what Harry was planning, but he was a born leader who they would follow into hell, because they truly believed that he could conquer it.

After making sure that they were heading in the right direction, the trio started to walk west, toward where they guessed Charlie lived. After walking for what felt like hours, Ron started to complain about hunger. Not annoyingly yet, but Harry and Hermione knew how that would get. Luckily Lily made sure they had enough food for the trip. So they decided to take a quick break.

"So, Harry," Ron said after swallowing a bite of his sandwich, "What exactly is your plan?"

"Well, I thought I would try to convince a certain dragon to help with the giants." he said as though it should be obvious.

"So, your great plan is to talk to a dragon. Ask it nicely to come and fry some giants?" he asked

"Yeah." said Harry, "That's about right."

"Just checking." Ron said with a nod.

Hermione, on the other hand was a bi put off by the idea. "Harry, you do realize that dragons are not snakes, don't you?"

Harry nodded. "That's true, Hermione. But, their speech is similar. I could understand most of what the dragon was saying in the tournament, as well as the one we rode out of Gringotts."

"oh" was all she could say. She still didn't like the idea. She had just gotten Harry back in her life, and this was a risk that she didn't know she was willing to take.

After their lunch, they continued along the path that led to Charlie's House. They walked a couple more hours when they came upon the red haired 2nd born Weasley.

"Oi, Charlie." said Ron.

Charlie looked up "Ron, What are you doing here? And who are these two?"

"This is Harry and Hermione. They're friends." Ron said quickly. "Right now there is a Hungarian horntail that we need to see."

"Are you mad?" asked Charlie. "You're not even supposed to be here. It's too dangerous for untrained people to go near the dragons."

"Oh, come on, Charlie," Ron said. "Harry already out flew her in the triwizard tournament."

Charlie quirked an eyebrow at Harry. "he died later that year. You can't be the same Harry."

"I'm not. But I did the same trick." Harry replied.

They talked for more than an hour before finally convincing Charlie to take them to see the dragon. Once they got to the preserve, Charlie showed them around. Finally they found the horntail that Harry out flew in his fourth year. Though it was sleeping, it was still a wondrous sight. She was at least 7 ½ meters long and 3 ½ meters wide with scales that resembled large silver sickles. The 6 spikes on her tail also looked bigger, at least a meter in length. Harry could see the lower teeth sticking up outside of the beast's lip and horns on her head that were about the same size as her head. All in all, she was a bit intimidating.

Harry took a steadying breath, and then walked over to the cage. He concentrated on using his parseltongue abilities and spoke to the dragon.

"Greetings, mighty dragon" he hissed.

She opened her eyes, then lifted her head. "Your tongue is primitive, but impressive, no scales. For what do you disturb my slumber?"

"I ask a favor. The reward is meat." Harry answered.

"I have meat here. For what reason should I agree to this favor."

Harry anticipated this. He did a bit of research into dragons. In his History of Magic text book from 6th year, there was information about the giants invading dragon territory in 1609. Because of this skirmish, the wizards got involved and put both dragons and giants into preserves. Harry was hoping to use this to help persuade the beast into helping them.

"Giants will soon be attacking the world of man." he said. The dragon looked interested at this and Harry's courage heightened. "I ask that you help us defend ourselves against them."

The dragon thought for a moment. "Your proposal interests me, no scales." she said, "But I must demand more. I must have my freedom."

"I shall free you from here. However after the battle you are on your own to remain so." he hissed. "Does this please you, great one?"

"This is acceptable." she said. "You may call me 'Treela'" she said.

"I thank you, Treela." he said. He then opened a small dimensional fold in her cage. And drew his wand and broke the chain around her neck. "Step into the circle and it will take you to a safe place." he hissed.

She did so and was gone. Hermione and Ron looked on as though Harry had just shook hands with the dark lord himself.

"Harry do you realize what you just did?" she asked with fear evident on her face. "You just released a dragon. Why on earth would you do that."

Harry gave Hermione a funny look. "Didn't you hear the plan?" he asked. "Treela's going to help us in the battle against Voldemort."

"but why would she do that, Harry? What did you offer her in return? She wouldn't do it for nothing." she nearly screamed.

Harry grabbed her shoulders. "Listen, love." he said slowly. "Do you remember 6th year history of magic?"

She nodded for a moment and then understanding lit her face. "The giant invasion of 1609!" she said, finally. "Oh, Harry, that's brilliant. Of coarse, I can't believe I hadn't thought of that."

"Of coarse, I also said that I wouldn't tell sell her out after the battle. She's free, but she's on her own." he said.

She nodded, "I understand that."

After a moment and a few kisses, that made Ron shuffle about awkwardly, they decided to go visit Charlie for a while before heading back to Potter Manor. Soon Harry would be calling out Voldemort one last time. But today, they decided to take it easy for a while.

AN: thanks for all the reviews. Many people are saying that they want a sequel. Some are wanting an epilogue. It's still up in the air, but I'm sure it will all be sorted out by the time I finish this story. Thanks again for all your support.

Please Read and review.


	11. the battle begins

I don't own Harry Potter. I am not making any money.

AN: The majority of my reviewers have decided that I should write a sequel. It's a good thing, too, seeing as I have a good idea for one. At least I think it's a good one.

Thank you to everyone to review my little piece if the Potterverse. I appreciate each and every one of you.

Harry Potter and the New World

Chapter 11.

Harry, Ron and, Hermione joined the rest of the Order at Gryffindor castle the following day to review the plans. Harry wanted to get the battle over with as soon as possible so he called a meeting to tell everyone he could that he would be sending a message to voldemort the following day.

The Idea was to get the battle at Hogwarts, because it gave the warriors of the light a bit of an advantage. Voldemort and his followers would have to breech the wards to get to them. There was only one problem. How could they insure that Riddle himself would show up?

A few ideas were brought up but each one was shot down due to the fact that Riddle didn't really care about most things. He didn't care if his death eaters were killed, which was the first suggestion. However, he was arrogant, and power hungry. Hermione suggested that the message were to indicate that the elder wand was at Hogwarts and that the heir of Gryffindor was the master. The only way that Voldemort could gain mastery of it was to challenge and defeat him.

Harry thought it was a brilliant plan. They could play on Riddle's lust for power and his belief that he must destroy the heir of Gryffindor. The bait was too tempting for someone like Voldemort, who was convinced of his own superiority. They all left the meeting very nervous for the coming battle that had to be fought if they were to ever see peace.

Back at Potter manor, Hermione was in Harry's bedroom with Harry. They had talked for an hour or so about what could happen after the battle. Hermione told Harry that Hogwarts (in their world) wouldn't be open again until the following year to allow time for students to grieve and for repairs. She also told him that they were welcome to return for their N.E.W.T. courses and that they were to be head boy and girl.

Harry was pleased with this news. He liked the idea of finishing his education in the school that was, for so long, his true home. Also he loved the idea that he would be allowed another year here with his parents before start of term. After that he could come and go between worlds and visit. After thinking about the possibilities for a moment he decided to celebrate with a kiss that was so deep, that Hermione couldn't help but moan into his mouth.

They broke the kiss only because of the need to breathe. But only for a moment before Hermione returned the favor by pushing Harry over and climbing on top of him and kissing him soundly. Soon their hands seemed to be everywhere at once, trying to touch as much of each other as they could. There was a powerful need in each touch. Each passing of the tongue tasted their passion. After a moment Hermione grabbed her wand from Harry's bedside table and silently caste a contraception charm on herself. After setting it back down, she returned to kissing Harry.

Soon, Hermione broke the kiss and pulled her shirt over her head. Immediately, Harry's eyes looked as though they would fall out of his head. She looked into his surprised emerald eyes and touched his face lovingly.

"I love you, Harry." she said softly. She pulled his hands to her waist and leaned in for another kiss.

Harry happily returned the kiss before he asked "Mione, are you sure you want to go this far?"

She nodded. "Harry, I've wanted to do this since you put your arms around me on Buckbeak in third year." she said through a smile. "Now, we're adults and we both know how we feel for each other. I want this, Harry. I want you."

Harry smiled warmly up at the woman he had loved since 2nd year. "I love you, Hermione." he said and picked her up and turned them around so that he was above her.

He pulled his t shirt off and started to trail kisses over her jaw and down her neck and sucked lightly on her pulse point, causing her breathing to pick up so much that it almost sounded like a purr. As he continued to kiss, lick, and suck, she arched her back off of the bed. He took this opportunity to unclasp her bra, and he pulled it off of her. He brought his head back up to kiss her lips, pressing their naked chests against each other. She quickly wrapped her arms tightly around him, loving the skin on skin contact.

A moment later he unbuttoned her jeans and she raised her hips to allow him to slide them down her long legs and drop them on the floor. With this done he took the time to admire the near nude form of his girlfriend. She was a true vision of beauty. Her pale skin was completely unblemished, except for the scar from Dolohov in 5th year. But that was almost completely invisible by now. Her legs were long and shapely leading up to the lovely curve of her hips. Her waist was small but not so much as to seem unhealthy. Her breasts were hand sized, round, and lovely. Which led to her shoulders, which were small, but toned. Her neck was long and graceful. And finally her face was beyond words, with luscious pink lips set into a narrow jaw and high cheek bones and large brown eyes that could melt the ice from any man's heart with their warmth. Yes he wanted her, but more importantly, He knew he needed her.

She took his trousers off as well and saw him in his near nude glory. Strong fit legs led up to narrow hips. His abs were very well defined and looked as though they were made for her to run her hands over. His chest was just as amazing as they were built but not overly large. His shoulders and arms showed strength that could likely lift the world upon them. This all led to his face. His strong, yet slightly round jaw with a pair of thin lips brought her gaze back up to the most dazzling green eyes she had ever seen. In those eyes, she saw need and love. And her heart leapt at the thought that those eyes were burning for her.

He again began kissing down her throat and continued to her chest. He licked and kissed around her left breast, finally taking her nipple into his mouth while he massaged her other with his right hand. Having Harry do this sent shivers all through her. She entwined her hands in his long hair to hold him in place while she pressed herself up. His hands roamed a bit further south and felt her through her knickers. This caused her breath to hitch and she uttered a soft moan.

A few moments on her other breast and moving the cloth aside had her thrusting her hips to the rhythm of his fingers her breath was coming in short gasps as her pleasure mounted. She pulled his head off of her chest and kissed him hard, moaning loudly. Finally she came onto his hand and yelled unintelligibly.

She then pushed him up so that she could rid herself an Harry of the remaining clothes they had on. She then laid down, pulling him with her.

"Are you sure?" he asked one more time.

"Completely sure, Harry." she answered. She then pleaded "Make love to me, love. Make me yours."

With that he positioned himself at her entrance. As he slowly pushed himself inside her, he kissed her, and her whimper died in his mouth. He stayed very still, looking at her as a tear rolled into her brown hair. He gently wiped it away with his thumb.

After a few moments that felt like hours, she moved her hips a little to test the new feeling. She found that while the pain was still there, it wasn't unbearable and nodded for Harry to continue. Harry took his cue and started to slowly move in and out of her. It didn't take long for Hermione to start rolling her hip into his thrusts as they found a good rhythm. As time went by their breath started to become shallow and her moans were growing in volume and frequency. She wrapped her legs around him and gasped and yelled a bit at the new position. Soon their rhythm picked up as their pleasure mounted and Hermione felt the pressure build as she knew another orgasm was coming close.

She continued to meet his thrusts as her orgasm grew closer and she knew that his was coming close as well from the sound of his heavy breath and the jerks in his movements. "Ahh! Harry, Don't stop! Oh, Gods, Yes! HARRY!" she screamed as her orgasm overcame her. This caused Harry to fall over the edge, as well, as he came inside her, gasping her name.

She pulled him closer to her, not loosening her grip with her legs. She felt his rapid heart beat against her own chest, and it matched her own. As they lay there, trying to recover from their love making she whispered "I love you, Harry."

He responded with "I love you, too, Mione. Thank you."

Harry rolled off of her and onto his back, pulling her onto his right shoulder. They both drifted off to sleep in each others' arms.

Harry woke the next morning with a warmth on his right and bushy brown hair tickling his nose. He brushed it out of his face with his hand and looked down at Hermione, who was still sleeping with her head on his chest. He hated the thought of waking her, but today was going to be big. He shook her gently and she looked up at him sleepily.

"Morning." she said groggily.

"Morning, love" he said smiling "Ready to get up?"

"No." she said, "Too cozy." she replied sleepily.

He smiled "We have to, Love. We have a busy day."

"Not helping your cause, Potter." she said into his chest. "I think staying here with you beats fighting and possibly losing my boyfriend any day." all the mirth was gone from this last statement.

Harry lifted her head to look at her. "I'm not going anywhere, Mione." he said seriously. "I think I might even enjoy celebrating, this time." he said trying to brighten the mood.

"Harry, You don't know how everything will turn out. A stray curse could hit you, or you could underestimate Voldemort. Anything could happen!" she rambled.

"I'm not underestimating him, Mione." he said. "I know him. I know how he works. He'll start with the killing curse. And if that doesn't work (which it won't) he'll go big. Yeah I'm nervous, but I know that I can beat him."

"I know, Harry. But you can't be prepared for everything. Maybe he'll be different this time. Harry, you can't know!" she replied.

"I know that, Mione. I'm going to be careful. All I need is to know that you believe in me." he said.

Her expression softened. "You know I do." she said. "I'm just worried. This is different than last time. You can't rely on the elder wand for this one."

Harry nodded. "True. But I took a page out of your book, Mione." he said. "I learned my lesson."

Hermione smiled and slipped out of bed. Harry watched her retrieve her clothes and head to his bathroom for a shower. He stayed in bed for a few minutes, thinking about the previous night. The feeling he got when they touched. How complete he felt when she laid next to him afterward. She was just one more reason for him to live through this fight. For the first time in his life, he catalogued his reasons for living and they outweighed his reasons to just give up.

She walked out of the bathroom in a towel. She summoned some clothes from her bag to dress for the day as Harry went for his shower. As he stood under the hot water, he remembered the mistakes he made the last time he had to fight Voldemort. Leaving for the Horcrux hunt with only Ron and Hermione, when they could have had people help them. Waiting for not taking the fight to Voldemort allowed him time to build his army up against witches and wizards who weren't ready for a fight. Now he could do it right. Now he could not only destroy Voldemort. Now he could possibly destroy his influence.

Harry and Hermione went downstairs as soon as their showers were done. They went into the kitchen to see Ron eating his weight in bacon sandwiches. They sat down at the table and helped themselves to some breakfast as well.

"So, mate," Ron said "you ready to fulfill your destiny again?"

Harry laughed a little and said "Well, I'm glad _somebody_ isn't worried about me."

Hermione glared half heartedly at Harry. "Well, I'm sorry if I care enough to want my boyfriend to live a full life."

Harry looked sheepish and muttered a quiet "Sorry" before Ron spoke up.

"Nah. I'm not worried. If you don't beat him with magic, you can always beat him to death with your bare hands. He'd never see that coming." he said with a smile.

"Well, the first thing we need to worry about is the ring that Sirius is bringing here and the diadem when we get to Hogwarts." said Hermione, "Once we get those taken care of, all we need to worry about is Nagini and he's mortal."

"Well, we can take care of the ring as soon as Sirius gets here with it." said Harry. "One of you two can take out the diadem later, I have a plan for Nagini, though."

Just then Sirius walked into the kitchen holding a ring box in front of him like it would explode any minute.

"Speak of the devil." Ron said.

"Take this thing." said Sirius through clenched teeth. "this thing has been trying to get me to kill people all night. I was tempted to give it to you last night, but you two were…unavailable."

Harry and Hermione blushed deeply and Ron just looked on in shock. "bloody hell, Hermione." he said, "you pick the night before he goes to face the world's darkest wizard to shag him?"

'Uh oh' thought Harry as he put his face in his hands. 'the one time we want him to be thick and he catches on immediately. Now we have to deal with hurricane Hermione.'

"I'll have you know Ronald, that if and when Harry and I make love is none of your business." she said loudly. "and what we did was not just a shag. We-" Harry pulled her down to her seat again to stop her. You have to stop her early when she starts a rant or it could take hours.

"Love, he doesn't mean any disrespect." Harry said soothingly, "He only meant that he was worried about me not getting enough rest for today." he then turned to Ron. "But it should be known that I haven't slept that well in my life. And waking up next to you, Mione, just gave me one more reason to fight." Hermione relaxed and rested her head on Harry's shoulder and Ron had an apologetic expression on his face.

Harry then took the box that Sirius had placed on the table while they were discussing the night's events. He motioned for them to go up to his room. The other teens nodded and followed him upstairs. Once they got to Harry's room, he took the ring out of the box and immediately felt what Sirius was talking about. Ron and Hermione were glaring daggers at each other as Harry opened his closet to get his sword.

When he returned to his best friends, they looked as though they were ready to choke the life out of each other. Harry saw this and quickly put the blade through the silver band of the ring. He then pried the stone out of the setting with the dagger he kept in his bedside table drawer. Again he had the deathly hallows. The stone, the wand, and the invisibility cloak.

He saw his friends looked confused. "What?" he asked.

Ron spoke first. "Just now, I wanted to kill Hermione for breaking up with me. I mean I'm not even upset about it, but I wanted her to die because of it." he said.

Hermione tried to shake the cobwebs from her head. "I wanted him to suffer for being such a prat while we were at Hogwarts." she explained.

"well, these feelings have to be rooted in something." he said. "Ron, if you think about it, you probably are hurt about Hermione and me getting together. That would explain why you acted hostile with her when you found out about what we did last night." He then turned to Hermione. "It's no surprise that you would have problems with the way Ron was in school. He was kind of a bully to you."

"HEY!" Ron said defiantly

"Well, it's true." Harry said. "You were pretty mean most of the time. You made her cry pretty often, which is pretty hard to do. Voldemort couldn't even do that."

Ron looked at her with surprise evident on his face. "I didn't know that." he said, "I mean, I knew she cried a few times, but I didn't know it about me. I'm sorry, Hermione. I-"

She stopped him. "It's in the past, Ron." she said, "Right now, we have more important things to worry about."

"Right," he said. "I promised you a happily ever after."

After a few moments, the trio left the room with the destroyed horcruxes in a bag that Hermione conjured for Harry. They walked into the sitting room, where they flood to Hogwarts."

They stepped out of the headmaster's office where Dumbledore was waiting for them. He offered them a lemon drop, which they declined, and he started the small meeting before the trio would go to finish the preparations for the battle that was to take place in the great hall if all went according to plan.

"I understand that there is a particular room that you would like to visit?" he said

"Yes, sir." Harry replied. " but there is something that we have to do in order to get the bastard here. We need a message sent to Malfoy manor. It needs to state that the heir of Gryffindor challenges the Slytherin heir to finish the rivalry once and for all. It should indicate that I am more powerful than him and that I have the elder wand. He can't know it's me, that is very important. If he suspects that Harry Potter has returned from the dead, he'll likely send death eaters to do recon and that would blow all of our surprise. Then there would be assassination attempts on not only me, but my family and friends as well."

"I see," said the headmaster. "I can conduct such a letter. I believe you wish for me to use a bit of goading to almost force him to answer the challenge so that he can prove his superiority."

"Yes, sir. I think that he'll need to prove to his minions that he can defeat anyone." Harry replied, "He rules his followers through fear, and killing anyone who dare challenge him would insure that no death eater would dare try to take his place."

"I concur, Harry. I believe that you have come up with a brilliant plan to lure him here on your terms." Dumbledore remarked

"Actually, a lot of it was Hermione's idea." Harry said. "I just added the heir of Gryffindor bit." he said.

Hermione blushed at the praise, but said nothing.

"I see. Well, if there is nothing else…" Dumbledore said

"No, sir. Nothing else."

"Then, You have until I get a response from my letter to do whatever you have to do. You are dismissed." He finished

Harry, Hermione, and Ron stood and left the headmaster's office and went straight to the seventh floor to Barnaba's tapestry. They conjured the door to the room of requirement. When it appeared, they opened it and walked in. they looked for a time for the mannequin's bust. After 30 minutes they found it still wearing the diadem.

Harry removed the Tiara and placed it on the floor and handed the sword to Ron. Ron looked at Harry like he had just slapped him. There were no words uttered, but Harry's message was clear. Ron needed something to help him kill his inner demons. Eventually Ron took the sword ad raised it over the horcrux. Then it happened again.

The misty image of Harry and Hermione rose out of the diadem. But before they could say anything, Ron cleaved the horcrux in half. The images of his best friends let out a heart stopping scream before they turned to black smoke and dissipated. Another piece of Voldemort was dead.

After they left the room with the diadem in the bag with the rest of the broken horcruxes, Harry said he had something to take care of before the battle and left through another dimensional pocket.

"That is still amazing." said Ron. How in the bloody hell does he apperate inside of Hogwarts?"

"I don't think it's apperation, Ron." answered Hermione. "It's something to do with his dimensional magic, I think."

Meanwhile, Harry was in the forbidden forest. "Treela." he said in parseltongue

"I am here, no scales." said the dragon. "Is the time for my feast upon us?"

"Tonight, mighty one." Harry replied. "I just wanted to know that you were safe and ready."

"I am safe enough with the half giant." said Treela. "For one with giant blood, he is kind. He brings me food and tried to talk to me. I find him to be refreshing."

"His name id Hagrid." Harry said with a smile. "I think he's the exception to the rule when it comes to giants and half giants. He's about as gentle as they come. He has always had a soft spot for dragons. To him, you were a gift from the heavens."

"I have seen such. I believe when I am truly free, I shall befriend this 'Hagrid'. " she said.

"that is good to hear, mighty one. However I must return to my friends. The Giants will likely be coming from the northern area where the gates stand. Once you see them, I ask that you give a signal so that our warriors may get out of your path before you feast." he said.

Treela considered this for a moment before saying "Very well. I shall give a war cry. They should hear that and flee. Beyond that I will kill any who get in my way."

"You are kind, Treela. I shall relay this information." he said with a bow. His eyes never left her face. "Thank you for you mercy." He straightened and left to go back to his friends.

Later that afternoon, in the great hall, Fawkes arrived with a letter from Dumbledore. It read:

_Voldemort is coming at sunset. He shall be accompanied by two hundred death eaters several werewolves and giants. Dementors will be coming into the fray first. That is his usual method for battle. We have several people who are skilled with the patronus charm. And a battalion ready for silver arrow hexes. I do hope your plan for the giants was successful._

_Albus._

Harry handed the note to Hermione, who read it and passed it to Ron. They all looked at each other and knew that it was time for the trio to save the world again,

As the afternoon wore on, more people showed up at Hogwarts. The first people they saw were Harry's parents. James wore a grim expression, while lily's eyes were shiny from yet unshed tears. Harry hugged them but no words were needed. They all knew what was coming, and to survive it they would need to be strong.

Next were Sirius and Remus. Tonks showed up shortly after along with Madam Bones and Kingsley. Soon, the whole order was there, save Snape, who was still acting the loyal death eater. With the order there, Harry felt better.

There was still a little time, and Harry decided that silence was driving him mad so he went over to his mother.

"Mum?" he said

She turned and offered him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Yes, Harry dear."

"I was just wondering." he started, "did you figure out what I was missing from that potion?"

Her eyes brightened a bit and answered, "Oh, I had almost forgotten." she said. "You didn't forget anything. However you were trying to use cod liver when henbane would be better. You see the cod liver would likely work with someone who was psychotic, however you would replace that with henbane for someone who is catatonic."

Harry slapped his forehead. "Of coarse." he said, "why didn't I think of henbane. That makes perfect sense. Its properties are meant for that kind of thing. Many potions use it to _cause_ catatonia, so using it in this capacity should help cure it. How should the dosage be?"

"I think just a half cup a day for two weeks should cure it. Beyond that most healers can heal whatever damage one would get from disuse of their muscles." she explained.

"I thought so as well." Harry said. Than a smile spread across his face. "it's too bad we didn't finish potion with cod liver. That would come in handy."

Lily looked confused for a moment but then understanding lit her face, "Belatrix?" she asked

Harry was getting ready to nod when he noticed the sun starting to set. He turned and announced to the now full hall,

"It's time for the first wave to report to the front of the school. Patronuses ready."

He then led them all outside to wait for the dementors. He put his cloak on over his armor and slipped into the shadow. The wait was the worst thing to Harry. Once the battle was started, he could let his training take guide his movements. Waiting, however, was nerve wracking and he could do nothing.

The moment the sun disappeared over the horizon, they all felt the chill that could only come from dementors. Moments later the moon was darkened by the ruined looking robed figures. Everyone held their place as Harry watched. The dementors swooped down to the group of warriors and they were met by a barrage of silver misty animal shapes that tried to fight them all back.

The first wave kept the dementors back for as long as they could but all too soon on slipped through the ranks and tried to administer a kiss to some unlucky witch. However before the retched thing could perform the kiss, Harry was there. He stuck the elder wand into the dementors open 'mouth' and thought of the previous night with Hermione before calling out "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Silver light was seen in the monster's mouth for just a moment before a large, bright, silver buck with 12 points on his antlers exploded from it's chest. The dementors dissipated like smoke and Prongs walked over to Harry. Even Harry was surprised by the size and shape of his patronus.

"Prongs," he said in shock, "You've grown." the buck took a proud stance and bound after more enemies.

Soon, after actually killing several dementors, the group of warriors were able to chase away the lot. But no sooner did they get rid of the dementors, did they have a pack of werewolves exit the forest at a run. "Fall Back!" Harry yelled and they all ran back toward the castle, throwing curses and jinxes over their shoulders.

They made it near 75 meters when the first volley of silver arrows soared over their heads. Most found their target, but Harry noticed that the arrows weren't doing much in the way of damage. 'DAMMIT' Harry thought. He figured Voldemort must have been expecting this defense, and prepared the werewolves for it. Now it was up to how fast they could run. Harry could take some of them but not all. And not without taking pretty heavy damage, so he ran.

Just then there was a loud 'THUD' and the ground shook. Harry knew the giants were on their way. He just hoped that his insurance policy was prepared. His answer came quickly, when they all heard the loud roar of a hungry Hungarian horntail.

"EVERYONE, TO THE CASTLE!" Harry yelled, "MOVE!"

Everyone gave up on spells and sprinted to the castle doors. Harry arrived at the doors just in time to turn and see a jet of nearly white hot flames engulf most of the lycanthropes and one giant. He grinned and closed the doors to Hogwarts.

Once inside he found the 'squad leaders' there were 6 squads, and the leaders were Dunbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Sirius, and James. He gathered them and had a quick meeting.

"Alright, I've bought us a few moments," he said quickly "Professors, take your squads and defend the paths to your houses, Sirius, you protect Slytherin since Snape isn't here, Dad, I need you to take the balconies in the great Hall. There's more cover there and you and Mum are the best aim, headmaster, you're with me in the great hall. I'll need you to bait Riddle until I'm ready to call him out. Is everyone ready."

"Doesn't matter if we're ready or not." said Sirius, "Our fight is here."

"Alright, get your squads. And please everyone, be careful." he looked at his parents.

He then turned and disappeared into shadows. The whole group wandered briefly how he did it, before gathering their squads and quickly heading to their posts.

James and lily took their squad up to the balcony where vertical slits wide enough for a large mans arm to fit in served as perfect places to fire spells from cover. James looked over at the determination in his wife's green eyes and agreed with what he knew she was thinking. 'no one is taking our son from us again.' there were 12 witches and wizards in there squad. It was the smallest of them due to the lack of cover. But two amongst the squad of (mostly) children stood out. Cedric Diggory and Luna Lovegood both proved to be excellent marksmen. He just hoped that they would both live through this.

James knew that there would come a time when they would be forced to leave their cover and fight among the rest of the make shift army that Harry, Albus, and Sirius assembled. Somehow they would have to find a way to live through this battle and then he would buy his son a drink at the three broomsticks.

Sirius, on the other hand, Hated his spot in front of the hall leading to the dungeons. He hated being out of the main point of action. However he was once an auror and knew that, when dividing an army, one sent experienced fighters to lead the green ones. But he didn't have to like it.

Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody was in the great hall. He had decided that he would follow no one but Dumbledore into battle. And he was one of the best three fighters in the order, so he took his post in the great hall where the majority of the fighting would be.

Tonks and Remus were stationed with their old house of Gryffindor with Professor McGonagall. They were alright taking orders from their former head of house, However Lupin didn't like the idea of the woman he was starting to really care for in harm's way. Even if she was an auror.

Harry was worried. He had tried to get Ron and Hermione to go with one of the less dangerous squads for their safety, Hermione would here none of it, however. Ron was a bit insulted that Harry might not think he would do well, until Harry explained that he was just worried for the same reason as Hermione. Anything could happen. But his pleas were unheeded, and his best friends were on the front lines in the great hall.

Now he was watching out the window as the dragon chased of the only two giants that she didn't kill. It wouldn't be long now before the front doors were breeched. Which is exactly what he wanted.

He needed Riddle to get inside the castle. Once that was done, Dumbledore would put up the anti apperation wards again and the rest of the story would unfold quickly. Harry needed Voldemort in the castle so that his minions would watch him duel with a 'ghost'.

There was silence for what seemed like a lifetime before they heard his voice.

"Gryffindor!" said Voldemort in his hiss-like voice. "The time has come for us to end this. Bring yourself to me and I shall make your death quick and relatively painless."

Harry deepened his voice before casting a sonorous charm and saying. "Not likely, Slytherin. You bring your army in here and we'll finish this where it began!"

"If I am to come to you, I shall torture you to death." hissed Riddle "My death eaters outnumber your pathetic army."

"Not a concern of mine. My army is far more skilled than all of your minions." Harry retorted. "of coarse, if you admit defeat, I shall hold on to my prize. And your pathetic death eaters will know that you are a coward just waiting for me to hunt all of them down before finally killing you."

"Your taunts mean nothing, Gryffindor." Riddle said. "I will-"

"YOU WILL DO NOTHING, YOU SPINELESS WORM!" yelled Harry. "You will sit out there and wait for the silent death that will come all too soon or you will send your army in here where there can be a real battle for Hogwarts!"

At that time the doors burst open and death eaters almost poured into the Hall. Quickly, the defenders sprang into action. Light beans of various colors crossed between the great hall. Many death eaters fell from the volleys of spells sent down from the balconies. Moody dueled 3 at a time while Dumbledore dropped them from a distance.

Harry donned his invisibility cloak and passed around the outer edges to help people from the sides. Soon he spotted Rudolphus LeStrange leveling his wand at a young 7th year boy. He muttered "avada kad-" before he found a small dagger sticking out of his throat. Harry continued on his way eventually forgetting the invisibility cloak, banishing it to the bag he got for his 17th birthday.

Soon the Hall was filled with fighters fro, both sides and the marksmen were forced to come down to the main battle. Harry weaved his way through the battle with a small battle axe, taking out wand arms of death eaters as he went.

Soon he heard a woman scream, "NOT MY SON, YOU MAD BITCH" He turned just in time to see his Mother deliver a strong right cross to Belatrix LeStrange.

"Nice arm, mum." he praised. She nodded with a small smile and went back to work with her wand.

He pulled his wand and pointed it at Dolohov's head. "Obliviate" he said.

Dolohov's eyes took on a glassy sheen and Harry took cue. "The Dark Lord has chosen you to eliminate the least loyal from his inner circle. He believes that you alone would be qualified for this. He also said to do this as soon as you get the chance." he whispered. He then 'accidentally' bumped into him to wake him.

The next thin Dolohov did was raise his wand. "AVADA KADAVRA" he called out, and a green jet shot out across the hall and into the chest of Lucius Malfoy. He then sent Killing curses to three more death eaters before voldemort killed him in the same manor.

Finally he saw who he was looking for. Tom Riddle just cast a killing curse and turned to face another foe. Harry followed the spell to it's intended target and saw Hermione dueling Avery. He tried to use a summoning charm to bring her to him, but it was unwarranted as she dodged it and Avery caught the curse in his chest. He summoned her to him anyway.

"Which one are you?" he asked.

She kissed him briefly and said "Yours."

He sighed, "Careful, that one almost got you!"

"I know. I think I'll stay in a Voldemort free area after that." she replied.

He nodded. "Good, now get down." they ducked as a green jet of light went just over there heads.

Harry teleported them to a less populated area and surveyed the battle. The great hall was littered with bodies, from both sides but it was clearing. It was just about time to finish this one last time.

He walked slowly to the edge of the Hall. Made sure his cloak hood was down where he could see but his face couldn't easily be seen. Summoning his magic, he moved everyone to either side to create an aisle for him to walk through.

"SLYTHERIN!" he bellowed

Everyone in the hall looked to Harry. The defenders mouths turned up into smiles while the death eaters who lost their masks just looked confused.

"I believe that this battle was to between the two of us." he said. And silently opened a small dimensional hole in front of him, that would lead to a point just behind him.

"You come to your death so easily, Lord Gryffindor. " hissed Voldemort. Then "AVADA KADAVRA!"

The defenders screamed as the curse shot right at Harry. Harry didn't move a muscle as the curse appeared to go right through him.

He chuckled. "It's funny. You keep calling me Gryffindor." he taunted.

"I was challenged by the heir of Gryffindor." Voldemort said. "that is who I shall face!"

"Oh, I am Gryffindor's heir." said Harry. "But, its not my name." he pulled the hood down from the cloak. He had his hair pulled back into half tail with a small braid behind his right ear to show the scar on his forehead.

"My name is Harry Potter. And to you Tom, I AM death."

Sorry about the cliffhanger. But don't worry too much about it. I'll have the next chapter posted later in the week. I'm just trying to balance this with work and time with my children and I also wanted to take my time with the final duel between Voldemort and Harry. So what did ya think? I truly hop you like it. I was very excited about this chapter. Yes I know there is one more horcrux but I have a plan for her.

Also, this chapter marks my first attempt at a physical love scene. I hope it was ok. I'm sorry if it was lacking. Thank you everyone for taking time out of whatever it is you do to read my babblings. I truly do appreciate it.

Please read and review.


	12. Final Battle 20

I do not own Harry Potter and I am not making any money from this fic.

AN: I am Happy that so many people like my story. I'm having a great time writing it. However, If you do not like what I am writing, you have no obligation to continue with this story. I won't feel bad if you decide to read something else.

Now with that off of my chest, I bring you…

Harry Potter and the New World

Chapter 12.

Voldemort was stunned at seeing the face of a boy he himself had killed the day of his resurrection. And just as surprised to see that said boy had grown into a formidable wizard. He watched as Potter took a few more strides obviously scoping his battlefield so that he knew where everyone and everything was. 'Boy, no more' thought Voldemort. 'This is a general'.

Harry, on the other hand was looking over the place. He needed one more thing before he could finish his mad plan. And found the snake behind and to the right of Voldemort. He smiled when he saw her. Riddle was powerful, but he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

"My death, are you?" voldemort goaded trying successfully to hide the fair amount of fear that seeing a living, breathing Harry Potter would cause. "I see a boy with delusions of adequacy standing before me."

Harry said nothing as he took a few more steps in Voldemort's direction.

"If that is the way of it, than I shall end this quickly." he hissed menacingly, "AVADA KADAVRA!"

The green jet soared toward Harry. But before Riddle completed the incantation, Harry sent a summoning charm toward Nagini. The snake flew to him, and He grasped her right under the head. The spell hit the snake right in the spine and she went limp in Harry's hand.

"NOOOOOOO!" screamed Voldemort as he watched on. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'VE JUST COST ME, BOY!"

Harry pulled the bag that was tucked into his belt. "Actually, Tom," he said as he dumped the ruined horcruxes onto the floor. "I think I _do_ have a vague idea."

Harry saw Voldemort's eyes widen in fear and surprise, and heard him whisper "No. it's not possible!"

"I warned you, Tom." Harry said casually, "I am death. At least for you."

Voldemort fired off another killing curse at Harry. Harry laughed and stepped into a dimensional fold and reappeared where Nagini was just a moment before. He smiled confidently and tapped voldemort on the shoulder. Voldemort turned to see him standing not a meter away. "Hi, Tom." he said and used a wandless banishing charm to send Voldemort into the wall behind him. Again Harry stepped into the dimensional fold and came out to the same point that he started from.

Voldemort got to his feet and looked over at Harry. Fear was still evident in his eyes, but is was joined by hate and rage. He fired off a stunner and watched as his armor absorbed it. 'Damn!' he thought. 'Basilisk hide' he needed something that would effectively nullify the armor.

He was rewarded when his most loyal servant, Bella, found a target of her own. Potter sent a shield charm to protect his mud blood, and Voldemort took his chance. "CRUCIO!" he yelled. He watched in triumph as the curse hit his adversary in the middle of his chest.

The pain was immense. Maybe not quite as debilitating as the last few times he was forced to suffer through the cruciatus curse, but agony none-the-less. The pain intensified as the armor weakened, and after approximately 2 minutes it was full bore. Harry dropped to his knees as he suffered.

After a few more moments the curse was lifted. Harry dropped further, now resting on his hands to keep him from slumping to the ground completely. He trembled as the waves of pain abated and slowly got back to his feet. He then dodged a killing curse and, finally drawing his wand, he conjured 3 stone walls between himself and Riddle. With that done, he quickly pulled off the top half of his ruined armor. As he did this he heard the first of his defenses explode due to a _reducto_ from his enemy.

Hermione(old world) was enthralled as she watched the events laid out before her. She was devastated when she heard Voldemort cast the cruciatus curse. She felt horrible, as well, because he was distracted by Belatrix LeStrange trying to curse her. Then after the curse was lifted from Harry he removed his armor.

"Why would he take off his armor?" she asked aloud. "Basilisk hide is the most magic resistant material available. Why would he willingly lose that advantage?"

The answer came from Lupin. "The cruciatus curse is completely unblockable." he said, "And basilisk hide can only take so much from a powerful curse like that from one such as Voldemort. Once he was able to weaken it, even a little, it became useless to Harry. So Harry saw it as a hindrance and removed it."

Hermione listened, and while she now understood the situation, it only made her worry more. Harry had shown such a command of the duel until that curse, but now, he was fighting mostly defensively. However if there was one thing she was confident about, it was Harry Potter's ability to do the seemingly impossible.

Lily and James potter had similar thoughts as Hermione as they watched their son (regardless of where he actually came from, he was still THEIR son) battle the most powerful dark wizard in 1,000 years. Harry was doing so well until that insane bitch caught his attention and tried to hurt his girlfriend. They fumed about this for a moment before Lily got one of her brilliant ideas. "Trixy." she said quietly. The elf appeared next to her mistress. She was obviously frightened beyond measure, however her mistress called and she would do what she had to do.

"Trixy, I have an important task for you." Lily said quietly

"Yes, Mistress Lilsy." Said the small house elf.

"I need you to go to Harry's room and retrieve a small vial filled with a purple potion. It's very important to me." Lily requested.

"Trixy can do this for mistress Lilsy." the elf said, "Trixy will brings it back for her mistress." and disappeared with a soft 'pop'

She turned back to the battle that would determine the fate of the magical world.

James listened to the exchange between Lily and the house elf. He didn't know what she was thinking, as was often the case. But he knew it must have been dire for her to call upon the elf. He and Lily were of like minds when it came to house elves. Neither believed in slavery and at one point vowed to never use enslaved servants. They only bonded with Trixy because if they hadn't, the poor elf would have lost her magic and gone insane or died. Still they rarely asked the elf to do much.

He pondered what his wife was planning to do with this potion in Harry's room to no avail. He knew that lily and Harry were working on a potion as a side project, but he was never included on the purpose of said potion. They told him that they didn't want to tell anyone about it just in case it was a failure. James could tell that whatever was in that vial was something spectacular if lily was in need of it right now.

Harry used his few moment behind the walls to recuperate a little from the curse that Riddle had held on him for almost 4 minutes. It took most of his will power to keep from shouting out, but he wouldn't allow that Psychotic bastard the satisfaction. All too soon the third wall was destroyed and Harry teleported to the point behind Riddle and shot a cutting curse at Voldemort. The curse hit his back and Riddle screamed in pain and surprise.

Riddle turned and sent his own cutting hex at Harry, who dodged it only to be his by a burning hex to his left arm. Harry put out the fire and dodged another killing curse as Riddle tried once again to end the duel quickly. Harry returned fire with a stunner that voldemort blocked easily.

"Pity, Potter." Voldemort said gloatingly "You showed such promise, moments ago. I thought you might actually be a challenge for me."

Harry glared at his nemesis.

Voldemort continued his goading. "You strode into this hall with so much confidence, only to use such menial tactics against me. Did you truly think that you could defeat me with such pathetic displays?"

"Not really." Harry said, "But luckily, I have a few more tricks up my sleeve." he then launched a flurry of hexes and curses at Voldemort so fast that they destroyed 2 shields and voldemort was reduced to ducking and weaving to avoid the onslaught.

Harry sent one last curse and ducked back into the dimensional folds and reappeared at the end of the great hall and sent another cutting hex, which caught Voldemort on his leg. Before voldemort could turn and attack Harry heard a voice call out "CRUCIO!" he tried to dodge but the curse got him in the back.

Again he felt as though white hot knives were stabbing into every nerve in his body. The pain was so intense that he couldn't keep his feet and he fell hard to the ground. However the curse didn't last nearly as long. The person who cast it was evidently dealt with as he looked up from his position and saw Ron shaking his hand as though he punched someone.

Harry got back to his knee and tried to stand when he saw Voldemort laugh and point his wand at someone. He cast his own crusiatus curse and lily screamed as she fell to the ground twitching. James tried to stop Voldemort but, MacNair stunned him before he brought his wand to bear.

From his knees, Harry threw his last dagger at MacNair catching him in his temple. Voldemort turned and saw Harry slowly and deliberately climb to his feet. The fire in his green eyes almost literally burning a hole into Voldemort's. He raised his wand and whispered "Ignis Graecus." A pale green fire erupted on Voldemort's outer robes. Voldemort screamed and mumbled 'aquamente' and released a stream of water onto the flames. To his surprise and horror, the water didn't put out the fire. In fact the fire spread more quickly, and burned through his outer robes .

Voldemort quickly ripped what was left of the scorched garment off of him. The wound that showed on the Dark Lord's right shoulder was deep red, blistered, and extremely painful. It was also all the distraction that Harry needed. While Riddle was checking his new injury, Harry mumbled 'expelliarmus' . Riddles wand was ripped out of his hand and Harry caught it deftly. Voldemort looked at Harry angrily and watched him snap it and throw it to the side.

As Harry tossed the yew and phoenix feather wand, he knew that as of now that it was his battle to win. He had the upper hand and decided not to take his time. He put away his wand and drew his sword. He walked calmly toward where Riddle stood in a state of mild shock. As Riddle realized what was happening, he quickly picked up Lucius's wand and turned to his opponent.

"AVADA KADAVRA!" he yelled. The green jet sped toward Harry. Harry lifted the sword and met the curse. The curse bounced off the goblin made blade and struck the floor, leaving a scorch mark and a deep groove. Harry smiled predatorily as he noticed the look of disbelief on Riddle's face.

"I guess you're favorite weapon isn't so reliable anymore is it, Tom?" he said darkly as he approached the evil man.

Riddle glared and said "This changes nothing, Potter. I'll destroy you then I'll rip apart you little mud blood mother before I make that sister of you're a slave."

"Y'know, I really do not like that word." he said and punched Riddle in his jaw, causing the evil man to fall to his bum. "Forget all of your plans for the magical world, Tom. It's over."

Riddle got back to his feet and tried to taunt Harry. "Is this where you offer me a chance to atone? "

"No, Tom." Harry said without emotion. "There will be no more chances for you. No atonement, no more killing. You are going to die like you should have decades ago."

"I see. Well then let's finish this." he hissed. "REDUCTO!"

Harry ducked the curse and ran to Riddle, plunging the sword deep into his chest. Fiery green eyes stared into dimming red ones. Hate filling both pairs.

"This is for my parents, youSON OF A BITCH" he said and then pulled the sword upward, cleanly slicing through Riddle's torso and out the side of his neck.

Everything was silent. No one knew what to say of do at the sight of the mutilated dark lord. The defenders of the light were shocked that it was over. That there could now be peace. The death eaters were devastated that their master was defeated. Their base of power gone.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Belatrix. "YOU FILTHY HALF BLOOD, BASTARD!" she then raised her wand, but before she could cast her spell, Lily grabbed her hair and pulled back. Lily then dumped the contents of the vial Trixy had brought her down LeStrange's throat. Belatrix then fell to the floor convulsing.

Again everything went silent. Harry looked around the great hall. Defender's and death eaters alike were staring at the boy-who-lived with awe. Shock was evident on everyone's face. There were looks of relief on the faces of the Hermiones, Weasleys, Marauders, and Potters. Harry grinned and lifted his sword in triumph, and the defenders cheered.

The aurors immediately went to work collecting the death eaters, who gave no resistance for fear that the Potter bloke would get them next. The rest of the defenders surrounded Harry with his family, Girlfriend and friends closest to him. He hugged and Kissed Hermione. He hugged his parents and then turned to hug the Weasleys and saw the other Hermione. He put his arms out and she jumped into his arms for a bone crushing hug. Once that was done she looked into his eyes and Harry saw a touch of sadness.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" he asked

She shook her head and smiled, "I just don't want you to leave just yet. I finally made a friend and he's going away."

Harry smiled. "I might leave for a couple of weeks, but I have a year to spend with my family, so I'll be back."

She smiled. "Then maybe I'll be able to get to know me better." she said as she looked at the other Hermione

Harry laughed. "I guess so. Now I need to check on the Weasleys.

He walked over to the red headed family, who were all together in a group hug that may have squeezed the life out of lesser people. Mrs. Weasley looked up from the crushing of her family and saw Harry looking on with a grin. She smiled and gestured for him to join the love fest. His smile grew as he walked over and wrapped his arms around the matriarch with a crushing hug of his own.

Once the celebratory hugs were distributed, it was time for the more somber aspect of the battle. He walked over to the antiquated headmaster.

"What's the damage, Albus?" he asked.

Dumbledore sighed, looking all of his 154 years. "Out of the 120 witches and wizards fighting for the light only 21 are dead. And 47 are injured severely." he said, "7 of the dead are students."

Harry's eyes closed in regret. He lowered the body count, but he was hoping that no students would be killed. " I'll go see them." he said somberly. "I should at least try to comfort the families."

He walked to the corridor and saw the bodies of the fallen. The injured were already in the hospital wing. Among the dead students were Lavender brown, Parvati Patil, and Cho Chang. True they weren't students this year, but they graduated about 2 months ago.

Among the adults there were Amos Diggory, Mad eye, Kingsley, and Professor Sprout. Harry saw Cedric on his knees with his mother as she cried. His face was a mask of pain and regret. Harry put his hand on Cedric's shoulder as a show of support. The former Hufflepuff looked up at Harry and nodded his appreciation.

Harry made his rounds to the families of the fallen heroes of the day. The people that answered his words of comfort told him that they were thankful that more weren't killed. Only one person blamed him for a lost loved one. Draco Malfoy.

"Potter!" he said ruefully. "I will make sure you pay for what happened to my father."

Harry sighed. "Malfoy, if I were you, I would grieve and let it go. Revenge is just going to get you hurt if you're lucky." He said tiredly. "As of right now, you have 2 choices. Go willingly to the aurors that are rounding up the death eaters, or I take you to them."

"Those ponces couldn't take me in if they wanted to. I am the head of a noble house." Malfoy smirked, "I'm untouchable."

Harry smiled. "You obviously haven't read the laws regarding noble houses." he said, "You gave up your nobility when you cast an unforgivable curse. There are several pure blood family heads that saw you cast the cruciatus curse. I believe that makes you a criminal, and your house being declared a dead house. Now, willingly or forcefully?"

Malfoy paled even more, if that was possible. He then drew his wand. "And if I take advantage of your weakened state?"

Harry's smile turned into a malicious grin. "You take the chance that I'm not weakened." He then waved his hand and Malfoy's wand flew from his hand and into Harry's. Using Malfoy's wand, He casually said "Stupefy" and waved over Tonks who put magic dampening cuffs on the boy before renervating him.

Harry went back to the great hall and found his family and the Weasley family sitting at the Gryffindor table with the Hermiones and Sirius. He went over to the table and sat by his girlfriend. Once he was settled he told the group the news of the dead and wounded. The happy mood soured on the news quickly.

Through the tears Mrs. Weasley said "But Amos was such a peaceful soul."

"I don't think that matters to the death eaters." said Sirius.

The Weasley family save the other Ron left the table leaving the 3 Potters, the 2 Hermiones, Sirius, and Ron.

"Well," said Harry "What now?"

"I don't know about anybody else," replied James "but I'm taking my son home and we're going to get pissed."

"James Charles!" chided Lily.

"What?" asked James, "I think he's earned a drink with his old dad."

"I agree." said Lily "I just think it's rude to not include the rest of us."

"Yeah." said Sirius. "And I'm your best friend, as well as the boy's godfather. If anyone gives him his first round, it's going to be uncle paddy."

The laughter at this last statement was more relief than anything. But Harry's best friends and mother could tell that he didn't feel like laughing. His emerald eyes looked haunted. While the rest of his face joined in the merriment, his eyes remained distant.

A few hours later, after a celebratory dinner prepared by the Hogwarts house elves, the Potters, Sirius, the Hermiones, Ron, Remus, and Tonks were lounging in the sitting room at Potter manor. Each had a tumbler of fire whiskey in their hand.

"Mum, What was up with Belatrix?" asked Harry. "She was twitching and convulsing until the aurors took her away."

"I just gave her a dose of the potion you were working on. It was a small bottle so I figured it would keep her down for a day or two. You know, give you time to celebrate with your family and friends." Lily answered.

Harry's eyes widened. "Mum!" he nearly shouted. "That potion was undiluted!"

Lily looked like he had hit her.

"What?" interrupted Ron. "So it should work better, right? What kind of potion was it anyway?"

Harry sighed. "It was an incomplete potion that Mum and I were working on to help repair broken minds, Ron. Without the key ingredient it was a very generalized potion. As it is, a normal, diluted dose would temporarily straighten her mind. However the undiluted potion that Mum gave her basically made her catatonic." he explained.

Ron looked confused, "What's catatonic mean?" he asked

Hermione shook her head in frustration. "Honestly, Ron. You should really expand your vocabulary beyond bludgers and kippers." she said "Catatonic is a condition in which a person has lost all mental capabilities beyond breathing and eating. They do not know they're own surroundings or their own name. They do not move or speak. They are little more than bodies with no soul."

Ron paled. "Like Neville's dad." he near whispered.

"Yeah." said Harry. "Just like Neville's dad."

Lily was white. "I didn't know." she said quietly.

"It doesn't matter." said Harry. "It's probably best that you did it. She would have tortured me into insanity if you hadn't."

"I think not!" Lily said loudly. "If she would have tried, I would have killed her more soundly that you did Voldemort."

Harry gave his first real smile since the battle. "Y'know, Mum. I believe it."

"You best." she said, "No one hurts my babies."

Soon a comfortable silence filled the room. Trixy moved about the room refilling glasses and glaring at Hermione who tried to do it herself. Everything was peaceful at the potter residence. Except in the head of the boy-who-lived. Inside his head he kept seeing all the blood and gore. As well as all of the bodies that he had to deprive of life. Harry was disgusted with himself and wondered why anyone would want to be a hero.

Not long after, Harry excused himself, explaining that he was tired. Considering the day he had no one argued. Hermione, however knew Harry better than anyone else. She saw the haunted look in his eyes that everyone else either ignored or didn't see.

She climbed the stairs, intent on giving him a shoulder to cry on if that's what he needed. Once she got to the door to his room, she took a deep breath. She wondered if this was the right thing to do. Maybe he wanted to be alone. 'No' she decided. He had spent too much time alone. No one should have to deal with all of their problems without support. She knocked on his door.

After a moment he heard a muffled "Come in." She opened the door to see Harry sitting on his bed with his knees bent and his back against the headboard.

"I figured it would be you." he said through a fake smile.

"Of coarse, Harry." she replied. "I've known you too long not to know when your upset."

"It's nothing. Just tired" he said

She sat down on his bed next to him and cupped his cheek in her right hand as she looked into his eyes. "Who are you trying to fool, Harry?" she asked.

He turned his head away from the comfort he felt he didn't deserve. "How can you stand to look at me?" he asked

"What?" she asked, confused.

He looked at her fearfully. "I'm a killer, Hermione." he started. "Not just Riddle. I killed people in that battle before I got to him. People who had families and-"

"Stop right there, Harry James Potter." she interrupted. "Yes you killed people. We're better that you face that. But you killed people that have killed, raped, and tortured innocent people. Women and children have been destroyed by those death eaters and more will die before the aurors can round them all up."

" I know, Hermione. But I still killed men today. I didn't even pause, I just hacked off arms like I was cutting firewood last year. My god, Hermione, I didn't care what I was doing as long as I got to Voldemort." he said desperately.

"You did what you had to do in order to keep people safe. You remember what we learned about the first war. All but 25 or so death eaters were able to stay out of Azkaban by telling the ministry they were under the imperious curse. Those people you killed today won't be able to get off that easily. And the fact that you feel this way proves that you are a good man. Not a murderer."

Harry didn't know what to say to that. Logically he knew that she was right, but it was hard to look back and remember the dead or dying bodies that he left in his wake. It's true that they were all there to kill people. Most of them would take pleasure in it. But the guilt was still powerful.

Hermione scooted closer to him and put her arms around him. She kissed him softly and pulled his head to her chest and rocked him until she felt that he was settled. And tried to get up and give him some privacy. But he wouldn't release her.

"Stay." he said simply.

"Are you sure?" she asked

He nodded "Yes. I don't think I want to be alone just now. Don't leave me."

"Never." she said quietly and laid down with him and they both drifted off to sleep.

Well there we are. Chapter 12. I hope the battle scene was to your liking. And I hope that the aftermath was believable. The next chapter should be posted soon and will be the last one for this fic. I have had requests for a sequel and will get to work on one in a couple weeks. Thanks again.

I would also like to apologize for the tardiness of this update. Some things came up on a personal level that could not be ignored. But I thank you all for your patience.


	13. afterward

I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, those last 2 books would have probably been MUCH different. I'm not making any money from this story.

Harry Potter and the New World

Chapter 13

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were in the foyer. They had decided to go back to the other world for a month or so before Harry and Hermione returned to spend the rest of the year with the Potters. It had been discussed by those involved that Harry had responsibilities in his world that couldn't be ignored. Primarily his godson who was, like Harry, an orphan. He would spend as much time as he could with his new family come 'home' at least once a week for dinner and spending all of his holidays there. Halfway through his school holidays he would return to the other world to get Hermione and Ron so he could spend some time with his friends that he had been through so much with.

But this was the part of the journey home that Harry dreaded the most. Saying goodbye to his newly completed family, He looked over at his mother, Father, and little sister. The two women had tears freely rolling down their cheeks and James had them glistening in his eyes. He walked over to his father, and embraced him firmly.

"I'll be home in a month or so, Dad." he said in a whisper.

"I know, son." James said sadly. "Just remember that this is your home, whenever you want it to be."

Harry released his father nodding, turned and picked up Jasmine in a fierce hug, making her giggle. "You behave yourself, and maybe I'll teach you some new things when I get back." he said.

"What kind of things?" she asked excitedly

Harry chuckled and said "The kind of things that will make McGonagall pull her hair out."

She giggled again and nodded. "Deal."

Finally he turned to his mother and looked into eyes that were so much like his. "Thank you." he said before hugging her tighter than he ever hugged anyone.

"Whatever for, Harry?" she asked as she returned the hug with as mush force.

"For being my Mum." he said with tears in his voice.

She pulled from the hug and held his face in her hands, looking into his eyes. "Believe me when I say that the pleasure is all mine."

She let go of Harry so that she could hug Ron and Hermione. She lingered a bit with the brunette witch and whispered something in her ear. Hermione smiled and nodded as she grasped Harry's hand.

Jasmine also hugged them telling Hermione in no uncertain words that if she breaks Harry's Heart then she break Hermione's head. But she said it with a smile. Hermione smiled and promised to be good to Harry, and the Girl seemed satisfied.

Ron, on the other hand was looking a bit out of place. He was used to all the family emotional stuff, but usually it was _his_ mum breaking ribs by hugging everyone within range. He wasn't used to not being one of the kids. He was pulled out of these thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to look in the brown eyes of James Potter.

"I would like to thank you and your family for looking after my son for all these years. From what he tells me your mother is just like the Molly Weasley we have here." James said. Ron nodded. "Than I think he was in good hands. Molly and Arthur Weasley are some of the most honorable and loving people I have ever met. Thank them for me, would you?"

Again Ron nodded. "It was a pleasure meeting you, sir." he said. "But, Harry looked after me most of the time. It's Hermione who kept us from doing stupider things than we actually did." he said.

James smiled mirthfully and said "I can see that, but I think Harry can thank her quite thoroughly for us." he said.

Ron paled at the implication. "If it's just the same to you, sir, I don't think I want that image in my head." he said and James laughed loudly.

The trio spent a few more minutes saying their good-byes before finally leaving Potter manor. As they walked a little way Harry decided he needed to talk to Ron about something that was weighing heavy on his mind.

"I'm sorry." he said as he looked over at Ron.

Ron looked confused. "For what, Mate?"

Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his long hair. "It's just… That had to been terribly hard for you. Ya know, seeing, Fred. Seeing Ginny." the last part was said quietly.

Ron's face took on a sullen demeanor. "It was Hard at first." he said. "It'll be harder when we get home, though. Not seeing them and stuff. But I think I understand you a little more, now."

Harry cocked his head to the side. "How so?" he asked.

Ron didn't answer right away. He took time to put his meaning into words.

"I was pretty jealous of you when I found out that you were rich." he said. "I also thought you were barmy whenever you said that you'd give it all up at once just to spend a day with your parents or Sirius. I understand what you mean, now. I would give up a lot more than gold for the last couple of weeks I got to spend with my sister and brother again."

Harry nodded his understanding. "So." he said, changing the subject. "How do you like being a hero?"

Ron smiled. "You make it sound cooler than it was." he said

"It usually is." Harry said

Through it all, Hermione listened and smiled. Harry and Ron finally grew up.

**Old World. The Burrow.**

Molly Weasley was not doing well. In the last two months, two of her children had died, Harry had run off to grieve, and then Ron and Hermione broke up, now they were gone to find Harry. She was worried about her youngest son and the 2 children who were as good as hers. Merlin, what she would do to hear their voices again.

Arthur was at work. He was promoted again. He was now the senior ambassador to the muggle world. She believed that it was a job that Arthur would love, if he wasn't so worried about losing another of his sons. She was worried about Arthur as well. Since the war ended, he had started losing weight. He barely ate, and almost never slept. He spent most of his time working.

Bill and Fleur were spending the week at the Burrow to help with the new wards. Charlie stayed after the battle of Hogwarts, saying he wants to be where he's needed. Percy Spends as much time as Arthur at the ministry, trying to rebuild the connection to his father. George threw himself into his work at the joke shop, saying that he is going to invent a prank in honor of Fred and all the marauders that died in the war.

Molly, Herself, spent most of her time crying and cleaning her already immaculate new home. She was scared for her family. Both of her blood and her heart. She was just wiping down a counter in the kitchen when she heard the most beautiful music a mother could hear.

"Mum, Dad. I'm home."

It was Ron. She dropped her towel and ran to the den to greet her youngest son. When she stepped into the den she saw Ron and Hermione smiling at her. She wrapped Ron, then Hermione in hugs that nearly caused them to lose consciousness. When she released them, she was crying tears of relief. She studied them to make sure they had been eating properly, not saying a word. She didn't trust herself to speak yet.

After a moment to get her bearings she finally said. "Ronald, Hermione, It's so good to see you two!" she hugged them again. Then she remembered why they had left. "So was there any luck in finding Harry?" she asked anxiously.

"Yeah, they found me." Harry said from behind her, causing her to jump.

She turned around and saw him. He looked so different. Broad shouldered and narrow hipped. Long hair pulled into a ponytail like Bill's he wasn't wearing his glasses which caused his green eyes to nearly glow. But it was that same 'Harry Potter' smile that she had grown to love. It was her Harry. She said nothing as she pulled him willingly into one of her famous hugs and silently cried on his shoulder.

"Where have you been, Harry?" she asked without the anger that he usually heard with that question.

I promise to tell you everything as soon as we can talk to everyone that's here, Mrs. Weasley." he said softly.

"Oh, Pish Posh on this Mrs. Weasley nonsense." she said drying her face with a handkerchief. "You are an adult now. You can call me Molly."

Harry shook his head slowly. "I can't do that. I have too much respect for you." he said. "But, since you don't want me to call you Mrs. Weasley, what should I call you?" he asked.

"Well Harry," said Ron in a well rehearsed conversation "She always thought of you as an honorary Weasley." Harry nodded.

"And you do think of her as family." said Hermione smiling.

"That settles it, then." said Harry officially. "I'll call you 'Aunt Molly'. Of course, if it's alright with you."

The moment he said 'Aunt Molly' her defenses were down again and tears welled once more. She nodded her head and said. "That would be lovely, Harry, Dear." she gave him a brief but fierce hug and led them all into the kitchen for some tea.

Later that night, Harry was in Ron's room playing chess. Ron was still wining, but at least Harry was putting up a good fight, this time. They had a bet on the game. If Harry won, than Ron would allow Harry and Hermione to set him up on a blind date. He was willing to agree to this because Harry has never won a game of chess. However Harry said that if Ron won, he would buy the red head a Firebolt when he went to replace his.

As soon as Ron said 'Check mate', Harry heard the telltale popping of apperation. He smiled at Ron who smiled back and got up to greet his family. He waited for them to see Ron And then Hermione, who was helping Aunt Molly with Dinner.

After a few moments of Arthur and Percy greeting and talking with Ron Harry started down the stairs.

"Is dinner ready, cause I'm starving?" he asked on his way down

It was priceless. Arthur and Percy were staring slack jawed at Harry. He noticed that Mr. Weasley had almost drawn his wand. He stood there for a few moments in silence waiting for someone to say something. Surprisingly, it was Percy who made the first move. He walked over to Harry pulled him into a one armed hug.

"You have no idea how good it is to see you again." he said.

Now it was Harry's turn to stare. Percy never showed that he cared for Harry in the past. Oh he was kind enough in Harry's first four years, but never affectionate.

Mr. Weasley put his hands on Harry's shoulders. "Harry!" he said, "I almost cursed you, and you look so different."

Harry smiled broadly. "It's good to see you, too." he said. "I was wondering something." he said.

Mr. Weasley nodded for him to continue.

"I was wondering if I could call you Uncle Arthur. I already asked Aunt Molly. Ya see, when I didn't have anyone who cared, the Weasleys took me in and showed me family. I would like to be a part of that, if you don't mind."

The patriarch grinned and shook his head. "Harry you are already apart of it." he said. "But, it would please me greatly for you to consider me your uncle." with that they moved into the kitchen, where Ron, Hermione, Aunt Molly were greeting Bill, Fleur, and Charlie.

The three new arrivals looked confusedly at Harry for a moment before recognizing the green eyes and lightening shaped scar. Then they were around him, hugging, and in Fleur's case kissing his cheeks. They all seemed happy to see him, but Charlie pulled him to the side for a conversation.

"You look good, Harry." he said, "Does this man that you've forgiven yourself for everything?"

Harry looked up to the slightly taller man. "Mostly, I think." he said. "I mean, I know it's not my fault that they died. I know I couldn't have stopped it, but, it's hard. Hermione says I have a 'saving people thing'."

"Well, that's good to hear." said Charlie. "What's your plan, now?"

Harry gave a small smile "I'm gonna lead a life that they'll be proud of." he said happily, "in the case of my Dad, Fred, Remus, Tonks, and Sirius, that means I'm going to have fun. In the case of Ginny and my Mum, I'm gonna be strong and love completely."

"Good answer, Harry, now come on in the kitchen. Dinner's waiting." he led Harry off to the rest of the family and Hermione. "George is gonna go spare when he see's you."

While they ate, Harry asked about life at the Burrow. He listened as the Weasleys told him of their lives while he was away. Bill told Harry of his new promotion at Gringotts, Proudly stating that he was the first wizard to become leader of a goblin curse breaking team. George told him of his latest inventions each dedicated to a different trouble maker that was taken by the war. Charlie told him about how he decided to take a year off from the reserve to be with his family. Percy told him of Arthur's new position and of becoming his aide. The next subject of conversation was Uncle Arthur telling him about some things happening in the wizarding world.

"Minister Shacklebolt has been asking about you a lot, Harry." he said, "He wishes to present the three of you with the order of Merlin, first class."

Harry rolled his eyes at the thought. "I thought he knew that I didn't want anything like that." he said annoyed. "I only fought Voldemort because I had to. No one else could've beaten him."

Arthur smiled at him. "That, My Boy is exactly why you deserve the honor." he said amicably. "You put yourself in a dangerous situation, one where you knew that you might not live through, because it had to be done. So that the rest of us had a chance at peace. Whether you were a hero before or no, Harry, you proved to the entire wizarding world that you are. Furthermore, Harry, this is mostly for the community. They want to thank you three for all that you have done for them."

Harry returned the smile. "Thanks for making me understand, Uncle Arthur." he said, "However, I still never wanted this. But, since it's so important to shack, I'll do it."

They talked about that for a while and the new 'Harry Potter war relief fund' which benefited families that lost homes and loved ones in the war. 'They finally used my name for something worthwhile' Harry thought. He liked that people are going to remember him for more than a stupid scar on his forehead.

Once dinner was over, they asked him about where he had gone to. He knew that they had been dying to ask all night, but he decided to keep things light for as long as he could. So he began.

"When the battle was over, I was having a hard time coping, as you well know. My talk with Charlie helped a little but, I still couldn't take all of the people celebrating while there was so much death." he said sadly, "Hell, the reason they were celebrating was that I had killed someone.

Then, on the day everyone left Hogwarts, Ron and I had a row." he looked at Ron's face, which was filled with guilt. "I used the things he said as an excuse to get away for a while. To try and find a place where I could be anonymous. I need a place where nobody ever heard of Harry Bloody Potter.

"So I locked myself up in the room of requirement hoping that I could find a place to go. What I got there, was a wizard who decided to teach me dimensional magic. I jumped at the opportunity to get myself away from the world. Everything was bad here. I had no real family left. Ron Hated me, Hermione was worried about how you all were coping. I guess she figured that your needs were greater than mine. And she was right. Then there's also the fact that I had filled my purpose. The wizarding world didn't need me anymore, so why stick around. No one wanted or needed me, so I decided to leave."

He looked around at everyone. The men looked morose at his words, while Hermione was crying silently. Aunt molly wasn't so silent in her tears.

"You must remember that I was grieving at the time and thinking straight." he said, "So while I was there, my teacher performed a ritual that would return all of the magic and physical health that I lost through the years due to Voldemort and the Dursleys." he accentuated this point by gesturing his new physique. "This allowed me to have the power required to create the doorway I needed. I trained in several subjects and was trained to use weapons and battle magic while I was there. I did this for 16 hours a day for three months.

After I left the Room of requirement, I went to Grimmauld place and did everything I needed to do for the jump to the other world. A week later, I performed the spell."

From there he explained about finding Sirius and his Parents, about his younger sister and about finding a new war with Voldemort being waged. He told them of his rescue of the other Hermione and finding out that it was acceptable for purebloods to attack, rape and kill muggle bornes on the street. He told them everything about the order and Gryffindor castle, and Dumbledore leading the war effort. But when it came time to tell them of the final battle with Voldemort, Ron and Hermione took up the story.

"He was Brilliant, Mum." said Ron excitedly. "First he coordinated the Fight with Dumbledore, than he sent a letter that lured him to Hogwarts."

Hermione nodded "He actually killed dementors. His patronus was so powerful, it actually ripped one apart."

"And he shot this spell at Voldemort that I never heard of. Whatever it was it caught him on fire so hot that water didn't even phase it." said Ron excitedly.

Hermione nodded. "The incantation was Ignus Graecus. Greek fire." she said.

The Weasleys listened in rapt attention as Ron and Hermione told of Harry's battle prowess. They especially liked the part where Harry taunted and laughed at Voldemort. Ron laughed through the telling of how Harry appeared behind Voldemort, said 'Hi tom, and threw him into a wall. Hermione ended it with how Harry stabbed Voldemort and sliced vertically through his torso and neck.

Everyone was silent for a full 5 minutes. The story was completely unbelievable, yet they could look at Harry and see the truth to at least part of it. Finally, it was Bill that said, "That's quite a story, Harry." it was all he could think to say.

Arthur looked at him thoughtfully. "Dimensional magic?" Harry nodded so Arthur continued. "I thought that art was lost with Merlin."

"Actually, you've been using dimensional magic for ages." he said.

"What are you talking about, Mate?" asked Ron. "We don't know any. How can we use it if we don't know how?"

Harry looked over at Ron like a professor would to a young student. "King's Cross." he said, "Platform 3 ¾. Did you really think that they could put a huge steam locomotive on that track, out of sight of the muggles, without setting it in another dimension? The pillar that leads to it is the door to another dimension. It comes through another door into ours once it enters the highlands."

Hermione was enrapt with Harry explaining something so new to her. He had promised a look into his notes on the subject, but this was so much better than reading. Harry was giving an example of an obscure magical practice. She was just so excited that Harry could teach her something.

Ron looked at Harry as though he had just explained the universe to him in a few short sentences. "I never thought of that." he said with amazement. "That's brilliant, that is."

Harry shrugged. "Really, the theory isn't that had to understand. You just have to calculate the vibrational sequence of the dimension you want to go to, than figure out the best place to place a door. Once that's done, it's just a matter of opening it."

Hermione beamed at Harry. She leaned in and said "Did you know that you are very sexy when you are in teacher mode?"

Harry blushed lightly. "In that case, maybe I'll teach you a few things later." he said challenging her.

"I look forward to it." she replied coolly.

The next day found Harry walking over the hill near the Burrow. After nearly 30 minutes, Harry saw the strange twisted tower that was the home of the Lovegoods. Thinking that he didn't want to walk all the way over there he stepped into a pocket and stepped out on the stoop in front of the Lovegoods' home. He knocked loudly and almost immediately the door opened revealing the dreamy face of his good friend, Luna.

"Good morning, Harry." she said. "I was expecting you."

Harry smiled. "Let me guess. You told you?"

She nodded

"Did you say why I was coming?" he asked.

"No. I assume that you are feeling guilty about blowing up the floor in my room." she said noncommittally. "You really shouldn't. I understand and so does Father."

Harry's face reddened a bit. "Yeah. That was part of it. Sorry about that." he said. "But I actually have a gift for you."

She looked mildly interested. "Really? Why would you do something like that?" she asked.

Harry shook his head. "You really don't get that I _am_ your friend." he said. "Sometimes friends do things for each other just they want to make each other happy."

She smiled at that. "That's nice, Harry." she said. "I guess I'm still getting used to having friends."

Harry smiled, "So, do you want your present?"

She nodded and answered without much enthusiasm, "Very much, thank you."

Harry's smile never wavered as he pulled a large box from a dimensional pocket and handed it to her. She took it and sat down on the stoop and sat it next to her. He leaned onto the wall and watched. She opened the box to see another box. This one made of glass. Inside the glass box were a number of large beetles with zigzagging horns jutting from where their noses should be. Each was a bluish color that changed to a green or purple depending on how the light hit their exoskeletons.

For the first time since he met her, Harry saw Luna's eyes clear and her smile was dazzling. She stood and hugged him with everything she had. Harry was happy to return the hug. He was glad he could make his friend happy.

"Oh, Harry, thank you so much." she said excitedly. "I've looked for crumple horned snorkaks almost my whole life. How can I thank you enough?" she was literally bouncing.

"You thanked me just fine with that smile and hug." he said laughing, "Just remember that you have friends, now."

She nodded happily. "Wait until father sees these. He'll be so excited."

Harry's expression turned serious. "Luna. I need to tell you something."

"I know, Harry." she said, "I can't tell anyone where you found these. And also that you are going back soon."

Harry sighed in relief. "Yeah that about covers it." he said. "I'll just leave you to show these to your father."

As he turned and started to walk, "Harry," Said Luna. He turned and looked into her clear ice blue eyes as she said, "I'm glad that you found your family. You deserve that kind of happiness."

"Thanks, Luna" said Harry with real gratitude. "Coming from you, I can believe that."

She smiled again as he walked away.

Later Harry and Hermione went to Grimmauld place. Ron stayed at the Burrow to spend time with his mother, who he actually missed. When they stepped through the door they were greeted by Kreatcher. Who bowed to them and asked them politely to remove their shoes as he had just waxed the floor in the den. The couple complied and stepped further into the house.

Both teens were amazed by the changes in the den alone. Kreatcher had done a marvelous job with the decorating and refurbishing. Hermione had told him that he had been working to make the house more comfortable while she was here, but Harry couldn't believe that this was the same house.

The den had solid oak floors that were stained a dark rich brown. The walls were colored a warm soft golden with burgundy sheer curtains and matching textured drapes. It held the same black leather furniture only renewed and cleaned making the room look very homey. The accent table as well as the coffee table was a deep mahogany completing the décor.

"Kreatcher, I can't believe how amazing this place looks." said Harry in awe. "Thank you."

"Master is Kind to Kreatcher." the elf croaked as he bowed.

Harry led Hermione to one of the comfy looking sofas and sat down with her. She seemed excited for some reason. And judging by the fact that she was a bit jittery before they arrived, Harry knew it wasn't because of the new look of the house. But he kind of liked the way she was acting. It was like when she had just found a new book and couldn't wait to start reading it.

"So?" she said expectantly

"So what" Harry said confusedly.

She rolled her eyes "So where are those notes you promised?"

Harry smiled as he realized that she had probably been waiting for them since he said something about them. "Now?" he asked teasing.

She growled at him, but was smiling. "Now, Potter."

He laughed, "Not just yet Granger." he said "first, I have a surprise for you."

She arched her eyebrow and crossed her arms as Harry stood. He reached behind him, into his dimensional storage pocket, and pulled out a white staff with a large emerald at its peak. She looked at the staff like it was a priceless work of art. What she didn't know is how right she was. He brought the emerald tip to his face and whispered "Merlin" into it. He pulled it away from his lips as a thick green smoke billowed out of it. Slowly the smoke took on the shape of a man and began to solidify until an elder, long bearded man stood before the teens.

"Harry, my boy, what can I do for you today." said Merlin.

"Actually," Said Harry, "I would like to introduce you to someone."

Merlin looked to Hermione whose eyes had gone large and round. "Is this the studious young lady we had talked about?" he asked

"Yes, sir." said Harry happily. "Merlin, I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Hermione Granger." he looked to the awestruck woman in question, "Hermione. This is Maerlin Embrys. Most people just call him Merlin, though."

"Enchanted, my dear." He said as he pulled her hand to meet his lips. "I see Harry was not justifying your beauty."

She could barely find words. Finally she just said, "Thank you, sir."

"Girlfriend, you say." he said as Harry nodded. "Ah, finally you find the love that you had been looking for returned to you. I am sure that the world is a happier place, now that you have found each other in it."

Harry looked shrewdly at the elderly wizard. "You knew this would happen didn't you?" he asked

"Certainly not, Harry." Merlin said, "But I did hold out hope for you, lad."

Finally, Hermione found her voice. "Sir, you taught Harry how to go to other worlds." he nodded. "If you knew that he cared for me like this, why would you help him leave?"

Merlin smiled indulgently. "Because he needed to." he said simply. "He was in a state, to which, he needed to escape and find his own needs. And in doing this, he found not only his love for you to be more than he originally believed; he found the family he had always missed."

She bit her lip in contemplation. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder." she said to herself.

"Precisely, My Dear." he said.

"Merlin." Harry said after a moment. The old man looked to him. "Would it be possible for Hermione to talk with you on occasion? I may have learned loads this summer, but she is way smarter than me. I think it would be quite the treat for her to spend some time with one of the most brilliant minds this world has ever seen."

Hermione beamed at Harry. Her smile grew even more when Merlin said, "Why, Harry, I believe that would be quite lovely." he looked back to Hermione. "How refreshing it is to meet a scholar like myself. Just call my name into the gem on Harry's staff, My Dear. I would be happy to converse with you whenever you would like." he Kissed Hermione's hand again and shook Harrys. "If there is nothing else, there is a matter that requires my attention." he bowed to the couple and left in the same manner in which he arrived.

Hermione wrapped Harry in a huge hug. "Thank you for sharing that with me, Harry."

Harry returned the hug. "How could I not introduce the most knowledgeable teacher I have ever had the pleasure to know to the book worm that I love?" He said with a teasing grin.

That night, she took Harry to their bedroom and proceeded to show Harry just exactly how much she appreciated it.

The next three weeks were busy for Harry and Hermione. Harry had decided to grant interviews to both the _daily prophet_ and the _quibbler_. They all asked about his fight with voldemort (Harry was pleased to notice that no one was afraid to say his name anymore), his feelings before the battle, what he was doing since then, and if he and Hermione were planning on starting a family soon.

Harry answered all their questions without giving too much information. And as for the question regarding his future with Hermione, he simply said that it was too soon in the relationship to think about that just yet.

He didn't mind doing the interviews. His only concession was that Rita Skeeter would not be performing it. Beyond that he had spent an insane amount of time doting on little Teddy Lupin. He picked him up for walks in the park almost daily. He wanted Teddy to know that his godfather was not going to leave him. He even mad plans to come back weekly fro his parents home to spend time with the young metamorphmagus. He even managed to go to Diagon Alley so that he could replace his Firebolt and buy Ron one of his own.

At the beginning of his fourth week, he went to Hogwarts to meet with Headmistress McGonagall. When he walked into the office that was once Dumbledore's, he took in the room. On the walls were tapestries with the emblems of the four houses. The floor was just as he remembered it. It had polished hardwood with no carpet or rugs. But that was where the similarities ended. None of the strange devices that Dumbledore kept around were there. Instead, there were magical photos of students that she had taught in her years at Hogwarts. Harry felt proud when he noticed that on her desk was a framed photo of him, Hermione, and Ron in their first year, just after their exams.

He heard the sounds of snoring and turned to see the portraits of the headmasters in a room off to the side that he hadn't noticed while Dumbledore was alive. He walked over to the doorway and knocked on the stone arch. Hearing not a sound, he entered. He immediately noticed that at least 2 of the headmasters were only feigning sleep.

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore. Professor Snape." he said in a friendly tone.

The 2 in question pretended to wake up and looked at him. "Harry, my boy, I see that you are doing better than you were the last time we spoke." said Dumbledore.

Harry Nodded and smiled. "I am, thank you." he said, "However I was kind of hoping to speak with Headmaster Snape." he looked to the portrait of Snape and notice that the trademark sneer wasn't in place. Instead there was an interested expression.

"Yes, Potter." he said without the disgust usually found in his voice.

Harry cleared his throat, "I would like to show you some work that I have been working on over the summer. I think you might be impressed.

Snape arched an eyebrow. "You want to show _me_ your work? Why is this?"

Harry said "because I can't think of a potions master that I respect more, Sir."

Snape looked startled at Harry's words. "You have been working on a potion?" he said after a moment.

"Yes, Sir." he said as he tool out the rolled parchment. "I have been doing quite a bit of research and I have had some help with it but, I thought that this formula could cure some forms of mental illnesses. I was hoping to be able to help the Longbottoms." he held up the parchment for Snape to read

The former Potions teacher read and reread the formula. After he read it for the third time, he went into deep thought. Finally, after what felt like ages he said to Harry "I never thought I would say this to you, Potter, but the work you had done in such a short time is simply outstanding." Harry smiled broadly at this. Snape continued. "I see that you have included different activating agents for separate illnesses. This work is simply amazing. I do believe that this potion may be able to cure the Longbottoms in time. You should be proud."

To say that Harry was surprised would be like saying the ocean was wet. Snape had never complemented a student. Even the Slytherins rarely got more than an approving nod from him. But to hear him say things like 'amazing' and 'outstanding' was just unheard of. So Harry did the only thing he could do. He blushed and muttered an embarrassed "Thank you, Sir." he rolled up the parchment and put it away so that he could show it to one of the mind healers in St. Mungo's.

"I was told that a student was in my office, but it looks as though you were intending to speak with a different head than myself."

Harry turned and saw Professor McGonagall standing in the entryway of the room. "Sorry, ma'Am." he said sheepishly. "The Gargoyle told me to come up and wait, but I needed to speak with Professor Snape and -"

"It's quite alright, Potter." she said cutting him off. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"I was told you wanted to speak with me about school next term." he said

"I honestly wasn't expecting to hear from you until next year when the school is reopened." she said

"I've decided that if it were important, it shouldn't wait." Harry said. "However, if you're busy, Ma'am, I could come back another time."

"No, Potter. I'm not busy." she said. "Only a bit surprised to see you."

"Yeah," Harry said embarrassed. "I've been getting that a lot lately."

"I expect so." she said with one of her rare smiles. "As for why I wished to speak with you, I wanted to give you your school letter early." she rummaged in her desk and pulled out an envelope. "It contains your courses as well as your head boy badge," she said.

"Head boy? But I wasn't a prefect." he said in amazement.

"Neither was your father." she said matter-of-factly "Also, I know that you are up to the task. I know of how you lead a group of students in your 5th year in order to learn practical defense. I know that you will be an adequate head boy."

"Thank you, Headmistress." he said. "Is this all you wanted to see me for?"

"Actually, Potter, there is one more thing." she said puling out another parchment from her desk. "I was hoping that you would take on a part time teaching position."

Harry's eyes went wide in shock. "Teaching?" he asked.

She nodded. "The post is for the first second and third years." she informed him. "It seems that our other defense professor is a bit… intense for the younger students."

"But what about my classes and my head duties." he asked.

"I do not believe that the position will hinder you duties as head boy." she said. "And as for your classes I can arrange you schedule so that you can keep up with them easily enough. For instance, you will not need to take defense against the dark arts. The board of governors has opted to consider your work against Voldemort as your NEWT. And from what I've heard in the portrait room, you have been greatly improving your potion making skills."

Harry blushed at the praise. "I've been working pretty hard at it, Ma'am."

"Continue to work like that, Professor Potter, and you will have nothing to worry about." she said as she handed Harry the contract.

Hermione was in the kitchen at Grimmauld place, Helping Kreatcher with dinner, when she felt Harry's arm wrap around her waist and hug her. She smiled and leaned into his embrace. She loved it when he tried to surprise her. He always did with a loving embrace. He will never know how happy he makes her. Just a simple touch from him sends her blood pressure through the roof.

"How did your meeting with McGonagall do, Harry?" she asked.

"Interesting." he answered. "Ms. Granger I would like to congratulate you on becoming head girl."

Hermione squealed as she turned around and hugged Harry enthusiastically. "Oh, Harry this is so exciting! I've been wanting this since I was 11 years old!" she said without letting go of Harry's neck.

"It get's better." he commented

She pulled away with bright eyes. "Are you head boy?" she asked excitedly. "Please tell me you're head boy."

He nodded with a smile. And she squealed again, while he laughed.

"There's one more thing I should tell you, Mione." he said seriously.

She looked at him excitedly but the smile wavered.

"I won't be taking as many classes with you as I usually do." he said.

"What? Harry, I was looking forward to studying with you this year." she said

"Well, I guess you'll have to make due helping me prepare lessons, I'm afraid." he said smiling, "McGonagall Hired me to teach defense to the first second and third years."

Hermione's eyes went wide with shock and excitement. "Are you joking? Harry, I'm so excited for you, I know how much you like teaching. This is excellent news. Wait till we tell the Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley is going to be so proud." then a thought occurred to her, "Wait till we tell your parents. Your mother is going to just be ecstatic."

Harry watched as she bounced and tried to get all of her thoughts into words at the same time. He couldn't believe that he had found someone so right for him. He lived for moments like this. She was proud of him. The fact that his parents will be proud of him just made the news even sweeter for him.

2 weeks after his meeting with the headmistress, prepared the door to the other world in his room. He redid his calculations for the trip to make sure that they were going to the same dimension. All was well. Hermione had spent the last week with her parents to celebrate the goof new of becoming head girl so that Harry could concentrate on his work. When she came home that Friday, Harry opened the door and the couple stepped through.

Ron decided to stay with his family while the couple was away. Though Harry believes that it may have been because of the date that George had set him up on with Susan Bones. Harry remembered the glazed expression that Ron had when he returned to the Burrow afterwards. He smiled as he thought that Ron's love life was looking up.

When Hermione came home that Friday, Harry opened the door and the couple stepped through. They stepped out of the portal to look directly into Sirius's wand. The marauder's hard face softened when he was who was standing before him.

"Harry." he said playfully, "You really should send some kind alert. I almost hexed you. Again."

Harry smiled. "What's life without a bit of adventure?" he said as he hugged his godfather.

When they broke apart Sirius gave Hermione a quick hug and said. "I suppose that you'll want to see your parents, now."

"Well, if they're available." said Harry.

"They are." answered Sirius. "But you may want to see Jasmine. She's been going spare." with that he led the way to his fireplace.

Lily was the first person he saw when he stepped out of the Floo. She quickly walked over to him and hugged him almost as urgently as she did the first time. They stayed in their embrace for a few moments until Harry insisted that she let him breathe. She released him and hugged Hermione firmly as well.

Only seconds after being released by his mother a black haired missile hit him in the chest, knocking him to the floor.

"Hi, Harry." she said sheepishly as she let hi up.

"Hey, Jasmine." said Harry chuckling. "Have you been behaving yourself?"

She smiled mischievously "I've been behaving as a marauder's daughter."

Harry smiled proudly at his sister. "Than I have some lessons planned that you will enjoy." he said

Her eyes lit up and her smile turned to an excited grin. "I can't wait!"

"Tonight, then." he said. He then turned to his parents. "You won't believe how much I've missed you."

James put his hand on Harry's shoulder and grinned, "I think I have some idea."

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. "Tell them, Harry." she said ecstatically.

"Tell us what?" Lily asked raising her eyebrow accusingly.

Harry pretended to think for a moment, "Oh, yeah!" he said, "Hermione made Head Girl."

Lily smiled brightly and hugged the bushy haired witch. "Oh, that's wonderful." she exclaimed. "We should celebrate."

Hermione put her hand on her hip and stared at Harry. "What else, Harry?" she said with authority.

Harry blushed as he mumbled something.

"What was that, Son?" asked James.

Harry shrugged his shoulders "I'm Head Boy."

With a congratulatory laugh and a smack on his shoulder James said "Good on you, Son. We have two reasons to party!"

"There's something else, Mr. Potter." Hermione said smiling.

Harry's blushed deepened.

"What other good news is there?"

Hermione started bouncing in place. Harry rolled his eyes dramatically "Go on and tell them."

The excitement shone in every feature when she said, "Harry was signed on as defense teacher to the underclassmen."

Lily turned bright eyes and a huge smile to her son. "Really?" she asked

James's smile was just as large. "We've got to get Moony and Padfoot here." he said. "They'll go spare when you tell them this."

The rest of the evening was spent with visiting and playing games and such. Harry danced with his mother while James, Sirius, and Remus took turns dancing with Hermione. Each telling her that they were happy for the couple, but if she hurt him, no one would ever find the body.

Right before she went to bed, Harry gave Jasmine a short lesson on dimensional teleportation. She listened in rapt attention and took Hermione style notes as he explained the theory. He demonstrated a couple of times by moving the two of them around her bedroom and then promised her another lesson the next day.

As Harry and Hermione lay in his bed that night, Harry thought of everything that had happened that summer. He had fought and defeated his most reared enemy. Twice. He had lost someone else that he loved. He found another world, a new family, regained his godfather and unofficial uncle. But perhaps the most impact thing about this summer was that he had found true love in Hermione. He looked down to the sleeping beauty in his arms and realized while he may have found another home in this dimension, he found a new world in her heart.

End

AN: I am so very sorry that this chapter took so long to post. My computer crashed and I lost the whole thing for awhile. It took forever for the repair man to finish with the hard drive, and then I had to work like a dog to find the chap. But here it is, I hope that you like it.

I do plan to write more with this story base, but I am working on another story idea at this time. I have already written a couple of chapters in that story, but they haven't been proofread yet.

Anyhow, please review, but please be kind. If you don't like the chapter, it's ok to tell me, but I do ask that you do so nicely and perhaps with an idea as to how I can make it better. Thank you to everyone who reads this story and reviews, and I truly appreciate all the advice that I have been given while I wrote it. It was always helpful.


End file.
